Phoenix Rising
by fanfreak4ever
Summary: I never thought I'd get swallowed by the Crack in time and space, much less end up traveling with the Doctor, Amy and Rory. But whatever happened in the Crack did something to me and now I'm not sure what I am. But he promised he'd help me find out. And I trust him. My madman with a box. 11/OC A rewrite of my first story which was removed since it was in 2nd person. T for cursing
1. The Eleventh Hour: Part 1

**So…**

**Hello people!**

**This is the re-write of my story "You've Got to be Kidding Me" which has been deleted due to the fact that it was in second person. I rewrote all the chapters I had written in FIRST PERSON.**

**DELETE THE STORY NOW FANFICTION! HA! YOU CAN'T!**

**And that was my bit of gloating…I nearly cried when I got the PM to delete the story. I was just going to take it down and not even repost it somewhere else. But the support of my lovely reviewers (you know who you are, you **_**fantastic**_** people) has convinced me to rewrite and repost.**

**To those of you who read "You've Got to be Kidding Me": the beginning is slightly different, but essentially the same. I had to change it a bit so the I thing would work...kinda... The chapters and the Doctor/OC dialogue might be different as well.**

_**Italics = Thoughts!**_

**DISCLAIMER: How sad am I, who does not own Doctor Who? But how sad are you, who does not own my lovely OC?**

Chapter 1

I stared with great satisfaction at the computer screen. I had just posted the last chapter of the Doctor Who fanfiction I had been writing and other characters were already pulsing through my mind, begging for my attention.

I reached out and grabbed my sketchpad. It was late and I really should wait to do this till tomorrow after I get home, but I knew that the voices of the possible characters wouldn't stop till I sorted them out.

I began to draw another character for a possible Doctor Who story. I didn't really look at her till I was done drawing and I smiled at my creation when I did. She was tall, about 5'9, with unusually bright violet eyes and waist length curly fire colored hair. When I say fire colored, I mean her hair was a gorgeous combination of reds, oranges, golds, and a few strands of pink. She wore dark denim skinny jeans with purple converse. Her black and white plaid three quarter length shirt was covered by an army green, thigh-length trench coat.

The young woman I had drawn was a far cry from myself, with my short black hair, brown eyes and 5'6 height, but she still needed a name. I mused with several "A" names like Allie, or Abbey, or Amanda. But nothing I came up with seemed to fit her. So my mind decided to reveal to me that her hair looked like a Phoenix's wing and that was it. There was her name: No middle, no last. Phoenix would just appear in the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS as it crashed.

I gave a happy smile as I jotted notes in the corners of the page I'd drawn her on, mentally drawing the outline for the first chapter. I glanced up to see the time, only for my mouth drop open in horror. I snatched my sketch pad off the table and scrambled away from the wall in front of my desk in my New York home.

"There is no freaking way is this happening…" I muttered as I stared at the Crack from season five, which had magically sprouted on my wall.

The crack stretched open wider and bean to reach out with willowy tendrils of light. I tried to scramble away from them, but there were too many of them coming too fast. One wrapped around my ankle and I screeched. I tried to pull my ankle away from it, but the action just made it tug harder in return, fully pulling me into the Crack.

I screamed as I fell. It felt like someone was dousing me in lava and dunking me into the Arctic ocean at the same time. When the painful hot/cold sensations ended I realized I was lying on a cold metal floor. I flinched when I heard a miniature explosion and felt a shower of sparks tickle my skin.

"Who the hell are you?" a horribly familiar voice cried.

"Oh you have _got_ to be joking!" I shouted jumping up. My head was heavier and I inspected my new fiery red hair. I noticed that I was taller and my clothes were _exactly _like the ones I had drawn for my character Phoenix.

"How'd you get in here?" the familiar voice called again, pulling me from my thoughts which were basically:

_Holy freaking crap! I just got pulled into another dimension by the Crack and it turned me into my newly created fanfiction character! THIS IS SO FREAKING COOL! It's also terrifying of course and if it feels hot/cold when/if I get back to my own dimension I'm going to scream bloody murder. I wonder if that's what regeneration feels like…_

"I'm Phoenix!" I shouted back to the Doctor over the explosions, choosing to ignore the how question.

"I'm the Doctor and I think we're about to-" his yelling was cut off when he was flung out the TARDIS doors.

Using the handrails, I maneuvered my way over to him just in time to see Big Ben coming towards us.

"Big Ben straight ahead!" I screeched while attempting to pull the Doctor inside the TARDIS. I managed it and he ran to the console. He flipped a switch and I shut the doors.

I leaned against them for a moment, a grin on my face as the TARDIS stilled for a moment. Then she shook again, tossing the Doctor and I down a hallway. I couldn't help but laugh as we were thrown around the hallways. We tumbled through an open door, eventually, and almost immediately we were submerged in water.

I felt my feet touch the ground and I pushed up, grinning widely as I hauled myself onto the edge of the pool. I was wringing out my hair when the Doctor emerged.

He grinned at me. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

"I'm fantastic at the moment. And you?" I responded with a grin. I decided that I'd just call myself Phoenix. I did look like her, after all, and who I used to be didn't matter as much anymore. It wasn't like I had anyone to miss me.

"Meh, I've had worse," he replied with a smile. "But what I'm really curious about," he said peering at me closely, "Is how you got inside my TARDIS and why you didn't look to surprised to be here."

"I'm really not one hundred percent sure how I got here, but I think I have a fairly good guess…" I mumbled trailing off. He just kept staring at me, before suddenly pouting.

"What?" I asked him with a smirk, since I would wager that it had something to do with my hair.

"You're ginger. You are the gingerest ginger ever," he stated in an almost whine, "Am I ginger?"

I cracked up. "I knew it!" I gasped, "I _knew_ you were going whine about that!"

Now he just looked confused, "How did you know? And who are you?"

"You were staring at my hair and pouting," I pointed out, "and I already told you. I'm Phoenix."

"Humans generally have a first name and a last name. You are human, aren't you?" he asked.

"Should be, unless something changed my genetic code which, with the day I'm having, wouldn't be all that surprising ," I trailed off for a moment, my eyes looking around the giant room before snapping back to him. "My name is really just Phoenix. If I have a last name, I'd be surprised," I told him truthfully. Is it really truthful though, since in my head I know my actual name and not my character's name? Well, I am my character now, so it might not count…

"A supposed human with no last name and bright red hair appears on my TARDIS while she's crashing, apparently keeping secrets from me…where are you going?" he asked. While he was "summing me up" I had stood and started to walk towards the library doors.

"I'm going to go outside," I told him and I stepped out of the library. A groan of frustration left my mouth.

"Oh no," the Doctor mumbled from where he was at my side, "This is going to be difficult."

"No shit, Sherlock," I muttered as I observed the hallway. It was like someone had taken the hallway and turned it on its side. That meant that what used to be the wall was now the floor and what used to be the floor of a _long_ corridor had now become the wall…but the console room was still in the same direction, which meant we needed to climb up the walls.

"This is just _freaking_ lovely," I muttered. Sighing, I grabbed the handrail used it like a ladder.

"Coming?" I called while glancing down at the Doctor, who was standing there with his mouth agape.

"The TARDIS must've been damaged pretty badly if the gravity regulators stopped working…" he mumbled before starting to climb up. He obviously hadn't expected the TARDIS to be so badly damaged. I smirked. _If he only knew just how badly damaged she was. She needs to rebuild herself..._ I thought.

We eventually reached the console room after much cursing on my part and much scolding for said cursing from the Doctor.

"Are you American?" the Doctor questioned while eyeing me oddly.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I responded before frowning at the impossible distance to the doors. "Do you have a grappling hook and some rope, maybe?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" he responded brightly, maneuvering around the wreckage that was the console room till he found the hook.

He came up next and he tossed the hook out of the open doors. After a moment he tugged the rope firmly and motioned for me to go first.

I took a deep breath and climbed the rope. Thankfully, I had always been good at rope climbing. Not the best, but good enough that I was able to climb the rope and throw my legs over the edge of the TARDIS.

"Whoa!" I shouted, "Would you look at that?" The view from the edge of the TARDIS is amazing, and more than slightly terrifying. My mind started to swirl dizzily.

"Get down!" the Doctor called up to me. I quickly swung my legs over the side and hopped down in front of a very befuddled, ginger haired little girl.

"Alright let's move so he doesn't run into us, okay?" I said to the thoroughly confused little girl and pulled her out of the way and stood next to her as the Doctor suddenly threw himself from the depths of the TARDIS.

He looked at me and then at little Amelia Pond and grinned.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about: apples. I love apples! Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new never had cravings before," he exclaimed with a cheerful grin and I couldn't help but laugh quietly at him.

"Are you two okay?" asked Amelia hesitantly, still confused.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up," he said as he jumped down from the TARDIS.

"You're both soaking wet." She stated bluntly.

"We were in the swimming pool." I interjected. _M__ight as well steal some lines since while I'm here._

"You _said_ you were in the library." She responded, looking utterly lost.

"So is the swimming pool." I remarked patiently.

"Are you police officers?" she asked, giving up on asking about the library/swimming pool.

"Why? Did you call police officers?" the Doctor questioned in response, leaning forward to get a better look at Amelia.

I sighed quietly and decide to hurry it up. "No we aren't, but we came about the crack in your wall."

"What cra-"is all the Doctor managed to get out before he jerks violently and falls to the ground.

Amelia looked even more confused and concerned about the glowing light coming off the Doctor, but I just stood there with a small half-smile on my face. He always acted funny after regeneration…

"Are you all right, mister?"Amelia sounded very concerned. I kept smiling. I knew that he wasn't going to go into a post-regeneration coma again,_ but what in God's name would I do if he did?_ I started frowning as I thought about it.

"No, I'm fine, it's ok, this is all perfectly norma-" at that moment a little cloud of golden vapor left his mouth in a gasp, and his hands started to glow softly. My frown was replaced with a grin and the Doctor frowned at me instead, probably confused as to why I wasn't even a little bit surprised that he was shimmering with golden energy.

"Who _are_ you?" Amelia asked warily, her gaze flickering between the two of us.

**TADA! What do you think of the changes? Does it suck, or is it good? Review and tell me!**


	2. The Eleventh Hour: Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

**Hello again! Thank for reviewing/favoriting/alerting. It always means a lot :) Most of the reviews I got were from anonymous people, so all of you should go get accounts. RIGHT NOW! And lots of these reviews claimed that my first chapter was better than the first chapter of my original story, so THANK YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

**Why are you still reading this? Go on and read the chapter!**

_**ITALICS ARE** **THOUGHTS**_

Chapter 2

"I'm Phoenix," I introduced with a smile, "and this is the Doctor."

"Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off," the Doctor demanded with a smile before turning and walking into a tree.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked while giving me a look that says "_Is he always this weird?"_

"Early days," the Doctor and I said at once, "Steering's a bit off."

"Why'd you say that?" he asked me while jumping up.

"Because it's true," I chuckled before adding, "Come on!" and lead the way to the large house behind us.

* * *

The Doctor looked down at Amelia with mock serious and asked, "What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond," She answered.

"Oh, that's a brilliant name," the Doctor said with a smile. "Amelia Pond."

"Like a name in a fairy-tale," I said along with him. He looked at me quizzically and I just grinned.

Amelia came over with an apple at that moment, "If you're a doctor, why does your box say police?"

The Doctor ignored her question and took a bite. He immediately spat the apple out and tossed it somewhere.

"That's disgusting," the Doctor grimaced. "What is that?"

"An apple," Amelia said, obviously disgusted.

"Apples rubbish. I hate apples," he said.

"You said you loved them," Amelia responded, confused.

"Nope, no, no, I like yogurt. Yogurts my favorite. Give me yogurt," he demanded and I chuckled.

"Still rude," I commented and he looked at me suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'still' rude?" he questioned, eyeing me closely.

I was saved from answering by Amelia handing the Doctor yogurt, which he proceeded to spit out as soon as he tasted it.

"I hate yogurt," he complains, "It's just stuff with bits in it!"

"You said it was your favorite!" Amelia cried exasperated. As funny as this scene was during the show, I felt kind of bad for little Amelia to have to go through this…

"New mouth, new rules," the Doctor said while wiping his mouth.

"It's like eating after cleaning your teeth," the Doctor and I explained as one. He frowned and gave me a look. I mimed sipping my mouth.

"Everything tastes WRROOOOOONNNGGG!" the Doctor suddenly spasmed, his hand flying to his forehead. I attempted to hold back my laughter and succeed but I couldn't manage to hold back a grin.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked.

Before he can answer, I interrupted. "As amusing as this is, I think I'm going to take a shortcut. Amelia, could you cook some fish fingers?"

She nodded and started making some fish fingers. I found some custard and started trying to find a big mixing bowl. The Doctor watched me with confusion.

"How is this a shortcut?" he asked me.

"Because if I didn't make fish custard _right now_, you would go through all the food in her house till there was nothing left _but_ fish fingers and custard. This is going to save a lot of time," I explained before adding with a grin, "Besides, fish custard is good."

He just stared at me before finally asking as I made custard, "But how did you know that?"

"Questions for later," I replied and placed a bowl of custard before him. Amelia placed a plate of fish fingers next to it and stared as I grabbed one and dipped it in the bowl. I grinned and continued to munch on it happily.

The Doctor warily took a bite of fish custard before smiling widely and mumbling through a mouthful, "This is good!"

"Yes it is," I said while laughing at the childish glee on his face.

A few minutes later find the Doctor and I are sitting at the little wooden table, eating fish custard, while Amelia sits across from us, eating vanilla ice cream and watching us curiously.

"So, where are your mum and dad, Amelia? Thought we would have woken them by now," the Doctor says, glancing at the ceiling.

"Haven't got a mum and dad. Just an aunt," Amelia responds. I notice sadly that she doesn't even seem to remember her parents at all.

"I don't even have an aunt," The Doctor tells her. _Well,_ I thought, _he had an aunt but she's probably gone now…and he's lost everyone else. Even the daughter he's both mother and father of…I wonder if I should tell him she's alive and running around, stirring up trouble…_

"What about you, Phoenix? Have you got any family?" the Doctor asks curiously.

I felt a flash of hate heat my face and a bang of sadness cool it down. I had loved my mother and my sister, but my father… I hoped to God that he was burning in hell, or better yet, stuck in the Void…

_Get a grip, girl. No tears, no tears, you can't really have a breakdown right now..._

"They're dead," I state bluntly, glaring at the surface of the little wooden table. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to control the white-hot anger that took over me whenever I thought of my father. When I opened my eyes again, the Doctor was watching me with concern.

"So your aunt," I said quickly, wanting to take his attention off of me, "where is she?"

"She's out," Amelia said in a bored tone. Her aunt was obviously gone quite often.

"And she left you all alone?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm not scared!" Amelia retorted indigently.

"Course you're not, you're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, two strange people fall out of the box, strange people eat fish custard! And look at you! Just sittin' there. So you know what I think?" the Doctor rambled at a million miles an hour.

"What?" Amelia asks, obviously confused.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," we said together ominously. He shot me another strange look.

"Come along, Pond!" the Doctor said enthusiastically walking out of the kitchen with myself already on his tail.

* * *

I hummed the scary theme music as we climbed the stairs and I realized I could see the supposedly hidden door. _That could make Venice very interesting…_ We walked into Amelia's room and the Doctor walked straight up to the Crack, using Ten's whirring blue sonic. I hesitated, though, since it had swallowed me only an hour or so ago…

The Doctor approached the Crack and said aloud, "You've got some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen. Phoenix, take a look at this."

I warily moved towards the Crack and brushed it with my hand. I felt the hot/cold sensation prickle against my finger tips and I snatched my hand away, inspecting it.

"Phoenix? What is it?" I heard the Doctor's voice ask in concern.

"Static shock," I mumbled and took a step closer to the Crack. I carefully placed my whole head against it as Amelia handed the Doctor an apple and I held back a gasp as I felt the strange sensation run down my spine in a pins-and-needles fashion. As soon as it stopped though, I felt like something hit my head and my eyes blurred. I felt hands pull me away from the wall and force me to sit down.

"Phoenix? Are you alright? Can you hear me, Phoenix?" I heard the Doctor say worriedly and a bright blue light filled my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and I realized the light was the sonic screwdriver with the Doctor's worried face behind it.

"I think so…" I mumbled, "I didn't expect that to happen, though I should've expected something…"

I tried to stand up from my spot on the edge of Amelia's bed, but he frowned at me and sternly said, "Stay there." I pouted but did as I was told.

"The wood's solid but the crack doesn't go all the way through it," the Doctor said quietly as he inspected the wall.

"So where's the draft coming from?" I questioned. I could tell from the look on his face he had been about to say that and I grinned a bit.

He pulled away from the wall and scanned it. Frowning, he turned to me and scanned me as well. His frown deepened as he looked at the readings.

"Wibbly, wobbly, timey, whimey," he said quickly. "Do you know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"It's a crack," he said, pausing, "Now, I'll tell you something funny: If you knocked this wall down the crack would stay in place because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Everywhere, in everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched pressed together, right here in the wall of your bedroom," he turned to me. "And you're giving off the same readings as the crack. Did you do something in another part of space and time to cause this?"

"If drawing a picture disrupts the Universe then yes," I said sarcastically, before asking seriously, "Do you have any idea why it made me react the way I did?"

"Not yet, maybe later," he looked back to Amelia, "Sometimes, can you hear?"

"A voice, yes," Amelia said with a hint of fear to her tone.

The Doctor dashed across the room and dumped a cup of water out onto the floor –earning a look from Amelia- and pressed it against the wall to hear more clearly.

"Prisoner Zero…" he mumbled.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," Amelia and I said in unison.

"That's what I heard," Amelia said, throwing a glance at me, "What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means?" he asked her.

"What?" she responded.

"You need a better wall," the Doctor and I said together. He sent me a look that said, 'Stop that'.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert and it will snap itself shut," he rattled off quickly before pausing, "Or…"

"What?" Amelia asked again.

The Doctor stared at the wall, worried, and I walked over to Amelia, nevermind the fact that he had asked me not to.

I sat back on my heels in front of her and said, "You know when grownups tell you, 'Everything's going to be fine,' and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

She got an annoyed look on her face, "Yes."

I grinned, "Everything's going to be fine." I stood up, ignoring the Doctor's slight concerned look, and took Amelia's hand. The Doctor in turn took my hand and pointed his sonic at the wall, causing it to make its trademark buzzing noise.

Amelia peered around me, curious as to what would happen. As the crack began to open, I felt a pounding in my head. Not the Master's drums –thank God- but a distant ache that got more painful the wider the Crack opened. When it had opened fully, my mind was on the edge of a migraine.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped," a disembodied voice said.

"Hello? Hello…"he carried out the "o" but we all jumped back when a giant blue eye appeared in the crack.

"What's that?" Amelia breathed.

The Doctor didn't answer, keeping eye contact with the creature instead (no pun intended). He only moved when a small ball of light flew to the Doctor's pocket causing him to fall. The crack quickly closed, my headache leaving as it did.

"There, you see? Told you it would close," the Doctor said as he dug around his pockets, "Good as new."

"Was that…Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia questioned.

"No, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard and whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message," he said as he read the paper.

"'Prisoner Zero has escaped,'" the Doctor read aloud, "But why tell us?"

"Unless..." I trailed off.

"Unless what?" Amelia asked while watching him as he stood up and looked around.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here," the Doctor explained, "But he couldn't have. We'd know."

He ran into the hall way with Amelia and I right on his heels. The Doctor looked up and down the hallway, looking for something. I focused my eyes on the door.

"It's difficult, brand new me. Nothing quite works yet, but there's something I'm missing…" he trailed off.

"In the corner of your eye…" I murmured softly and he slowly turned his head to see the door at the end of the hallway.

That's when the cloister bell rang.

* * *

**Review and I'll give you cookies :D**


	3. The Eleventh Hour: Part 3

**Hello my lovely peoples!**

**This is the third chapter! YAY for rewrites! (Especially since I've had people tell me this is much better than the original story)**

**I'm going to combine YHGtbKM's chapters 3 and 4 here so it's going to be quite a bit longer…Enjoy!**

**To ****sashaxh****: Phoenix will explain everything to the Doctor when the Earth is mostly safe again. And the TARDIS isn't about to explode…**

**To ****dalek bob****: I just learned that my computer didn't have "dalek" in its dictionary! (Gasp of horror) I fixed that though :D And as an answer to your review, Phoenix has knowledge up to when the Ponds leave. So they'll be about halfway through Season 7 before she doesn't know what's going to happen…or will she? That'd be some seriously wibbly stuff...**

**DISCLAIMER: BBC owns Doctor Who. For now…Bwhahahah!**

Chapter 3

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor cried and we bolted down the stairs with little Amelia right behind us.

"I've got to get back in there!" the Doctor exclaimed in a full run to the TARDIS, "The engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!"

"But it's just a box!" Amelia gasped, "How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box. It's a time machine," I explained hastily.

"What? A real one?" Amelia questioned disbelievingly, "You've got a _real_ time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it," the Doctor declared as grabbed the rope.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Give me five minutes, and I'll be right back for the both of you," he said.

It dawned on me with horror that he was going to leave me here. "You are _not_ leaving me here, spaceman. I'm going with you," I told him firmly. He blinked in surprise at being called "spaceman" and nodded before offering me the rope to climb in the TARDIS.

"Thank-you," I told him in a sing song voice and I hefted myself over the edge and landed with a thud against the console. I looked around the violently sparking room and barely noticed when the Doctor went right past the console and all the way down the hallway, landing with a splash in the swimming pool.

I realized that the TARDIS was about to explode and I was inside it. So I did the reasonable thing.

"Alright, old girl! Since the Doctor won't be up here anytime soon, what do I press to keep you from going ka-boom?!" I shouted and a button lit up on the console.

A very big blue button. "Stabilizers, of course! He'd probably do something stupid like hit the wibbly-lever wouldn't he?"

I hit the button and the room went the right way up again, the explosions stopped and the TARDIS gave off a buzz that seemed amused. I smiled to myself and sat back in the jump seat, waiting for the Doctor.

When he finally wandered into the console room, he sputtered out, "How did you do that?"

"They're called stabilizers for a reason," I told him. Just then, something sparked off the console and she started to shake again. I was brutally tossed out of my seat and right into the Doctor, who had already fallen down.

I rolled off of him, coughing as smoke started filling my lungs.

"Come on!" the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me up and out of the TARDIS doors into the bright daylight.

"Amelia! Amelia! I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing!" he shouted, using the sonic on the door with myself right behind him, "You've got to get out of there! Amelia! Are you alright!"

He launched himself up the stairs with me a half-step behind him. He started to use the sonic on the door to the sixth room and I stood right next to him with my back to the door. I only turned around for a moment, but I heard a floorboard creak and felt something hard connect to my head.

**-(&)-**

"Phoenix," I heard a voice say quietly, and someone shook me slightly, "Come on Phoenix, open your eyes."

"Who turned out the lights?" I muttered, before blinking my eyes open and shutting them again quickly, "Apparently the cricket bat that connected with my head."

"Oi!" a woman in a police officer's uniform, aka Amy, shouted as I adjusted myself on the floor, "You two sit. Still."

The Doctor tried to jump up, only to notice that he was restrained via handcuffs, "Oh that's much better. Brand new me, knock on the head, just what I needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way," Amy told us. _The girl would be a damn good actor if she wasn't a kissagram…_

"No, hang on, wait. You're a police woman," the Doctor realized.

"And you're breaking and entering. Do you see how this works?"

"Sonicing and entering, totally different," I muttered with a grin. This was just too freaking cool not to be excited. The Doctor gave me _another _odd look.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" the Doctor asked hurriedly.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Amelia," the Doctor said.

"Little Scottish girl," I added.

"Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing, I suppose we must've gone a bit far… Has something happened to her?" the Doctor asked with concern.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," Amy told us quietly.

"How long?" I asked her.

Amy hesitated a moment, "Six months."

"No! No, no. No, I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised," he sniffed.

Amy walked off and the Doctor leaned forward, "What happened? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

"Sergeant, it's me again hurry it up. These two know something about Amelia Pond," Amy said into her radio. I sighed and leaned back against the radiator.

"We're late Doctor," I whispered to him, "Very, _very_ late."

He looked resigned to the fact he was late as he leaned against the radiator. I knew it wasn't the first time he'd been late, and I _knew_, without a shadow of a doubt, that I wouldn't be the last time.

"You're taking everything very well," he commented as Amy stood at the end of the hall, pretending to talk to the station.

"What, the appearing inside of an alien spaceship and finding another alien that we only know as Prisoner Zero?" I told him. He nodded. "To be honest, I half expected something like this to happen. My life can't ever be peaceful for long."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Trouble tends to find me, especially when I'm trying to avoid it," I told him and he frowned.

"I'll take you home after I get this sorted out," he informed me and this time it was my turn to frown.

"No you won't," I told him and he was kept from replying by Amy, who walked back to us with her hands on her hips.

"I need to speak with whoever lives in this house right now," the Doctor said with an air of patience. He cast another curious glance at me.

I would _not_ let him take me home. Not like he could anyway. Parallel worlds are sealed off, and it would take the length of forever to find _my_ Universe. It wasn't like I had anyone to miss me there, nor was there anyone I would miss. I would miss my sketchpad, though..._ I wonder if it came through with me and got flung down a hallway..._

"I live here," Amy said firmly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"But you're the police!" the Doctor cried. I just leaned against the radiator, watching them.

"Yes, and this is where I live! Have you got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" the Doctor and I asked her at the same time.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked confused, her gaze flickering between the Doctor and I. The Doctor was staring at me like I was impossible.

"How many rooms on this floor? Count them for us now."

"Why?" Amy demanded. _God, she questions everything! But I suppose she has the right to, since we did disappear from her life for twelve odd years…_

"Because it will change your life," I told her, happily stealing another line.

"Five," Amy said after a moment, "One, two, three, four, five-"

"Six," the Doctor said seriously.

"Six?" Amy says with a breath of disbelieving laughter.

"Look," I instructed her seriously and she looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and caution.

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look, where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you," the Doctor told her with a darker tone and Amy slowly turned to face the door.

"That is not possible," she breathes.

"It just happened, of course it's possible," I muttered. The Doctor looked at me oddly. I ignored it.

"There's a perception filter all around the door. I sensed it the last time I was here. I should've seen it," he rambled quickly.

"That's a whole room," Amy breathed, "That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here a while to go to hide and it's still hiding and you need to uncuff us now!"

Amy pulled a key out of her pocket and tossed it to us. It landed on the floor by me and I grabbed it, quickly uncuffing myself before handing the key to the Doctor. He tried to unlock himself but it jammed. It was the wrong key.

"The key only unlocked me, where's the other one?" I asked her quickly.

"I lost it," Amy murmured, entranced by the door.

"How could you have lost it?" the Doctor cried.

I started walking towards the door with Amy. Maybe I could grab the sonic and get us both out quickly…

"Stay away from that door!" the Doctor cried. Amy walked up to it with me right behind her. "Do not touch that door!" Amy touched the knob. "Listen to me, do not open that-"Amy opened the door and walked inside.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" he shouted before muttering, "Again…"

"Yes!" I called back over my shoulder, "And I'm in here looking for your sonic, thank you very much!"

I heard him digging around in his pockets. "My screwdriver! Silver thing blue at the end, where did it go?"

"There's nothing here," Amy told him looking around the room. I saw the sonic lying on the table and snatched, wiping off the goo.

"I've got the sonic, Doctor!" I shouted before turning to Amy, "We need to get out of here."

It grabbed her arm and made to push her out the door, but she looked back at me and screamed before running out the door in terror.

I turned slowly only to come face to face with Prisoner Zero. "Well, hello there you big, slimy beastie. I'll just be going now…" I backed away slowly, and fled when it opened its slimy jaws.

I tossed the sonic to the Doctor, who wiped it off some more before unlocking his cuffs. He hugged me quickly, grinning. "You're rather brave," he commented.

I didn't bother giving him more of a response than laughing. He grinned before aiming his screwdriver at the door and locking it.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked with panic in her voice.

"Oh, yeah of course. It's an inter-dimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of _wood_," he said sarcastically. Amy shot him a look and I sniggered slightly, earning myself said look.

The outer edges of the door started to glow with a golden light. "What that?" Amy asked in panic, "What's it doing?"

"I don't know, getting dressed," the Doctor replied fiddling with his screwdriver, "Run. Just go, your backup's coming, we'll be fine."

"There is no backup," Amy nearly growled out.

"I heard you on the radio, you called for backup," the Doctor looked up at Amy with confusion.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio," Amy said quickly.

"But you're a police woman!" the Doctor cried.

"I'm a kissagram!" Amy cried, throwing off her hat, the same second I shouted, "She's a kissagram!"

They both stared at me, but their gazes snapped back to the door when it crashed down, revealing a man and a dog.

"But it's just…" Amy trailed off.

"No it isn't," I told her in a cheerful voice.

"Look at the faces," the Doctor told her. Amy looked between the dog, which had a blank look about it, and the man, who was growling and barking like a dog.

"Freaky, isn't it?" I asked her with an excited grin on my face. _Now we get to start running!_

"I'm sorry, but _what_?" Amy nearly shouted.

"It's all one creature," the Doctor explained, "One creature disguised as two. Clever, old multiform…Bit of a rush job though, got the voice a bit muddled did you?" the Doctor asked, causing Prisoner Zero to look over at us. It focused its gaze on me and to be honest, it freaked me out.

"Mind you where'd it get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a life feed, how'd you fix that?" the Doctor questioned, seemingly oblivious to the fact that a hostile alien was coming towards us.

Prisoner Zero started growling and took a step forward, opening its mouth to show off its needle-sharp teeth.

"Stay!" the Doctor shouted at Prisoner Zero, "Apparently we're safe, and you wanna know why? She sent for backup."

The Doctor patted Amy's shoulder, but stopped when she said, "I didn't send for backup!"

"I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives," he muttered before saying louder, "Okay, yeah, no backup! And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we had backup then you'd have to kill us."

"Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded," a metallic voice called from nowhere in particular.

"What's that?" Amy whispered.

"Well, that would be backup," I informed her.

"Okay, one more try," the Doctor started. "We do have backup and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. "

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration," I said with exasperation coloring my tone.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice said again.

Prisoner Zero walked through a door in the hallway, and the Doctor ordered quickly, "Run!" before practically tossing Amy down the hallway. He grabbed my hand and grinned at me before we ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out into the bright daylight.

* * *

**Hello again! Thanks for reviewing and such. Many thanks to ****who forced me to edit faster with threats of turtle attack. (Death by turtle, what an awful way to die) I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and other such things. If you see any mistakes, feel free to drop a note in your review!**

**On to the next!**

**FF4E**


	4. The Eleventh Hour: Part 4

**Dum du dum! I've got 28 reviews! YAY! Thank you, you fantastic people! I'm using a lot of exclamation points… Oh well. And I'm very sorry for not updating. Life got in the way of writing (the power outage helped delay things as well.)**

**Cjobbott98: I was just trying (and failing) to be mysterious. But now that you've mentioned it I might have to go and make some more plot twists…**

**DISCLAIMER: Alright Moffat, either you give me the rights to Doctor Who, or I fire this absurdly big gun into your head. You've dealt with fangirls before, have you? What did you do to…? Oh…Hello River! That's an even more absurdly big gun… AHH! *bang* –abrupt silence-**

Chapter 4

We dashed out the door and as he soniced it, the Doctor asked, "A kissagram?"

"Yes, a kissagram!" Amy cried in panicked confusion as the Doctor ran to the TARDIS, "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

The Doctor was busy stroking the TARDIS so I delivered his line as though it was the calmest and most rational thing to say, "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!"

"Me too…" the Doctor muttered, glancing at me. I gave him a wide smile. He turned back to the TARDIS and tried to unlock it, shouting, "NO! No, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in." He began to stroke the TARDIS as Prisoner Zero started barking from a window in the house.

With the voice still echoing with a metallic sound around us, Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm, "Come on!"

She tugged him away from the TARDIS and he got a perfect view of the shed, and I had a bit of a grin on my face as his eyes widened comically while he stared at the shed.

"Hang on! Wait, wait, wait, wait! The shed! We destroyed that shed the last time we were here! Smashed it to pieces!" he cried, pulling away from Amy.

"So there's a new one! Let's go!" Amy said nervously.

"Yeah put the new ones got old! It's ten years old at least!" he licked the shed, "Twelve years. We're not six months late, we're twelve _years_ late."

"He's coming," Amy said in a desperate attempt to change the conversation.

"Why did you say six months?" he asked, getting in her face and staring her hard in the eye.

"We've got to go," Amy said a bit shrilly.

"This matters! This is important! Why did you say six months?"

"_WELL WHY DID YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES?!_" Amy shouted in her Scottish accent, finally losing her cool.

The Doctor was stunned. "What?" he breathed.

"Come on," she said quickly.

"What?"

I grabbed them by their arms, "Come on!"

"WHAT!" he shouted, finally managing to get past a whisper.

I forced them to run alongside me as we fled the garden, past Prisoner Zero who was barking at us from the front porch. A smile found its way on my face as we ran. I hadn't had this much fun in _years_.

When we finally stopped running, we were on a little pathway with a small stone wall along the edge. "You're Amelia?" the Doctor questioned.

"You're late," Amy said and started walking off, the direction away from her house.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl?" he asked, still shocked. I was trying very, very hard not to start laughing.

"I'm Amelia and you're late," she told us.

"What happened?" he cried.

"Twelve years."

"You hit us with a cricket bat!"

Amy gave a breath of disbelieving laughter, "Twelve years."

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists," Amy said then almost immediately flushed red.

"Four?" I piped up.

"I kept biting them," she admitted, blushing furiously.

"Good for you!" I said with a laugh.

"Why?" the Doctor asked grinning.

"They said you two weren't real," she said, still blushing.

The Doctor turned to me, "Did you know we were late?"

I nodded, "Yup!"

"Did you know we were going to be late?" he asked and Amy stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"If there was anything I could've done to make us on time, I would have. But I couldn't so I didn't, understand?" I said quickly and the Doctor nodded, eyeing me, while Amy just looked confused.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," the Atraxi's voice echoed from the speakers of an ice cream truck.

"Oh, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out. By an ice cream van," Amy sounded slightly freaked.

The Doctor dashed over to the van and I walked there at a steady pace. I tapped him on his shoulder and pointed to the jogger who was looking at her MP3 player in confusion. He watched her for a moment and I started walking towards the closest house.

He ran past me, but ran back to stand in front of me. "How do you know all this? It's like you've seen it before, which is impossible, since you can never do the same thing twice."

"Look," I said, staring him in the eye, "I _will_ explain everything to you, but we kind of need to save the world first."

"Right," he said with a grin and we dashed off, over a fence and through the door, with Amy right behind us.

"Hello, sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area," Amy ran in, "Also crimes… Let's have a look, shall we?" the Doctor rattled off.

I sigh a bit and lean against the wall and let my eyes close for a moment. It had been nearly eleven at night when I had been…_absorbed_ by the Crack and spat out here. And I knew that I wouldn't get to sleep till after we saved the world, which actually wouldn't take that long, only twenty minutes.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia!" the Doctor's confused cry pulled me from my half asleep state and woke me up like somebody had dumped a bucket of water over my head. _Save the world now, sleep later_.

"Yeah and now I'm Amy," the ginger replied.

"Amelia Pond!" he cried, "That was a brilliant name!"

"Bit fairy-tale," Amy and I responded together, earning something that sounded an awful lot like 'damn psychic alien' under her breath and also earned myself another look from the Doctor, both of which caused me to grin. With all the looks I was getting, I started realizing how much of the episode I could quote, which made me realize something else.

I've watched this episode _way_ too many times. Probably all the other episodes too.

"I know both of you, don't I?" the old woman asked, "I've seen you both somewhere before."

I glanced at Amy curiously and watch as her face turns red. I couldn't quite remember why the old lady knew us, though…

I watched as the Doctor scans the radio, causing the metallic Atraxi voice to come on in different languages. "Okay," he says slowly, "It's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the entire world." He runs over to the window and sticks his head out briefly before suddenly turning me, curious.

"Do you know why I just looked out the window?" he asked and I nodded. "What will I say next?" he challenged.

_Challenge accepted_, I thought smugly before saying, very quickly, "Okay, planet this size, your basic molten core, two poles. They're going to need a forty percent fission blast." I felt the urge to bow as the Doctor stared at me.

He nodded at me like 'point taken,' and continued, while bouncing up and down on his toes in front of a man who had just walked in, "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So, assuming a medium sized starship… That's twenty minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Twenty minutes."

"Yeah," he continued, "That's twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes…"

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked, agitated and confused.

"Are you the Doctor and Phoenix?" the man asked with a tangible amount of awe in his voice

"It is, isn't it?" the old woman cried happily, "It's the Raggedy Doctor and his psychic girlfriend, Fine Phoenix! All those cartoons you did when you were little!" Amy quietly told the woman to shut it while I just smirked a bit.

"Me too then? And you called me _Fine Phoenix_? I'm not psychic either," I chuckled for a moment until something in my head clicked and I started blushing furiously. "And we're not, umm… we're not… we're not together."

_I wish…_ I thought mournfully. What fangirl wouldn't wish for a chance?

I sighed a bit and move to sit next to the Doctor on the couch and he asked me quietly, "What did she call us?"

"The Raggedy Doctor and his psychic girlfriend, Fine Phoenix," I chuckled and he blushed while his mouth opened and closed for a moment with a lack of anything to say before he fell back against the couch.

I caught the last bit of Amy and Jeff's conversation._ Ha! I do remember his name!_

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked, both concerned and annoyed.

"The human residence," I responded quickly. "They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet."

"Somewhere up there is a spaceship," the Doctor continues, shooting _yet __another_ glance at me, "And it's going to incinerate the planet."

"Cheerful," I remarked sarcastically and the Doctor gave a snort before he stood up and dashed out of the house, with Amy and I on his heels.

**Review please, and feel free to complain about the wait, since it was rather long. Sorry about that. I hope I'll finish the Eleventh Hour soon and we can finally move on to the Beast Below!**

**FF4E**


	5. The Eleventh Hour: Part 5

**OW! Ow! Ow ow ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm a horrible writer and I deserve to be burned at the stake!**

**I **_**am**_** sorry for not writing though. Unfortunately, for you lot, I do have a life outside of writing and reading fanfics… even if it mainly consists of trying to convert non-believers into Whovians… **

**My God… I'm talking about Doctor Who likes it's a religion or something… my sanity is becoming increasingly scarce with the arrival of season 7…**

**DISCLAIMER: See, look I have the deed right here! SEE! I win Moffat, I win! Bwahahahaha! *laser sound* NO! YOU'VE DESTROYED THE DOCUMENT, YOU STUPID DALEK! I'M GOING TO KILL-**

**EXTERMINATE! *laser sound* -screaming and then silence-**

Chapter 5

"Where am I?" the Doctor asked Amy as we walked down a road with a few people milling about.

"Leadworth." Amy sighed.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it, Doctor." I said, amused. Amy comes from the absolute _dullest_ place in the Whoniverse.

"Is there an airport?" he questioned, ignoring me.

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"Ha, no."

"Even a small one?"

Amy shook her head.

"Nearest city?"

"Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour, do we have car?" I could literally feel the frustration coming off him as Amy shook her head 'no'.

"Well that's good. Fantastic. That's twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut!" He shouted sarcastically, angry and frustrated.

"We'll be fine," I rolled my eyes, "Unless something is really wrong here and you suddenly stop being brilliant."

He beams and I can practically see his ego inflating. I rolled my eyes again. _Men will be men, no matter what species._ He turned and suddenly started walking with purpose over to a duck pond.

"WHAT is _that_!" he shouted and ran to stand on the edge of the pond. It wasn't even a pond, really. More like a puddle. A really sad-looking, empty duck puddle.

"It's a duck pond." Amy responded, obviously confused.

"Then why aren't there any ducks?" the Doctor and I questioned together.

"There's never any ducks there." Amy says.

"How do you know it's a duck pond when there aren't any ducks?" the Doctor asked, peering at her closely.

"It just is! Is it important?" Amy cried, tossing her hands in the air in exasperation, while I just watched from the side with amusement.

"I don't know! How would I know?" the Doctor said and he jerked violently backwards. I rushed over to him and lowered him to the ground as he jerked. He attempted to smile at me gratefully, but it came out as a grimace. "This is too soon. I'm not ready. I'm not _done _yet," he gasped painfully.

It got dark suddenly and I shivered at the sudden temperature change. I looked up at the sun to find it had gotten larger and an angry looking, violent purple storm cloud type thing covered it.

"What's happening, why's it going dark?" Amy asked, panicking, her Scottish lit coming out strongly. Neither of us responded as we watched the sky. Eventually the cloud dissipated, revealing the swirling mass of fire and explosions that is the sun.

"Doctor, Phoenix," Amy asked with confusion, "what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing," he responded, "You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere and now they're getting ready to boil the planet." Amy gives him a look that clearly shows her disbelief.

"Oh and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone!" The Doctor says, clearly agitated.

"Hey!" I cry indignantly, "Don't hate the humans! If we weren't here, who would you drag along with you?"

He glanced at me and nodded with an amused smile, unaware of Amy panicking in the background.

"Are you alright Amy?" I asked and she looked at me nervously.

"This isn't real is it? This is all some sort of big wind-up." Amy asked, clasping her hands together nervously.

"Why would we wind you up?" asked the Doctor, looking adorably confused.

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy whispered quietly.

"And you believed us!" cried the Doctor. He turned to look at the small crowd gathering for a moment before turning back to Amy.

"Then I grew up." She said, her hands still clasped together.

"Oh, god, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait. I missed it," He banged himself on the head, "I saw it and I missed it."

He raised his hand to hit himself again, but I grabbed his wrist and told him, "There is a nurse taking a picture of a man and a dog."

He turned around again, just in time to see the nurse finish taking a picture with his phone. The Doctor's gaze traveled forward a bit and he sees the man and the dog. "Twenty minutes, I can do it. Twenty minutes and the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us."

"No!" Amy yelled and grabbed the poor Doctor by his tie and shoved him against a car, pinning him between the door. I stood there for a moment and think of a picture I had found on Google once. It was a picture of Amy dragging the Doctor by his tie and captioned with **Amy Pond: the real reason why the Doctor now wears a bowtie.**

"Amy," I called to her, a slight smile on my face, "You can pin the poor man to a vehicle and question him later. We need to save the world from aliens."

"Why should I believe you?" she asked angrily, "Why should I believe either of you?"

I looked at the Doctor pointedly and mimed taking something out of my pocket. His face lit up with understanding and he fished out the apple. I mouthed the ensuing conversation word for word. I didn't really care if the Doctor noticed or not, I was going to have to tell him where I was from eventually.

It occurred to me again that I had watched this episode _way_ too many times than was healthy for my sanity.

The car door unlocked and Amy asked, "What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse," the Doctor told her quickly, freeing himself from the car and dashing off to the field, with myself right on his heels. Amy was a bit of a ways behind us, since she could hardly run and maintain her barely decent look.

He ran past Rory, snatching his phone, before turning and looking at Rory, who was gaping like a fish.

The Doctor peered at the image for a moment before handing the phone back to Rory as he said, "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

Amy ran up next to Rory, panting a bit. "Amy!"

"Hi!" she breathed, "Oh, this is Rory, he's a…friend."

I had never understood Amy's reluctance to love Rory, even though he wasn't really my kind of guy. He was sweet, if a bit clumsy in how he acted, and had a heart of gold. Of course, it could have to do with the fact that Amy had been fantasizing about the Doctor since she was eight and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that those fantasies had gone more into the rated R range as she got older.

My brain hit the pause button.

Flesh and Stone was going to be really, _really_ awkward…

"Boyfriend," Rory corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy…"

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor questioned again.

Rory looked at the Doctor, and I mean _really_ looked. He looked at me and seemed to connect something in his head. Rory began to do another rather good impression of a gaping fish.

"Oh my god," he breathed, "It's them."

"Just answer his question please," Amy interrupted. I smiled sympathetically at Rory.

"It's them though, the Doctor and Phoenix, the Raggedy Doctor and his psychic girlfriend Fine Phoenix!"

"Yeah, they came back!"

"I'm not his girlfriend," I piped up.

"But he was a story, he was a game!" Rory started, beginning to panic.

The Doctor lost his patience and grabbed Rory by his shirt, "Man and dog, why, tell me! Now!"

"Sorry, because he can't be there, because he's in a hospital, in a coma," Rory, the Doctor and I said the last bit in unison.

I smirked as Rory eyed the Doctor and I warily, "Yeah."

"Knew it! Multiform, you see?" he said releasing Rory, "Can disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." He further emphasized this by poking Rory's forehead forcefully.

Just then there was a fierce bark and the four of us all turned to see a man and his dog –aka Prisoner Zero. The Doctor took a few steps forward and greeted, "Prisoner Zero."

"What?" Rory asked in a panic, "There's a Prisoner Zero too?"

"Yes," Amy answered quickly.

Just then, the sound of engines came and everyone looked up at the giant eye in the sky.

_The ship looks like crystal or maybe rock candy…Mmm rock candy: Deliciousness. I wonder if it tastes different in a parallel Universe…_

I was pulled from my thoughts via the Doctor's voice as he said, "You see, that ship up there is scanning for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver."

He held up the sonic and it produced its trademark buzzing noise. I loved this part, but maybe not while we might die… "Be careful, Doctor!" I shouted over the sudden noise of everything turning on.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" he said to Zero before the sonic went up in pitch and everything around us went into utter chaos.

Prisoner Zero started to bark, alternating between dog and man. I eyed them (them, it, him, her, whatever) and Zero looked at me oddly before switching its gaze back to the Doctor with a smug smile as the sonic died in a shower of sparks.

I face palmed before looking at him pointedly, "I told you to be careful!"

He was too busy shouting at the dead sonic to care. "NO, no no! Don't do that!"

The ship started to fly away and the Doctor started yelling at it to come back. Meanwhile, Amy and I were watching Prisoner Zero melt down the drain.

"Doctor!" Amy and I called simultaneously, but only Amy kept speaking, "The drain, it just sort of…melted and went down the drain."

"Well of course it did," the Doctor replied rudely.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"It's hiding in human form, we need to drive it into the open," he explained quickly, "No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on, think. Think!"

I watched with a grin on my face. I was enjoying the whole _end of the world in twenty minutes _thing a bit too much.

The Doctor turned to me, "You! You know what's going to happen next don't you?" I nodded, trying to fight my smile, "Then what comes next?"

I merely walked over to Amy, who was staring down the drain. "So, that thing, that hid in my house for _twelve years_?"

"Multiforms can live for millennia," I explained, "Twelve years is just a pit stop."

The Doctor was staring at me again. _I must be pulling off the mysterious stranger act pretty damn well then… Oh, if he only knew I'm chaining my inner fangirl to the ground inside my head…_

"So how come you show up on the very same day that lot do, the same minute?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"They're looking for him but they followed us," the Doctor explained, "They saw us through the crack, got a fix, they're only late cause we are."

"What's he on about?" Rory asked confused.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone," the Doctor demanded, holding out his hand.

"How can they be real? They were never real!" Rory protested.

"Phone, gimme!" the Doctor whined. I rolled my eyes. This regeneration was so annoyingly childish…but it was so _him_…

"They were just a game, we were kids. You made me dress up as him, and you dressed up as her!"

"Your life could get a lot weirder," I informed him.

"How?" he asked, slight horror in his voice.

I shrugged, "You could be me." He blinked and nodded slowly, agreeing to that.

"These photos, they're all the coma patients?" the Doctor verified.

"Yup."

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight coma patients, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero," the Doctor corrected.

"He had a dog though, there's a dog in a coma?" Amy wondered.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." I explained.

"Laptop!" the Doctor cried, "Your friend what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

"Thanks," Rory said sarcastically.

"Jeff." Amy replied instantly.

"Oh, thanks," he rolled his eyes. I patted Rory's shoulder sympathetically.

"He had a laptop in his bag," the Doctor continued, "A laptop. Big bag! Big laptop! I need Jeff's laptop! You two get to the hospital, get everyone out of that room, clear the whole floor, phone us when you're done!" he patted Amy and Rory on their shoulders before grabbing my hand and leading us away.

We ran back to Jeff's grandmother's house, straight through the living room past said grandmother and into a very pink bedroom.

"Hello! Laptop, gimme," the Doctor grabbed the laptop despite Jeff's protests and I nearly died when I saw the screen.

"Blimey," the Doctor mumbled.

"Get a girlfriend, Jeff," I chuckled.

"Gran!" Jeff cried helplessly as the older woman walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" she questioned politely.

"The sun's gone wibbly," the Doctor explained, "So right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference going on."

"All the experts in the world panicking at once," I chuckled. _You think they would've learned by now…_

"And you know what they need?" the Doctor asked, "Me! Ah, and here they all are, all the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo space station, Patrick Moore…"

"Oh, I like Patrick Moore!" the old woman cheered. I laughed silently.

"I'll get you his number," the Doctor promised.

"But watch him, he's a devil," I warned, sitting next to the Doctor on the bed so I could see the screen.

"But you can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff protested.

"Can't he?" I questioned.

A series of little boxes appeared on screen, with people in each one. "Who are you?" one of them asked and the Doctor flashed the psychic paper.

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this," he said before typing rapidly.

"Fermat's Therom, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down," the Doctor winced, "My fault…slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie on why electrons have mass, and a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke!"

"Look at your screens," I said, "Whoever he is, he's a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get."

"Fellas," the Doctor said, sparing a glance at me, "Pay attention."

"Sir, what are you doing?" a man asked moments later as the Doctor quickly typed away on Rory's phone.

"I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on! And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who is your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked, eyeing me. I suddenly felt the urge to vomit and slap the man.

The Doctor frowned, "Behave," he ordered. Odd… he didn't act like that during the show… Must be the fact that I'm over forty years younger than Mr. Moore, unlike Gran over there…

"What does this virus do?" another man asked.

"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, gets in the Wi-Fi and resets everything it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, why should you trust us? I'll let my best fan explain."

Cue long pause…

"Jeff," I whispered, nudging his shoulder, "You're his best man."

"What?" he gaped.

The Doctor half closed the screen and placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Listen to me. In ten minutes you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to offer you any job you want, but first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

I could hear the dramatic music in my head as Jeff struggled to ask, "Why me?"

"It's your bedroom," the Doctor responded before handing him the laptop, "Now go, go, go."

The Doctor and I ran out of the room, but a moment later I turned back, much to the Doctor's confusion.

"Oh, and, delete your internet history," I told him before running out the door.

I ran right past the Doctor, "Come on!" I called, waving him towards the fire truck that was conveniently located nearby.

We jumped in, the Doctor at the wheel, and began speeding towards the hospital.

"What did you tell him?" the Doctor asked.

"I told him to delete his internet history." I chuckled.

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You saw what he was looking at."

A blush crept up his neck, slowly turning him crimson, "Right…" He cleared his throat nervously and I chuckled. The poor man was saved from further embarrassment by Rory's phone. He tossed it to me and I answered.

"_Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through."_

"Look in the mirror," I instructed her.

"_Haha! Uniform!_" Amy laughed in triumph, "_Are you on your way?_ _You're gonna need a car._"

I laughed, "Don't worry. We've commandeered a vehicle." I hung up and the Doctor hit a button, turning on the sirens, grinning widely as he did.

He glanced at me and I laughed at the childish glee on his face. The phone rang again and I answered.

"Amy," I started, but she cut me off.

"_Prisoner Zero is in here,_" Amy started but then I cut her off.

"You are talking to a woman and her creepy daughters! Look at Rory's face, she's a coma patient! She's Prisoner Zero! Run Amy!" I shouted quickly and heard them running on the other end of the line.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Prisoner Zero is in the coma ward with Amy and Rory," I explained.

"What window are they?"

"What window are you?" I repeated the question to Amy. I hadn't memorized which window they were. I mean, really, I might be a Whovian, but I haven't memorized all the episodes word for word!

"_Uhh… First floor on the left, fourth from the end." _She said, panic evident in her voice.

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end," I told him and he nodded.

I quickly texted Amy, "DUCK!" moments before we hit the window, crashing through.

_Hope I sent it in time…_ I thought, scrambling up the ladder. I made the mistake of looking down and felt my arms start shaking slightly.

_Deep breaths girl, just take deep breaths. You've been higher than a ladder on upper floor of a building before and lived. Just breathe…_

"Come along Phoenix!" the Doctor's voice reached me, and I scrambled the rest of the way up the ladder and through the window.

"Take the disguise off and they'll find you in a heartbeat," the Doctor was saying, "Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire," her stolen eyes flickered to me, "Like the firebird."

I sighed. "Just Phoenix. The 'firebird' bit isn't necessary."

A small smile tugged at the corner of the Doctor's mouth. "O-o-kay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

Prisoner Zero looked confused. "I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the Universe; don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero eyed him for a moment before looking smug, "You don't do you?"

Her voice switched to a child's. "The Doctor and the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know." It teased.

Her voice switched back to the woman's. "The Universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

The clock ticked.

"And we're off." The Doctor said, a smile growing on his face, "Look at that. _Look_ at _that_!" He pointed to the clock on the wall, triumphant.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world _quantum fast_. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?" He paused.

"The word is zero," I said with a grin, moving to stand just a step behind him and to his right.

He tossed a grin at me that seemed to say _I knew you could keep up_. "Now me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way," he pulled out Rory's phone, "is right here."

A blinding light shone through the windows, causing Amy and Rory to run to the window. I didn't need to though, since I already knew that it would be a giant eye in a lavender rock candy spaceship. And I'm also fairly certain that if they heard that, they would be highly offended and kill me. Opps…

"Oh! And I think they just found me." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"The Atraxi are limited," Prisoner Zero said slowly, "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, "But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you, every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is: No TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare…Who da man?"

I shook my head slowly, "No. Just…no."

"Fine," he grumbled, "Never saying that again."

"Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner Zero replied.

"Stop it, you know you can't. It takes months to form that type of psychic link."

"But I don't need months," Prisoner Zero hissed. _This isn't part of the show_… "The fire girl s from a parallel Universe and the trip here forced her mind to sacrifice things…like her mental shields."

I blinked and fell forward. It felt like someone was pressing down on my mind, shoving it back, trying to keep me down for the count.

"Phoenix!" I heard the Doctor's voice cry before my surroundings shimmered, shifting changing into a blank white room.

_No shadows, but also no light. No walls, no ceilings, no nothing, just an empty, white…nothing._

"_Phoenix!" I heard Eleven's voice call out, followed in chorus by ten other voices saying the same thing. I turned around slowly and saw him._

_All of him._

_There were Eleven Doctor's standing in front of me. Every regeneration, lined up and smiling, like they were in the middle of the show and someone had pressed the pause button._

_Except for Eleven._

_He was my Doctor. The first one I had seen. Sure I'd gone back and watched all the episodes from 1960s onwards after that, but Eleven… He'd been my first and he was also the only one moving, pacing frantically with a worried expression on his face._

_He turned to me suddenly and touched my face and began pleading with me, "Phoenix, don't just hear me listen: Remember the room, the room in Amy's house. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did."_

_Memories flashed before my eyes. Amy handing me the key, escaping, walking towards the room…_

"_You went in the room," his voice reached me, "You went inside. Phoenix…dream about what you saw."_

_My mind seemed to jolt awake and mental me smirked. Shortcut… I pulled my memory of Prisoner Zero and got rid of the background leaving the eel like creature it truly was, dripping with slime, jaw open with series of long spiky teeth…_

I opened my eyes, the world blurring for less than a second before a sat up, only for Rory to try and push me down.

"You need to stay down, you were comatose…" he started, but I waved him off.

"I'm fine; believe me, that was not the weirdest thing to happen to me." I glanced around, seeing the Doctor and stood up carefully, making sure that I was okay to walk.

"I'm perfectly fine," I mumbled, "How odd."

"What are you doing?" Amy asked the Doctor who was standing in the middle of the room, clicking about on Rory's phone _again_.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance," he said.

"About what Rory asked.

The Doctor made a face, "The bill…"

Rory started to protest but stopped to listen, "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established _Level 5_ planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, now."

He tossed the phone to Rory. "Okay. Now I've done it."

I grinned and followed him out of the coma ward, ignoring Rory's confused cries. He tossed the doors open dramatically, and walked out of the ward, with Amy right behind us.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying to keep pace.

"The roof!" he answered, "No hang on." And walked into another room.

"What's in here?" Amy wondered, looking around at the equivalent of a locker room.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy! Time to put on a show." As he spoke, he was grabbing clothes and tossing others.

I watched with a smug grin on my face as he started to strip and Rory stuttered out, "You just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens, deadly aliens…aliens of death and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy he's taking his clothes."

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor said, now shirtless. I leaned against a locker, eyeing him. My god… he might not be David Tennant but I'll be damned if he isn't attractive. He's sexy without even trying or even realizing that he is…which, of course, makes him even more attractive…

_Down girl_, I scolded myself, _He belongs to River…and just thinking that breaks my heart._

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory half shouted, "Those clothes belong to people, you know."

Rory turned away, and I watched as the poor man became confused. "Aren't you gonna turn your back?"

Amy smirked. "Nope."

I gave an identical look. "Not a chance."

**-(&)-**

We walked onto the roof, the Doctor wearing a multitude of loose ties around his neck, and approached the giant rock candy ship with an eye inside was hovering. _I really need to find out what I should call it… Maybe just "the Atraxi's ship?"_

"So this was a good idea was it? They were leaving!" Amy asked.

"Leaving is good," I agreed.

"Never coming back is better," the Doctor supplied and I nodded, grinning, as he spoke to the Atraxi eye. "Come on then! The Doctor will see you now!"

The eye swooped down, wiggling a bit before scanning the Doctor, who was pulling up his suspenders as the eye spoke. "You are not of this world."

"No," the Doctor agreed, "But I've put a lot of work into it." He held out a tie, "Hmm… I don't know…What do you think?"

"Is this world important?"

"Important? What does that mean, _important_?" he tossed a tie back, "Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question: Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

Amy and Rory glanced at each other nervously as the Atraxi flashed through images of war and violence in the Earth's past.

"No." the metallic Atraxi's voice said.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crimes by the laws of the Atraxi?" the Doctor questioned.

More images flashed, of different people and other cultures, dancing, eating, laughing, and generally living their lives.

"No."

"Okay," the Doctor said, "One more, just one: Is this world protected?"

As the Doctor continued to speak, flashes of aliens appeared. Cybermen, Daleks, the Empress of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, Vashta Nerada... "Cause you're not the first to come here. Oh, there have been so many. And what you've got to ask is…What happened to them?"

It started flashing through the Doctor's previous incarnations, from the first to the Tenth. He walked through the Tenth Doctor's face and smiled before giving his basic greeting. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically…run."

The ship fled, the eye never leaving the Doctor till it was long out of site. Amy and Rory were watching after the ship in awe, but only I noticed when the Doctor flinched slightly. I walked out the door and headed back downstairs.

I nearly fell when he ran past me.

"Hey!" I sputtered, running after him. I managed to catch up to him and we ran full tilt towards the TARDIS.

I was laughing breathlessly when we reached the old girl, bluer than ever and just slightly different. I knew I would have to explain everything to him, but hopefully that would be easy…ish… Did I say easy? Meant the opposite…

"Okay," the Doctor's voice reached me, "What have you got for me this time?"

He unlocked the door and stepped through, pausing in the doorway as he took in the sight of the new TARDIS.

"Look at you," he breathed, "Oh, you sexy thing, look at you!" He walked forward and I followed, smiling widely at the interior.

I walked up towards the console and patted it appreciatively, "You're stunning. You really wanted to show off this time didn't you?" I chuckled as she hummed under my fingers.

"Where to?" the Doctor asked excitedly, "All of creation, right at our fingertips! Where to first?"

I blinked in surprise. _Has he forgotten? Or is he just too excited to care for the moment? _Another thought popped up. _Was he talking to me or her?_

My mental question was answered when he paused in front of me, bouncing in excitement. "Where to?"

A small, knowing, smile appeared on my face. "As much as I'd love to take a trip…" his face fell, "I thought you had some questions for me? Questions of urgent importance?"

He nodded jerkily, "Why not both?" He started spinning around the console, his hands flying over levers and switches. I wisely grabbed edge of the console as the signature _Vworp Vworp Vworp_ of the engines came on and the ship got tossed around the Vortex, crashing and spinning like the craziest rollercoaster in the Universe._ It's a good thing I like rollercoasters._

The shaking stopped and I started laughing. The Doctor eyed me oddly, but returned my grin when I gave him a wide smile.

He waved me towards the door. "After you."

I walked towards the door and, after pausing a moment, opened the door.

I gasped. We were on a cobblestone street, with Italian-style architecture everywhere. There were dozens of humans, along with other alien species, some that I recognized and dozens that I didn't. I stepped forward, and noticed two suns in the sky with a green moon floating between them.

"Welcome to Frempalla. It's the year 3,910,268. The planet was terra-formed for human colonist about one hundred and fifty years ago and the planet is now another thriving civilization floating in space."

I shook my head. "Incredible."

"It's why I travel, seeing things like this." He commented, smiling at the people walking around.

"I know."

He turned to look at me, "Sorry?"

"You travel to see the wonders of the Universe, but also to run, forever running, from the trouble that travel brings you." I murmured, not looking at him as I stood on the surface of an alien planet.

_This should seem normal. I just found out that a TV show is real, but I'm having trouble coming to grips with an alien planet? Get a grip, girl._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at the Doctor, and I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes.

"How can you possible know what?" he breathed.

I sighed. "Where to start?" I pondered.

He started for me. "Where are you from?"

"Earth," I replied instantaneously, "But a parallel version."

"Parallel worlds are sealed off," he replied instantly.

"Remember what happened to me in little Amy's house?" he nodded, "The crack in the wall of her bedroom, the crack in the skin of the Universe, one of them, or the same one, opened up in my house and, for lack of better terms…well, ate me."

His eye widened, "It _ate_ you?"

I sighed, "It's going to take the length of forever and a day to explain all of this properly." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out how to explain when an idea occurred.

"Ha!" I cried triumphantly, before continuing quickly, "You could do you mind-meldy-thingy and just sort of…_see_ my Universe via my memories."

He smiled a bit. "That would make things easier," he admitted, "But I'd have access to your entire mind, all of your memories. No secrets left."

I raised an eyebrow, "What happened to putting anything I don't want you to see behind a door?"

He grinned. "Even if you hadn't appeared in my TARDIS, if I had found you at some other point, I would've kidnapped you, because you're brilliant."

I smirked and gave an exaggerated bow, "Why thank you!" I stood up straight and faced him and he carefully placed his hands on either side of my head, my hands moving to the correct position on his face as well.

I closed my eyes and placed a door in front of anything to do with my personal life and all spoilers for Doctor Who behind a door, leaving everything else out in the open.

"Ready?" he asked.

I grinned, "As I'll ever be."

I felt him walk into my head. _Oh god, this is weird…_

"Isn't it?" he responded.

_Should've expected that. I really should've._

_**Probably.**_

_Shut it._

_**Make me.**_

_Maybe I will._

I felt him find the doors and quickly made sure that they were strong. He pulled back suddenly, blinking rapidly.

"You've got a very strong mind," he complimented, "Pushed me out."

I winced, "Sorry…I was making sure the spoilers were still hidden."

He raised an eyebrow. "Spoilers?"

"Exactly." I grinned, "So do you get the gist of it?"

He nodded, "You're from a parallel Universe where parts of my life were televised. So you're not exactly all knowing…"

"But I know exactly what to expect," I smiled, "And the first few episodes of the season all run together with only a day or two between them, so I'll act like I'm all knowing for awhile."

He laughed a bit before suddenly grinning, his face completely lit up. "Oh, come on! This planet has got the best milkshakes in the whole galaxy…"

I laughed. We'd get back to Amy soon, but for now, I was content to let this crazy alien man drag me by the hand into whatever situation he could possibly find.

**Hello readers! This chapter is almost three times as long as my usual chapters. I just wanted to get the Eleventh Hour mostly done with and posted. I'll be posting the next one soon (hopefully) and it'll start with Phoenix and the Doctor picking up Amy! I'll include the deleted scene between the TEH and TBB as well :) **

**Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter enough to review!**

**On to the next!**

**FF4E**

**P.S. Feel free to point out spelling errors. I don't have a beta to triple check things.**


	6. The Beast Below: Part 1

**Opps! Sorry this took so long. I probably should've given you some warning :) I went camping for four days last weekend for my best friend's birthday party (she's really outdoorsy) and then I got a sunburn on the back of my thighs. You have NO IDEA how much it hurt to sit down for three days… But once it stopped hurting (thank you mother dearest! I don't know where you got the burn medication, but it worked!) I started writing like crazy and hopefully the result is good!**

**Oh and sorry :) I lied. I WILL NOT be doing the bonus scene between THE/TBB. I couldn't find a good way to integrate it.**

**Note: THERE WILL BE SEASON 7 SPOILERS AT THE BOTTOM! (But only smallish ones) BE CAUTIOUS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEM!**

**Well, go on, READ!**

Chapter 6

"Phoenix…. Phoenix!"

"It's purple!"

"Yes, and the moon is green!"

"But it's _purple_!"

The Doctor looked at me oddly. "You can handle being sucked into a parallel world where your favorite television show is real, you can handle an alien planet with two suns, a green moon, and thousands of aliens, but you can't handle purple_ grass_?"

I glared at him, "Oh, shut it."

He laughed and tugged me away from the small park, towards some sort of alien market. I managed to grab some of the purple grass before he did, though, and put it in my pocket. _Oh, I am SO keeping this… and if I lose it, I'm making him bring me back…_

We sort of poked around for awhile, and I could tell the Doctor was looking for trouble, but it seemed we'd managed to land on a day where the planet was peaceful. And, inevitably, the Doctor got bored and dragged me back to the TARDIS.

"Back to Pond then, Doctor?" I questioned, adjusting my coat.

"Back to Pond!" he agreed, flipping a lever and making everything go absolutely crazy.

When it went still, we calmly walked out into Amy's yard, in the same spot we had been in before. Only difference? Now it was night. I winced. _And we're late again! Opps…I'd forgotten this bit…_

"How long do you give her?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Minute and a half? Probably less."

Amy walked out and I waved as the Doctor said, "Sorry about running off earlier! Brand new TARDIS, pretty exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in."

"She's ready for the big stuff now." I said fondly, patting the big blue box behind us.

"It's you two," Amy says, surprised, "You came back."

"Course we came back, I always come back. Something wrong with that?" he asked.

"And you kept the clothes," Amy noted.

"I just saved the world, the whole planet for about the millionth time, no charge."

"Yeah, shoot him. He kept the clothes." I grinned.

"Including the bowtie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bowties are cool." He defended and I sighed happily at the familiar line.

"Are both from another planet?"

"Well, I'm from a parallel world. _He _is from another planet." I attempted to clarify.

"Okay," Amy mumbled, absorbing that information.

"So what do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"What?"

"Other planets, wanna check some out?" he elaborated.

"What does that mean?" Amy questioned.

"It means… well, it means, come with us."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like," I supplied.

"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero." Amy started.

The Doctor grinned like he knew exactly where this was going. "Oh, don't worry that's just the beginning. There's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff… That was _two years_ ago!"

The Doctor winced, "Ooh…oops."

"Yeah!"

"So that's…"

"Fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years since fish custard: Amy Pond, the girl who waited," the Doctor started.

"You've waited long enough." I finished.

Amy turned to stare at the TARDIS as she said, "When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library and the swimming pool was _in_ the library."

"Yeah, not sure where it's got to now," he responded.

"It'll turn up." I added.

"So…coming?" the Doctor asked.

Amy shook her head, "No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." I pointed out.

"I grew up."

I smirked. _No, I'm fairly certain that no one ever actually grows up. If people grew up, the Doctor would be a responsible adult by now. And that thought goes up high in the scary meter along with a Dalek in a pink ballerina tutu…Oh, the horrors of fanfiction…_

"Don't worry," the Doctor smiled, "We'll soon fix that."

He snapped his fingers and the door opened. Amy peered in, surprised. She gave a breath of disbelieving laughter before slowly steeping inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and I stepping in behind her as she absorbed the "bigger on the inside" technology, watching as she gaped at the room in awe.

"Well?" the Doctor asked, standing in front of her, "Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." He dashed up to the console. I laughed quietly at the expression on Amy's face, before moving to lean against the console. I was content to just sit there and watch everything unfold for a few minutes.

"I'm in my nightie," Amy managed. Speaking of nighties… I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to yawn. The fact that I had been awake for more than twenty four hours, coupled with the loss of adrenaline in my system, was pretty much tossing a ton of exhaustion on my brain at once. I was surprised I hadn't already just collapsed into an unconscious heap at this point.

"Oh, don't worry!" I heard the Doctor say, "Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe for the both of you…and, possibly, a swimming pool. So," I glanced up as he said this, forcing myself to focus on everything, "All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will…Where do you want to start?"

Amy seemed to snap out of her daze as I watched with tired amusement. She strode up to the console, "You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah," he grinned, moving around the console, "I am."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because you're the Scottish girl in an English village and I know how that feels." The Doctor started pressing buttons on the console, reaching around me to press a lever.

"Oh, do you?" she questioned.

"All these years living here, most of your life-"

"And you've still got that accent," I piped up.

"Yeah, you're coming." He grinned, pointing at her, then dang a bell.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked.

"It's a time machine, I can get you back to five minutes ago," he started.

"Although that would probably be a bad idea," I chuckled quietly.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" he continued, ignoring my comment.

_Oh, you know, she's just getting married. Not strange at all to run off with an alien man in his time machine for completely crazy and dangerous adventures. And then, of course, before your fourth trip you're going to try and jump said alien man…Honestly, Amy, you're getting married! Please don't make Flesh and Stone awkward for me!_

"Oh, a new one!" I heard the Doctor cheer and smiled, seeing him with his brand new sonic screwdriver. "Lovely…Thanks dear," he whispered, patted the console fondly, before moving around the console at pressing buttons and adjusting levers.

Amy pulled a switch, causing a loud humming noise, before turning around and hyperventilating as she looked around the console room before spinning back around to face the Doctor. "Why me?"

"Why not?" he grinned.

"No, seriously, you're asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"I don't know, fun? Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason." I sighed.

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes." Amy replied instantly.

"Been knocking around on my own for a bit, my choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache."

"But you've got Phoenix," she nodded at me.

I grinned sheepishly, "Confession time: We only met each other about twenty minutes before we crashed in your garden. I've known him somewhere along the lines of three hours more than you. I don't quite count."

"You're lonely," she frowned at the Doctor, "That's it. Just that?"

"Just that," he agreed, neither of them seeing the crack on the home box, "Promise."

"Okay."

"So, are you ok then? 'Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit…you know." The Doctor asked from her side by the railing. I moved to stand next to them as Amy responded.

"I'm fine, fine, it's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I'd thought, well, I started to think that maybe you were just a madman and a madwoman with a box." She managed.

I just laughed and shook my head as the Doctor said, "Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me. It's important, and one day, your life may depend on it… I am _definitely_ a madman with a box. Haha, yeah!" We all moved over to the console again and grabbed on as the Doctor hit a switch, "Goodbye Leadworth! Hello everything!"

I laughed as the box began fade out of existence with its signature _Vworp Vworp Vworp_ noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later…_

"Too flipping cool," I grinned, waving my head around, causing my hair to float even more, as Amy and I drifted in space. The Doctor was gripping my ankle and I was gripping Amy's ankle.

And we were floating in space.

In _space_.

"And I thought Frempalla was cool…" This was too amazing for words.

"Come on you two!" the Doctor called before pulling me down, and I in turn pulled down Amy.

Amy was gasping with laughter. "Now do you believe us?" I asked as she clung to us.

"Okay," she gasped, "You're box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space!" She gave a shout of excitement and I chuckled, remembering this episode.

_I wonder who I'll go with on Starship UK… Amy or the Doctor?_

"What are we breathing?" Amy wondered, worried.

"I've extended the air shell, we're fine," the Doctor informed us before dropping down to peer at the massive spaceship below us, "Now _that's_ interesting."

"29th century," he continued moving away from the doors, with me following him partway, "Solar flares roast the Earth and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves!"

He didn't hear Amy calling for us as he kept taking, "Whole nations migrating to the stars. Isn't that amazing?"

I dashed over to the door and pulled Amy inside, laughing all the while.

"Well come on!" he grinned, "I've found us a spaceship."

A moment later we were all standing in front of a round window like thing. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain. The northern island, all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky," the Doctor explained proudly, "Its Britain, but metal."

"That's not just a ship, that's an idea. A whole country, living and laughing and…shopping." He continued, smiling slightly.

"Searching the stars for a new home," I added with a small smile on my face.

"Can we go out and see?" Amy begged. _She said she grew up, but here she is, acting like a kid who wants to go on a ride at an amusement park. Then again, so am I…_

"Course we can, but first, there's a thing." The Doctor explained walking over to the console, fiddling with buttons.

"A thing?" Amy questioned, the both of us following him.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one: We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets."

_Badly. You do so very, VERY badly._

"Oh, that's interesting," he mumbled, using the home box to zoom in on a little girl crying and felt a tug on my heartstrings.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary then, yeah? Cause if they see a wounded little cub or something they can't just save it, they've got to keep on filming and let it die," Amy reasoned, not even noticing the Doctor slip away, "It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Wouldn't it be hard, to be detached and cold…"

The Doctor appeared on the screen, attempting to talk to the little girl. I didn't waste another second and slipped out the door after him, Amy following me moments later.

"_Welcome to the London Market. You are being monitored."_ An automated voice said. I glanced at Amy, who was staring at the residents of the spaceship.

"We're in the future. Like, hundreds of years in the future!" She paused, facing the Doctor, "I've been dead for centuries."

"Well that's cheerful." I quipped, slightly amused. Companions' first trips were always amusing to me.

"Never mind dead, look at this place, isn't it wrong?" the Doctor grabbed us by our arms and started leading us away.

"What's wrong?" Amy breathed, excited. I was just as excited, if not more, looking around with a borderline insane smile on my face.

"Come on, use your eyes! Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" the Doctor urged. I bit my lip resisting the urge to just tell them what was going on. I didn't want the Star Whale to suffer any longer than it had to, but this had to go on like the episodes or I could blow a hole in the Universe.

"Is it…the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Amy guessed.

"Says the girl in her nightie." I smiled and Amy immediately flushed red.

"Oh my God, I'm in my nightie!" she panicked.

"Don't worry, no one's going to notice," I assured her and she sighed with visible relief.

"Now, come on, look around you, actually _look_."

"_The London Market is a crime free zone."_ I heard the automated voice say.

"Life on a giant starship, back to basics: Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps," I said, noting each thing as I said it.

"But look closer," the Doctor continued, "Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear, a society bent out of shape on the brink of collapse. A police state, excuse me." He quickly moved and took a cup of water from a couple seating at a nearby table and put it on the ground, kneeling on the floor so he could see it clearly.

"Sorry," I covered, "Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." The Doctor taped the side of his nose.

"Where was I?" he asked Amy and I.

"Why did you just do that thing with the water?" she asked.

"I dunno, I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, a police state. Do either of you see it yet?"

"Where?" Amy asked, looking around.

"There." I pointed to the crying girl.

We walked over to a bench, a few rows away from her, and either Amy or the Doctor noticed the man in a black robe watching us.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy wondered.

I watched the child sadly. "Crying silently," I amended, "Children cry because they want attention, or because they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

Amy looked at me curiously. "Are you a parent?"

The Doctor also looked at me, wondering…

_No, Amy, I'm not a parent; I've just spent my entire childhood the way that little girl is. Do shut up._

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them are asking her what's wrong," I continued, "Which means they already know and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets, they're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of." I reasoned.

"Whatever they're afraid of its nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. A police state." The Doctor continued, all of us watching as the little girl got up and left, still sniffling.

_Urgh! What is her name! I can't remember!_

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked, looking around in confusion.

"Deck 27, Apple Sesame block, building 54 A," the Doctor responded immediately, "You're looking for Mandy Tanner-"

_Thank you! Now I remember her name!_

"-Oh! Ah, this fell out of her pocket when I accidently bumped into her. Took me four goes."

"Someone needs to work on their pickpocketing skills," I remarked.

"Hush," he waved me off and I chuckled, "Ask her about those things, the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things." Amy replied.

"They're clean," the Doctor told her, "Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of any of them. Ask Mandy: Why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

"Hang on!" Amy asked, slightly panicking, "What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?" Amy glared at him slightly and turned away. "Haha, gotcha! Meet us back here in half an hour."

"And what are you two going to do?" Amy asked.

"What I always do…Stay out of trouble." He responded.

I shook my head. "Badly."

He shot me a grin and hopped over the seat, while I went around t like a normal person.

Amy stood up and called, "So is this how it works? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying."

"Yes." He responded instantly and we walked off.

"So, we're looking for the engine room because when you placed that glass of water on the deck, there were no vibrations, correct?" I summarized.

He looked surprised before laughing quietly. "Exactly." He looked at me with a mixture of empathy and sadness in his eyes. "Phoenix…What you said-"

_NO! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, and just plain no!_

"Oh a maintenance shaft! Where does this go?" I wondered, deftly avoiding his almost question, "Oh, lovely, it goes to the engine room! That's useful. Definitely convenient. Down we go?"

"Down we go," he grinned, though I could see he was still curious. If I had my way, he would never know. No one would.

**So, what do you think? Review, review!**

**But more important things…**

**HOLY FREAKING GOD MOFFAT! You're brilliant. And Jenna? Is she Clara or Oswin? Is she from the past or the future? Does Oswin have a sister called Clara, or is Clara the hidden past persona of Oswin?**

**Oh, my brain hurts…**

**But honestly, Asylum of the Daleks was a terrific episode, and I can't wait for the next episode…DINOSAURS ON A SPACESHIP!**

**Oh and a link to the full length episode is on my profile, along with a link to the short series "Pond Life".**

**FF4E**


	7. The Beast Below: Part 2

**What? What is this? ANother chapter? And it hasn't even been 36 hours yet? What? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!**

**I'm post this sooner rather than later. I wanted to get it up and a warning in advance: I start school again TOMORROW so if I'm not writing that much, blame it on homework and half a dozen god awful teachers.**

**On another note:**

**You people, all of my lovely reviewers, my wonderful favoriters, and my brilliant alerters, make me so, SO happy. Within half an hour of posting chapter six, my story was completely bombed with hits and views, by the people who have been there since the beginning and those who have only recently started reading and reviewing. **

** , Heroicagal, dalek-bob, sashaxh, Theta-McBride, Cjabbott98,Velvetpru'd, TheGirlWhoWaited, notwritten, ., TheGirlWhoImagined, Lexy Summers, DoctorMerlinFan, E-man-dy-S, . ., loulouflowerpower, stupid-nickel, aandm20, RopedMeASparrow, aandm20, OptimisticLivvy, ToxicSoap04, grapejuice101, and the people I know only as Guest: All of you have reviewed, most of you multiple times and now I give you all a virtual hug, a plate of cookies, and a free kitten :)**

**And to those of you who PMd me with ideas or constructive criticism, THANK YOU!**

**I'll probably sing the praises of my readers every now and then, because I honestly won't be able to help myself. The people who review religiously **_**deserve**_** acknowledgement.**

**Also: We've reached 200 hundred visitors! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Doctor who is not mine… or at least, that's what the people who visit me the padded white room say ;)**

Chapter 7

The Doctor and I climbed down the ladder quickly and eventually we reached the engine room. The Doctor jumped down, skipping the last few rungs, and I came down after him.

I leaned against the wall and suppressed a yawn. It seemed that despite the excitement of actually being in a Doctor Who episode, my brain didn't want to function anymore, and was positively begging for sleep.

_Just a couple more hours! Dear God, I need coffee. Like, space age coffee that is guaranteed to keep you up for six hours without the slightest bit of tiredness._

The Doctor pressed his hands against the wall, searching for vibrations he wouldn't find.

"Can't be…" he said to himself quietly, pulling out the sonic and scanning the walls.

I noticed for the first time, a glass of water on the floor. I knelt down, examining it.

"Doctor, look at this," I stood up and gestured to the cup of water on the floor.

He quickly lay down on the floor, looking for vibrations in the cup. I smiled at the masked Liz 10 as she approached.

"The impossible truth, in a glass of water. Not many people see it," she whispered, her eyes flickering between us, "But you do. Both of you, don't you, Doctor, Phoenix?"

"You know us," the Doctor stated.

"Keep your voice down!" Liz hissed, "They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Who says we see anything?" the Doctor challenged quietly.

"Don't waste time," the queen instructed, "At the market place, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, and came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

"No engine vibration on deck," I told her.

"Ship this size, engines this big, you'd feel it. The water would move." the Doctor reasoned, moving over to the power boxes, "So I thought we'd take a look. It doesn't make sense! These power cables, they're not connected! Look, they're dummies, see? Behind this wall, nothing, its hollow! If I didn't know better I'd say there's-"

"No engine at all." The three of us said in unison.

"But it's working, this ship is travelling through space, we saw it." The Doctor protested.

"An impossible truth," I mused quietly, sadly. _Oh, the poor Star Whale… Not much longer now, and then we can stop this electrocuting crap that's going on._

"We are travelling through the stars, in a spaceship that can never fly." Liz continued.

"How?"

"I don't know," Liz admitted, "There's a darkness in the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us Doctor, Phoenix. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her." She handed the Doctor a device, "Now go, quickly!"

Liz turned and walked away quickly. "Who are you?" the Doctor called after her, "How do I find you again?"

"I am Liz 10," she answered, "And I will find you." There was a sudden cashing and the lights flickered, instinct causing the Doctor and I to look around at the sudden noise in the previously quiet engine room.

Looking back at where Liz had been standing, there was nothing left but a small bit of smoke.

"Oh, she's good," I grinned at where Liz had been.

"I thought you already knew what was going to happen," the Doctor commented, smiling.

"Doesn't make it any less impressive. Now, come on! We need to find Amy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lot of running, several wrong turns and fifteen minutes later brought us to the voting rooms for Starship UK. I saw Mandy sitting on a bench outside of a voting booth and pulled the Doctor to a stop in front of it.

"Amy," the Doctor asked slowly, "What have you done?"

"I don't know," she whispered. I walked over to her and gently took her hand off the "Forget" button. I looked at the Doctor, the up at the lamp above the chair pointedly. He got the message and started scanning it with the sonic.

"Your basic memory wipe job, must've erased about twenty minutes," the Doctor told us.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked, her voice worried. _Well, she's just lost the last twenty minutes of her memory, not to mention the video message she left for herself crying and begging her to take the Doctor and get out._

"Cos everyone does," Mandy said from the doorway, "Everyone chooses the forget button."

"Did you?" the Doctor asked her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Anytime after you're sixteen, you're allowed to see the film and then make your choice. And then once every five years."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned," the Doctor said, half to himself.

I shook my head, "Democracy in action."

"How do you not know about this?"Mandy wondered, "Are you Scottish too?"

"I'm American," I supplied.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish," the Doctor laughed, "I can't even see the movie, won't play for me, or Phoenix for that matter."

"It played for me," Amy said, confused.

"The difference being that the computer won't recognize him as human," I nodded to the Doctor, "And it won't recognize me because I'm willing to bet that parallel human DNA is ever so slightly different than non-parallel."

The Doctor glanced at me with a smile, apparently impressed by my deductive reasoning. Amy was frowning though. "Why won't it recognize you as human?"

We both gave her nearly identical looks.

"You look human," Amy said.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first," the Doctor explained. I moved to stand on his left, peering over his shoulder at what he was doing to the computer.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy questioned, unknowing of the sensitive subject she'd just touched on. I silently took the Doctor's hand as he stared down at the computer console for a moment and gave it a gentle squeeze. After a moment, he let out a sigh and squeezed my hand back.

"No," he answered, "There were, but there aren't…just me now. Long story, it was a bad day, bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it. But I don't, not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second, this!"

I stepped back to stand by Amy as he rubbed his hands together and got ready to press the button.

"Hold tight," he grinned, "We're bringing down the government."

He pressed the button and there was a harsh buzzing noise as the door swung closed and the floor started to open, the Smiler in the booth turning its head to the demon face as the floor opened up.

_Okay, we need to drop down the floor now and land in a pile of garbage… Just like going down a waterslide then…_

The Doctor pulled Amy and I back as the floor started to open. I tugged away from him though.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing me.

I gave him an almost crazy grin. "I know where it goes and I'm going to have some fun with it! GERONIMO!"

I jumped, canon-balled actually, down the tube, laughing the entire way down. I heard Amy and the Doctor fall in after me, Amy screaming shrilly and the Doctor laughing along with me.

I landed, soaked in…bleh, and scrambled to my feet, quickly moving out of the way of the tube.

The Doctor landed with a thumb and a slight splash. He got to his feet faster than I did and started sonicing the walls.

Amy came screaming down the tube, landing on her back with a disgusted expression moments later.

"High speed air canon, lousy way to travel," the Doctor commented, still sonicing.

"Where are we?" Amy lifted her hand, bringing some of the…squishy stuff with it.

"600 feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say…Lancashire," the Doctor continued as Amy stood up, "What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave, looks like a cave."

"It's not a cave," I told them.

"It's a rubbish dump. And it's _minging_!" Amy grumbled, throwing bits of garbage off of her.

"Yes, but only food refuse," the Doctor picked up some food and sniffed it, "Organic, coming from all over the ship."

"The floor's all squishy," Amy remarked, kneeling to feel the floor, "Like a water bed."

"But feeding what?" the Doctor pondered.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy."

The Doctor stood up as there was a distant moaning and he glanced around, still slightly confused. I waded over to him nudged him slightly. He looked at me, curious.

"We're in a mouth," I told him quietly, "A very, _very_ big mouth."

"It's not a floor, Amy, it's a…" I trailed off, "So…"

"The next word is kind of a scary word," the Doctor said, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to keep her calm, "Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place. Go 'omm.'"

"Omm," Amy frowned.

"It's a tongue," I informed her.

"A tongue?"

"A tongue," the Doctor said excitedly, "A great big _tongue_!"

"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? _We're in a mouth?!_ Amy was beginning to freak out.

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy."

"How do we get out?"

"How big is this beastie?" the Doctor pulled out his sonic, waving it around, "It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach."

"Stop talking!" I groaned, "You're going to jinx us."

"Though not right now." He amended.

"Doctor, Phoenix, how do we get out?" Amy asked, panicked.

"If it has to be fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, then the mouth must be…" the Doctor trailed off.

"Closed for business," I sighed, "We need to hit the eject button. This isn't going to be pleasant…"

"We can try though," Amy said and stepped forward.

"No!" the Doctor shouted, "Stop! Don't move, too late!"

"It's started," I yelled.

"What has?" Amy gasped.

"The swallow reflex," I told her before turning to the Doctor, "Hit the flipping eject button!"

His eyes widened and he started sonicing the walls of the mouth frantically.

"Eject button?" Amy called as the mouth heaved, "How does a mouth have an eject button?"

"Think about it!" I shouted.

We all managed to stand just as a wave of bile came crashing towards us.

"Right then," the Doctor straightened his bowtie, "This isn't going to be big on dignity." He shot a grin at me, "Geronimo!"

Amy screamed as there was a loud grunt and splash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urgh…" I groaned, "That's the second time I've been knocked unconscious in what, five hours?"

Amy started coughing, apparently coming to.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick," the Doctor answered all of Amy's questions before she could get them out.

"Where are we?" Amy questioned as I stood up and attempted to both wring out and comb through my hair.

_See, this is where having y short hair would come in handy, though, to be fair, having it long isn't really a problem… It just takes forever to dry._

"Overspill pipe, at a guess," I threw out, offering a hand to Amy to help her up.

"Oh, God, it stinks!" Amy grimaced.

"That's not the pipe," I told her, and she sniffed herself, grimacing.

"Whoa! Can we get out?" she asked as the Doctor soniced the door.

"One door, one switch, one condition: We forget everything we saw." The Doctor explained quickly, the switch lighting up on queue.

"Look familiar?" I chimed in.

"That's the carrot," the lights turned on, "Oh, here's the stick," the Doctor continued, striding down to the other end of the small corridor where there were two Smilers sitting in booths.

"There's a creature living in the heart of this ship, what's it doing there?" the Smilers turned to angry, "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on! Big old beast below decks and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat, is that how it works?" The faces turned to what could classify as demonic, "Oh, stop it! I'm not leaving, and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?"

The booths swung open, and the Smilers stood up, walking towards us.

"Give it a second…" I mumbled as we all continued to step back.

The door swung open and Liz 10 walked in, and proceeded to shoot both Smilers where the stood. She twirled her gun on her finger for a second before holstering it.

"Look who it is," I grinned.

"You look a lot better without your mask," the Doctor added.

"You must be Amy," Liz said, shaking Amy's hand, "Liz. Liz 10." She quickly pulled her hand away though and wiped it on her cloak. "Love your hair Amy. Shame about the sick."

She quickly started walking off down the corridor to where Mandy was standing, "You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" the Doctor questioned.

"Stuck my gizmo on you," she tossed him another handheld device, "Been listening in. Nice move with the hurl escape. So, what's the big fellow doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor said quickly.

"No," Liz shook her head, "Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?" he questioned.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious strangers, MOs consistent with higher alien intelligence, one with the reddest hair you'll ever see, the other with the hair of an idiot…" the Doctor looked like he was about to protest, but ran a hand through his hair instead, "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" the Doctor questioned.

The Smilers started moving, "They're repairing, doesn't take them long, let's move!"

We all ran out of the corridor, into another larger one. "The Doctor, old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Phoenix, tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you though Doctor, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen after you introduced her to Jack, the bad, bad, boy."

_Okay, now I'm really confused. I haven't done ANY of this! I thought time changed as it happened and I haven't DONE any of this!_

I glanced at the Doctor, who seemed just as confused.

"Liz 10!" he realized.

"Liz 10, yeah, Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" We all hit the floor as she shot some Smilers, "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

We kept going down the corridors and I asked, "But I haven't done any of that yet. Maybe I will, but I haven't yet."

Liz glanced back at me, "I got a letter one day that said on quote, that your timeline was, 'a bit wibbly.' I don't have a clue as to what the hell it means, but they said you'd need to hear it."

I nodded. "Take each day as it comes and hope to God that I don't die sooner rather than later and screw everything up."

We entered a corridor with lots of caged up spiky tentacle like things in it. "There's a high speed Vator through there…" the Doctor and I stopped to look at the tentacles, "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

"I saw one of these up top," Amy mentioned, "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root."

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." The Doctor explained, his voice slightly sad.

"What? Like an infestation? Someone's helping it, feeding it, feeding my subjects to it!" Liz said angrily, "Come on! We've got to keep moving."

I looked at the tentacles sadly. _ Don't worry. We'll help you soon._

"Doctor, Phoenix?" Amy said hesitantly.

"Oh Amy," the Doctor breathed, "We should never have come here."

**So, opinions of the story, constructive criticism, favorite, alert, review!**

**On Asylum of the Daleks:**

**The Parliament of the Daleks. The Prime Minister of the Daleks.**

**I mean, really? You fly around time and space in a big blue box and everyone you meet is British! Apparently, even the DALEKS are British and work like the British government! Does NO ONE find this even a little bit strange?**

**And we've got… what four days? Yeah, we've got FOUR DAYS till DINOSAURS ON A SPACESHIP!**

**I'm seriously confused as to how there haven't been dinosaurs in Doctor Who till now. It's just such a good idea, and I'm certain that everyone has at least thought about it!**

**Ah well. We'll get to see on Saturday.**

**Also: Thoughts on Oswin Oswald? Personally, I absolutely adore her. **

_**Rescue me chin boy, and show me the stars!**_

_**Run you clever boy. And remember.**_

***lone tear rolls down face***

**Jenna-Louise Coleman is going to be fantastic.**

**That is all**

**FF4E**


	8. The Beast Below: Part 3

**I have 80+ reviews.**

**What? When did that happen? Also, I got over 800 views in the past 2 days. I love you, all of you, honestly :)**

**And so, with barely any further ado, I give you another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who *sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob hic sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob***

Chapter 8

We entered the Queen's room and immediately noticed the cups of water on the floor. The Doctor stepped between them carefully, looking at the glasses curiously.

"Why all the glasses? He questioned.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something and it's my duty to find out what." Liz replied, lounging on the bed. I sat by her on the bed and picked up her mask, looking at it closely, before handing it to the Doctor, who had sat down next to me.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom," I commented as the Doctor looked at the mask, waving it around.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this, my entire reign, and you've achieved more in one afternoon."

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" the Doctor questioned.

_Hmm…probably forty. But she's about, oh, three hundred now? 260 years on a throne, and she has the same memories, over, and over, and over again… It's a wonder that her mind isn't a blob of unrecognizable jelly on the floor yet._

"Forty." Liz answered slowly, "Why?"

"What, you're fifty now? No way!" Amy exclaimed from where she stood, doing her hair.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock," Liz replied, "Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And you always wear this in pubic?" the Doctor questioned.

"Undercover is not easy when you're me. They autographs, the bunting…"

"Air-balanced porcelain," the Doctor informed us as he inspected the mask, "It stays on by itself because it's perfectly sculpted to your face." The Doctor held up the mask to her face.

"Yeah, so what?"

"It's everything, Liz," I sighed. _Poor woman doesn't have a clue…_

The door opened, and half a dozen or so Winders come in, cloaked in black and silent. I glared.

"What are you doing?" Liz cried, "How dare you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." a Winder order, his voice empty of emotions.

"Why would I do that?" Liz moved to stand in front of the Winder, glaring.

The Winder's head turned to reveal a very angry Smiler face.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy breathed.

"Half-Smiler, half-human," I explained, "Probably the result of some sort of genetic experimentation."

"Whatever you creatures are," Liz hissed, "I am still your queen. On whose authority is this thing done?"

"The highest authority ma'am."

"I am the highest authority!"

"Yes ma'am. You must go now ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower ma'am."

The Winders led us away, Liz right behind them with Mandy at her side, and the Doctor, Amy and I behind them walking side-by-side in silence.

When we walked into the Tower, I let out a short gasp._ Oh, god. I can hear him!_

I blinked away the tears that were quickly filling my eyes. I could hear the Star Whale screaming, its painful screams echoing around inside my head, and I realized the Doctor could hear it too.

I saw some of the tentacles, restrained under metal grates, and Amy knelt by them.

"Doctor, Phoenix," she called quickly, "Where are we?"

"The lowest point of Starship UK," he answered.

"The dungeon." I finished, glaring at the elderly white haired man in black roes who came towards us.

"Ma'am," he greeted, flinching at my glare and purposely avoiding my gaze.

"Hawthorne," Liz greeted in surprise, "So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

"There's children down here, what's that all about?" the Doctor questioned, and I felt my anger peak into a rage.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children." Hawthorne remarked offhandedly.

My rage went past rage and I felt like my body should be on fire, what with how hot my anger was. "Citizens of _limited value_?" I hissed, "Limited. _Value_?"

They all stared at me, gaping, and I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. I gave a sickly sweet, obviously fake smile, "Sorry. Please, _continue_."

I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't look at Hawthorne and have to fight the rather strong urge to toss him into a black hole. Or light him on fire. Or hang him by his toes upside down. Or throw him into space and watch him choke…

_You're getting a bit dark, girl. Deep breaths, calm down…_

"You're the first adults it's spared," he continued hesitantly, "You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us, torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky…except it's not a torture chamber, well, except it is, except it isn't. Depends on your angle." the Doctor said, moving to stand by the Star Whale's brain. I went to stand by Liz, who was peering down at the brain cautiously as it was repeatedly struck by electricity.

"What's that?" Liz questioned slowly.

"Well, like he said, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain center of this creature's brain being tortured relentlessly, or it's the gas pedal, Starship UK's go faster button," I cut in, looking sadly down at the brain even though my tone made it sound like I was ready to kill someone."

"I don't understand," Liz shook her head, confused.

"Don't you?" the Doctor questioned, moving closer to Liz, "Come on, a spaceship that could never fly, no vibrations on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, _terrified_, creature. It's not investing you, it's not invading," he spat at Hawthorne, "It's at you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving."

There was a distant groan.

"Tell you what, normally it's above the range of human hearing," the Doctor tossed the grate off of the tentacles and the shot up, stretching to their true height, "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear."

And suddenly, everyone could hear the screaming of the beast below us. I felt tears spill down, over my cheeks. _I understand… Don't worry, it won't be long now, it won't be long…_

"Stop it," Liz begged. But the Doctor held the sonic in place.

"Please," I whispered, and I thought for a moment he didn't hear me. But he turned off the sonic and the noise was quieter again. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, as everyone said nothing in the abrupt absence of screaming.

"Who did this?" Liz asked Hawthorne threateningly.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority," Hawthorne replied calmly. _ Oh you sick bastard. Who could hear that, and not be even a little bit remorseful for what they'd done?_

"_I_ am the highest authority." Hawthorne gave Liz a brief smile. "The creature will be released. Now."

No one moved.

"I said now!" Liz shouted.

"Liz," I called quietly, "Your mask."

"What about my mask?"

The Doctor tossed it to her. "Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say," the Doctor explained.

"Yeah, it's antique, so?"

"Yeah, an antique, made by craftsman over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face," the Doctor said quietly, "They slowed your body clock alright, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign."

"It's ten years," Liz said insistently, "I've been on this throne ten years!"

"Ten years," he agreed, "The same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here." He guided her over to a computer playing a video with two buttons in front of it.

'Forget' or 'Abdicate'.

"What have you done?" Liz asked Hawthorne, her voice barely a whisper.

"Only what you have ordered," Hawthorne replied patiently, "We work for you ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." Hawthorne flicked on a switch and the screen gave some static snow before showing a Liz who looked a bit younger than now.

"_If you are watching this, if __**I**__ am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale,_" an image of the creature appeared as Liz sat down in the chair, "_Once, there were billions of them. They lived in the depth of space, and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle, the last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we fled on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision._"

"I voted for this," Amy gasped, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, then I'd be faced with an impossible choice: humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"I don't even remember doing it!" Amy protested, while I watched solemnly.

"You did it, that's what counts."

"I… I'm sorry."

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home." He stalked off to the controls for the electricity.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake, I don't even remember doing it!"

No response.

"Doctor!"

"Yeah, I know, you're only human."

"What are you doing?" Liz asked quietly.

"The worst thing I'll ever do," he sighed, fiddling with the controls, "I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain, should knock out its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it," Amy breathed.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I _kill_ everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"There must be something we can do some other way," Liz started.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody HUMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME TODAY!" he shouted, effectively making everyone in the room but me jump, scared out of their wits by angry-Doctor.

Amy stepped away, looking hurt, and the queen walked away from everyone else. I stepped next to her, taking her hand in mine.

"It'll be alright Amy," I whispered to her, "You just need to _notice_ _everything_." I winked at her before stepping away as she moved to sit by Mandy against the wall.

I slowly walked over to the Doctor, who didn't even acknowledge my presence. "Doctor," I murmured softly.

He glared at me, obviously fed up, exasperated, and _hurt_, by the day's events. "What?" he spat, "What could you possibly say-"

He stopped when I threw my arms around him in a tight hug, and hesitantly put his arms back around me.

"I _know_ you don't want to do this," I whispered to him, "I know that better than anyone else here. You don't want to _be_ what this is forcing you to be. And in about ten seconds, you won't have to be."

"There's nothing else I _can_ do. I can't help one without killing the other," he whispered into my hair, holding me like I was a lifeline.

"No there isn't," I pulled back a bit and cupped his face with my hand, "Absolutely nothing. But this isn't what you can do, Doctor. It's what our Scottish friend can do."

And right on time, Amy jumped up, "Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop!" she turned to Liz, "Sorry your Majesty, gonna need a hand."

Amy pressed the button down just as the Doctor tore away from me, shouting, "Amy, no! No!"

I laughed in delight as I clutched a beam when the building shook, the clamps holding the Star Whale releasing.

"Amy, what have you done?" the Doctor asked in horror.

"Absolutely nothing," I smiled, helping the Doctor up as the shaking stopped and giving his hand a squeeze before moving to Amy.

"Good job," I hugged her and she laughed, hugging me back.

"We've increased speed!" Hawthorne called in delight.

"Yeah, well you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help." Amy smirked.

"It's still here," Liz breathed, "I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone, your whole race dead. No future," I moved to stand next to the Doctor taking his hand again, smiling softly, "What couldn't you do then? If you were that, old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind… You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry. "

The Doctor stared at Amy in shock, before blinking rapidly and turned to me with a small smile on his face before leaving the room, far too lost in his own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched silently as Amy skipped up to the Doctor, who was standing in front of a giant window, both of them unaware that I was there.

"From her Majesty," Amy grinned happily, holding up Liz's mask, "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Amy, you could've killed everyone on this ship." The Doctor said seriously.

"You could've killed a Star Whale." She returned, equally serious.

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing though, don't you think?" Amy wondered as she gazed out at the starry city, "The Star Whale. All that pain and misery…and loneliness. And it just made it kind."

I silently moved closer to them, both of them still unaware I was standing there, just to their left.

"But you couldn't have known how it would react."

"You didn't. But Phoenix has seen it for a _long_ time, and I saw it today. Very old, and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?"

The Doctor's mouth twitched upwards into a smile, before they both hugged each other. "Hey." She whispered.

"What?"

"Gotcha." She whispered.

They pulled away after a moment and the Doctor turned bright red when he realized I was standing there with a smile on my face. "Oh! Hello Phoenix."

"Hello Doctor," I laughed. Amy had turned around and she was bright red, but it quickly faded and she nudged the Doctor.

"I guess it's a good thing the Star Whale knows he's got people who understand on his back, isn't it?" she grinned.

I blinked. "What?"

She laughed and the Doctor and I glanced at each other. My mind felt quite honestly confuzzled.

Then it clicked in both of our heads at the same time what she was saying and I felt my face tint pink.

The Doctor was the Star Whale and I was the people who understood, because he had the pain of losing his species and I was the only one who understood more than just what he told them.

"Oh, you're good," I grinned, "You are _very_ good." I winced. "Whoops, to early."

"Did someone else say that?" the Doctor chuckled.

"Not yet," I grinned, "But they will."

"Who?" He begged, attempting to give me sad puppy dog eyes and I frowned.

"Is that the best you can do?" I questioned and Amy laughed, shaking her head.

He pouted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you'll know when I use them on you. And the minute I do, you will become _puddy_ in my hands." I smirked, hooking my arm through Amy's as we went back to the TARDIS, suppressing a yawn as we did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy questioned as we approached the TARDIS.

"The rest of their lives, oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind that, big day tomorrow," the Doctor grinned, moving ahead of us slightly.

"Sorry what?" Amy stopped dead.

"He's a four year old with a time machine shaped like a big blue box, Amy" I reminded her, "He skips anything that could possibly be labeled as boring."

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning…" the Doctor glanced at Amy curiously as he opened the TARDIS, "Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just…just because you could?"

"Once, a _long_ time ago."

"What happened?" Amy asked nervously.

He gestured to himself, "Hello."

"Right…" she started.

I interrupted her, "Is that a phone ringing?"

Amy paused, hearing it too. "You have a phone? People _phone_ you?" she asked as we got into the TARDIS.

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" he gestured to the phone.

Amy picked up the phone, "Hello? Sorry who? No, seriously, who?" Amy put the phone against her shoulder, "Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister? You get about don't you?"

"Which Prime Minister?" the Doctor asked and Amy repeated the question.

I sighed. "Shortcut!" I declared and snatched the phone from Amy leaning on the console, "Hello Mr. Winston Churchill, sir."

Amy's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the Doctor snatched the phone away, "Oh, hello dear, what's up?"

"I believe it's referred to as the direction contrary to the pull of gravity," I remarked, plopping down in the jump seat. Amy cracked up.

"Don't worry about a thing Prime Minister. We're on our way."

He hung up then glanced at me and Amy, "Well, we'll be on our way after you two get some sleep. Humans need sleep; you can't just go running around for weeks like I can."

Amy stared, and then shook her head before glancing at me, "Do I even want to know what he does at night?"

I shook my head, "Even _I_ don't know everything he does at night."

Amy chuckled and shook her head before turning to the Doctor, "Are there rooms we can sleep in?"

He nodded, "Go down the left corridor, turn right, left, right, go straight, then down a ladder, and the doors will be right next to the purple Dulophant."

I grabbed Amy's hand and led her down the left hallway. "Don't worry," I assured her, "If we get lost we can just ask the TARDIS for help."

"What do mean, 'ask the TARDIS for help'?" Amy questioned.

"The TARDIS is sentient," I explained briefly, "She was grown, not made."

"She?"

"The TARDIS is most definitely a she," I smirked, "And she is most definitely sexy."

Amy stared. "Was that a reference to the future?"

"Yes."

"Right then," she nodded, stopping outside a door, "This one looks like mine."

It was a simple honey colored wood door with a brass nameplate that read "_Amy Pond_" on it.

"I'll keep looking for mine," I waved her away, "Night Amy."

"Goodnight Phoenix." She responded before walking into her room.

I smiled as I kept walking, saying a little poem as I searched.

"_In bed above _

_Or deep asleep_

_Greater love _

_Lies further deep_

_This dream must end_

_This world must know_

_We all depend_

_On the beast below."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I left Amy, I found my room quickly, thanks to the TARDIS. The walls were –_what else?_ - TARDIS blue with random Circular Gallifreyan symbols in silver on one wall and the floors were made of some kind of beautiful alien tree.

My bed was a ridiculously large circle with silver sheets that felt like satin, with about a dozen purple pillows thrown towards the head and my sketchbook sat on the edge. _Thank god I have my sketchbook!_ There was a metallic desk in the corner, covered in every kind of art material you could imagine in an organized chaos. A laptop was there too, presumably so I could keep up with the world.

I took a quick shower, making sure to get rid of whatever left over nastiness was left from being in the mouth of the Star Whale, before crawling into the soft covers and falling into a deep sleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Random flashes of strange things; a supernova, an endlessly eating black hole, a camp fire, a match, a pot of boiling water, a kerosene lamp, a wildfire …_

_An eagle, flaming, burning, flying straight into the heart of the sun…_

_Dying one last time…_

_I hope she makes it to the next one…_

I blinked my eyes open and immediately shut them. No wonder I was dreaming about fire, the lights were on ridiculously bright and I was burning hot!

"What..." I mumbled, my voice still thick with sleep. The TARDIS buzzed impatiently. "Do you want me to get up?" Another impatient hum. "Alright, Jesus, give me a minute."

I stumbled off of my large circular bed, and adjusted my oversized cerulean sweatshirt, made sure that my soft gray shorts weren't riding up and threw my hair into a messy ponytail before walking out the door. I wandered out the door, still half asleep, following the buzzing of the TARDIS and found myself in the console room. The Doctor was under the console, sitting the swing with his goggles on, messing with wires that were probably didn't need to be fixed.

I half-sleep walked down the steps to where he was. "Doctor?" I asked, yawning widely, "What are you doing?"

His eyes flickered to me in surprise and his hand slipped, causing a shower of sparks to fly. "Just adjusting the thermo couplings," he responded, cherry, though I could see his eyes were tired, "They never like staying where I put them…"

"You should sleep," I mumbled.

He laughed, "You're one to talk. Hang on a sec," he fiddled with the couplings some more, before taking off his goggles and jumping out of the seat, "Let's get you back to your room."

"You need to sleep," I said, less sleepily. My brain was starting to really wake up and become capable of making a proper argument. "The TARDIS wouldn't have woken me up and led me here otherwise."

There was a buzzing noise and he glared at the ceiling. I gave a half smirk, "She's agreeing with me, isn't she? You _do_ need to sleep Doctor. I'm willing to bet that you haven't taken so much as a nap since you regenerated. Don't want you to overdo yourself and fall into another coma."

He looked surprised for a moment before sulking. "Fine," he grumbled, "But only because you two are ganging up on me!"

I laughed sleepily and we continued to walk to my room in silence. I felt myself start half sleepwalking again.

I stopped suddenly when I ran into something warm. "Sorry…" I mumbled, taking a step back from the Doctor, who'd stopped outside my door. He turned to me in amusement, but it quickly morphed in slight concern.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders to keep me steady.

I frowned, forcing my brain to think around its sleepy haze. "Um… about thirty six to forty hours. And I think I only slept for about an hour or so."

He frowned. "Humans need more sleep than that." He opened the door and guided me through, nudging me gently towards my bed. I yawned widely, silently, and tugged my ponytail out, before practically falling onto my bed and rolling over to the far side, curled up beneath the covers and promptly passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor watched Phoenix as she crawled into her bed and collapsed, almost completely forgetting the fact that he was in the room. Her fiery hair was splayed in wild halo around her head, her body curled up in a loose ball, her face peaceful and innocent, but also so _sad_…

She was beautiful.

_Sleep_, the TARDIS urged him gently, _Sleep_.

His eyes were heavy, his thoughts were becoming slow and jumbled, and he was so _tired_…

He shed his coat, tossing it neatly on the ground, tugging off his bow tie as he slipped off his shoes, leaving those on his coat. His suspenders fell from his shoulders and he lay down on her bed, half wondering what she would do as he pulled the covers over himself.

Her eyes fluttered open sleepily for a moment and she smiled softly, closing her eyes before moving to curl against his side. He found himself automatically moving with her, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close to him.

His eyes soon closed and the Last of the Time Lords slept, holding the strange, parallel girl in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy poked her head in Phoenix's room when she woke up, curious as to whether or not the girl was awake yet, and smirked at the sight she found.

The Doctor was lying on his back with his arms around Phoenix, who had her head lying on his chest and their legs were slightly entwined. Amy kept smirking as she slowly closed the door and walked down the TARDIS hall.

_Not his girlfriend? Right… If you aren't his yet, then it won't be long till you are._

**Sorry :) I was dying for something cute and a tired Time Lord and a sleepy Phoenix are all you really need to throw in a pot and mix together if you want something cute. Not fluff, per say, but just, sort of…the **_**beginning **_**of fluff.**

**And between you and me, the TARDIS helped the Doctor fall asleep due to her awesome telepathic powers :D**

**So, I've decided I'll ask a question about Doctor Who at the end of each chapter, and I'll hope for a response in your reviews!**

**Q: Who is your favorite companion? **

**Female or male, and even if they were only one time Companions so far, like Sally Sparrow or Canton. Or even ones from the Old Who, though I won't promise I know who it is. (I need to watch A LOT of old Who.)**

**So, review and leave me your answers and your feedback there!**

**FF4E**


	9. The Victory of the Daleks: Part 1

**We've broken one hundred reviews! YES!**

**My answer: I absolutely love Donna! (Though Amy and Sally Sparrow are tied for second) And Rory, since he's just, well, RORY :D**

**Amy: I love you. Honestly, you're just… :D Seriously though, your review was amazing and the advice has definitely been taken. I'm not sure how well I would do Doctor POV, but I could certainly try...though not right now.**

**TheRorySong: Parallel-fan-OC stuff… In a fan's mind, yes, that makes absolutely perfect sense. And it's great that you got an account! Even if you don't write, they're really useful to keep track of all the stories you're reading. (Though I'm certain you would be a wonderful writer)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! And even those who didn't, though I wouldn't mind if you did, even if it's just one word or a smiley face :)**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

**Side Note: I was halfway through editing the chapter before I realized that I'd written the title as "Asylum of the Daleks" instead of "Victory of the Daleks." I laughed for about three minutes, and then my sister came down, asked what was wrong with me, and I laughed even harder. I ended up a blubbering, laughing mess with tears coming out of my eyes.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine. But Phoenix is! And all of the little extra dialogue is mine too :)**

Chapter 9: Victory of the Daleks

"Mrph…" I mumbled, snuggling into my pillow, which was decidedly unfluffy, but very warm.

I heard a chuckle. "Hello," a familiar voice said, "Sleep well?"

I let out a yelp of surprise and quickly let go, my face scarlet when I realized that I'd been snuggling _the Doctor_ like he was my pillow. "Sorry!" I squeaked, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"It's fine." he shook his head, but he was blushing too.

_Well of course he is! He barely knows me and I'm cuddling him like he's my boyfriend! What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Err, Doctor?" I started slowly, "Not that it matters much, but…Why are you in here?"

"The TARDIS," he clarified quickly, "She decided to use her telepathic abilities to put me to sleep."

"And she only did that once you were in my room because…?" I glanced up at the ceiling, half expecting her to answer for herself.

There was in fact a slight buzzing, and a blush crept up the Doctor's neck and over his face, his eyes distant before suddenly focusing on me and he scrambled out of the bed, grabbing his things, rambling on too fast for me to understand much more than, "I need to…" a long bout of techno-babble, "…See you in a bit!" and my door quickly closing.

I gaped.

"What did you tell him?" I demanded, looking pointedly at the ceiling.

Another buzz.

I could almost hear the TARDIS laugh "_Spoilers_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I strolled into the console room, deciding to ignore the strangeness of this morning, sporting new clothes I had swiped from the wardrobe. I had on a pair of slightly torn skinny jeans and white high top Converse, (or trainers, as Amy insistently called them) along with a white t shirt covered with colorful painted images of Paris all over it and a casual black blazer over it. I had found an hourglass necklace in a dusty corner of the wardrobe, which I had fallen in love with for no particular reason as soon as I saw it. I also had put my hair back in a fishtail braid, with several little hairpins holding back loose strands.

"Nice," Amy commented as I twirled, "He'll like it."

"What?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly.

"You know what," she smirked, "I poked my head in your room when I woke up, and I found the two of you curled up together. It was sickeningly cute." She chuckled.

I felt my entire face turn crimson. "I… we… we aren't…" I protested weakly and she laughed harder, before her eyes flickered behind me and she nearly fell to the ground in laughter.

I turned and saw the Doctor was standing there, apparently having been fiddling with his sonic before he had stopped dead, his mouth open slightly.

_Is it the hair? Maybe it's the shoes. They're already pretty worn in; maybe they were Ten's… Or he could be embarrassed, that'd be reasonable…_

We both just kept blushing, equally mortified.

"You two are so cute," Amy shook her head.

"Amy!" I groaned.

"You are," she smirked.

I sighed. _I'll have to explain this to her later…_

"So…" I drew out the word, ignoring Amy and the redness on my face, "Churchill?"

"Yes!" the Doctor cheered, his ears still pink, "Churchill!"

I wisely grabbed the console just before the Doctor hit the materialization lever.

Amy was not so lucky.

_I'd say it serves her right, but…_

When the shaking stopped, Amy was on the ground, slightly dazed. "Urgh…" she groaned.

I laughed, helping her up before following the Doctor over to the door.

The click of guns greeted us when the he opened it, forcing him to become slightly more cautious as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Phoenix, Amy," he said and we walked out of the TARDIS, Amy cautiously, myself with a big grin at seeing…

"Winston Churchill," the Doctor introduced, gesturing towards his friend.

"Doctor?" Winston questioned, "Is it you?"

"Ah, Winston my old friend," the Doctor smiled, reaching to shake the Prime Minister's hand, but Winston gave a "give it to me" gesture and I chuckled.

"Hah, every time," he laughed.

"What's he after" Amy asked.

"TARDIS key." I responded.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved." Winston prompted, and I shook my head, chuckling.

"It doesn't work like that," the Doctor declined, locking the TARDIS.

"Must I take it by force?"

I resisted the urge to snort as the Doctor approached Winston. "I'd like to see you try."

"At ease." Winston said, and the soldiers took their guns off us.

"You rang?" the Doctor questioned.

I held back a bubble of laughter. _Oh, whoops! We're late again!_

"So you changed your face again?" Winston asked as we walked through the trembling corridors, dust falling from the ceiling.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." the Doctor agreed.

"Got it!" Amy cried triumphantly, her boots clicking on the floor, "Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

"Yup!" I agreed cheerfully, "Top secret heart of the war, just under London."

"Your late by the way," Winston said offhandedly, taking some papers from a young woman._ Again with the names! Why can't I remember the names?_

The Doctor checked his watch then looked at me. "Late?"

"Late," I agreed, nodding my head.

"I rang you a month ago."

"Really?" the Doctor pondered, "Sorry, sorry! Type 40 TARDIS, just running her in."

"And how long does that take?" I questioned, smirking, "More than 700 years?"

He opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it, running his hand through his hair instead, and I turned away to watch the young woman and Winston, a small smirk on her face.

"Something the matter, Breen?" _Thank you Churchill_, "You look a little down in the dumps!"

"No sir. Fine sir." She forced a smile.

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day!"

"Yes sir." I smiled at Breen when she glanced at Amy and I, before she turned and walked off.

"Excuse me sir," another man came up, "We've got another formation, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain!" Winston replied, "We'll give 'em what for! Coming Doctor?"

"Why?" he wondered.

"I have something to show you." He responded before walking off, cane in hand.

I walked towards the elevator in silence, thinking…

_This is the Victory of the Daleks. Just the title of the episode had everyone wondering… but it's almost worse than the Daleks killing the Doctor. The fact that they get away without even a single casualty that wasn't self inflicted is awful, and then of course, the next time we really see them, the Doctor gets fired at a planet and expected to fix it…_

_Will I be still there? This world is dangerous and there's a very good chance I might not make it out alive. And what would happen to me during the Doctor's two hundred years of travelling alone if I make it that far?_

Winston started talking, pulling me from my thoughts. "We stand at a crossroads, Doctor," he began, "Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

The Doctor glanced back at us. "Such as?"

The elevator stopped. "Follow me," Winston said before we walked out onto a roof top.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell," Winston explained, "Head of our Ironsides project."

The Doctor sent Bracewell a "V" for victory and I waved. "How do you do?" Bracewell waved back.

A bomb fell, causing a loud explosion. Amy looked on in shock. "It's…it's…Oh, Doctor, Phoenix, it's…"

"History," he sighed, all of us watching this younger, war torn version of London.

"Ready Bracewell?" Winston called.

"Aye aye sir!" he called back, giving a thumbs up, looking at the oncoming planes through a pair of binoculars.

"On my order," Bracewell said, "Fire!"

Laser beams shot into the air, immediately taking out the planes. I tried to hold back my terror.

_Daleks, okay, you can face Daleks. Hopefully I can manage it without getting blown to smithereens in the process. They're just big pepperpots with a plunger and a whisk…which can either shoot or sucker you to death... Not helping, not helping, DEFINITLY not helping! Calm down, you're going to be fine; the only casualties are two Marines and two plane pilots… I think… The Daleks aren't interested in killing the Earth right now, not really, they're just using it as insurance because they want the Doctor to let them leave and…multiply. How would that even work? ...EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEW…_

"That wasn't human," I remarked quietly.

"That was never human technology. That sounded like…" the Doctor trailed off, Amy watching him curiously, "Show me. Show me what that was!" He quickly climbed the ladder up to Bracewell, who took his urgency as curiosity.

"Advance!" Bracewell called.

"Our new secret weapon!" Winston announced as an army green Dalek rolled out from between some sandbags, "What do you think?"

"I think this is going to go hell _very_ quickly." I commented.

"Quite something, eh?" Winston continued, not hearing my comment.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked the Dalek.

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER." The Dalek's harsh voice grated out.

"What?"

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER." It repeated.

"Stop it! Stop it, now," the Doctor demanded, "You know who I am, you always know."

"YOUR IDENTITY IS UNKNOWN."

"Perhaps I can clarify things here," Bracewell offered, "This is one of my Ironsides."

The Doctor spun to face him. "Your what?"

"You will help the allied cause in any way that you can."

"YES."

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed."

"YES."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"TO WIN THE WAR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked around the office, glancing at the desk both the Doctor and Winston were standing by that was covered in diagrams, blueprints, and anything you could think of proving that Bracewell had _made_ the Daleks.

"They're called Daleks!" the Doctor continued to insist, "They're called Daleks!"

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look! Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs! He _invented_ them!"

"Invented them? Oh, no, no, _no_!"

"Yes," Winston continued, "He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. The man's a genius."

"Scottish genius too," Amy remarked, "Maybe you should listen to him."

"Shh!" I shushed her.

"He didn't invent them," the Doctor told Winston quietly, "They're alien."

"Alien." Winston repeated slowly.

I forced myself not to look at the Dalek as it rolled past the door, twiddling my thumbs as I did so, looking everywhere but it.

"And totally hostile." the Doctor continued, glancing over his shoulder as the Dalek passed.

"Precisely. They will win me the war." Winston flipped over one of the blueprints to show a "To Victory!" sign with a Dalek printed on it.

_Really? If this is your so called secret weapon, then WHY are you putting it on POSTERS?! It's a wonder more people didn't already know about Daleks!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?" the Doctor questioned Winston as we walked down another corridor.

"When I rang you month ago," Winston started, "I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes, right so destroy them!" the Doctor urged, "Exterminate them!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

"We are," I remarked, "And it isn't pretty."

Another Dalek passed.

_It's unnerving to see them so… docile. Even if they are being used in a war, this is TAME for Daleks._

"Amy, tell him," the Doctor instructed, obviously hoping that she would get through to him.

"Tell him what?" she responded, confused.

"About the Daleks."

"What would I know about the Daleks?" she questioned, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Everything, they invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that." Amy kept staring at him like he was off his rocker, "Amy. Tell me you remember the Daleks."

"Nope, sorry," she laughed nervously.

"That's not possible."

"Oh, yes it is." I shook my head, walking into the map room with the Doctor directly behind me, leaving a very confused Amy behind us.

"So, they're up to something, but what?" the Doctor thought aloud, all of us standing against a wall.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy grinned, skipping over to a nearby Dalek.

"Amy. Amelia!" the Doctor called, watching urgently as she rapped on the Dalek.

"She'll be fine." I told him softly, and a small amount of the tension in his eyes faded.

_One less thing to worry about._

"CAN I BE OF ASSISTANCE?" the Dalek asked in its grating monotone.

"Oh, yes, yes! See, um, my friends reckon you're dangerous. That you're an alien," Amy continued, "Is it true?"

_Because they are definitely going to tell you Amy. If you ask an evil villain for the whole plan at the wrong moment, they will tell you NOTHING._

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER."

"Yeah, got that bit, love a squaddie, what else though?"

"PLEASE EXCUSE ME. I HAVE DUTIES TO PERFORM."

"A polite and docile Dalek," I shuddered, "That's just… creepy."

The Doctor gave a brief breath of laughter before walking over to Winston and taking his cigar. "Winston. Winston, please," he begged.

"We are waging total war, Doctor!" Winston exclaimed, "Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

"Just wait till the Daleks get started. You'd think you the Luftwaffe were being civil and offering you tea." I snorted. _Honestly, just LISTEN, Churchill! It's not that hard!_

"Men and woman and children slaughtered. Families torn apart! Wren's churches in flames," Winston sounded distraught.

"Yeah, try the Earth in flames!"

"I weep for my country. I weep for my empire," Winston continued, moving around the table, "And it is breaking my heart."

"But you're resisting Winston, the whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope." The Doctor pressed on.

"But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now." Winston continued.

Another Dalek rolled up. "CAN I BE OF ASSITANCE?"

"Shut up!" I shouted, and the Dalek backed off.

"Listen to me, just listen!" the Doctor urged Winston, "The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no _pity_. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them."

"If Hitler invaded Hell, I would give a favorable reference to the Devil!" Winston retorted, "These machines are our salvation!" A siren sounded, "Oh, the all clear. We are safe for now."

"At least," I said as Winston walked away, "You think you are."

"Why'd you shout at the Dalek?" the Doctor turned to me a moment later.

"Because I hate them," I responded instantly, "They're number three on my most feared and hated list of aliens."

"Only three?" the Doctor wondered, "What's worse than Daleks?"

"Two things in my opinion. One of which is spoilers and one of which is coming so soon hat if I told you it would give a hell of a lot away." I answered.

_Weeping Angels and the Silence… Both of them are just EEK! Vashta Nerada in a very close fourth, the Minotaur in the hotel of death comes fifth, it goes on and on and on… _

He nodded slowly and Amy walked over to us. "Doctor, Phoenix, it's the all clear." She looked at us, "Are you both okay?"

"What does hate look like, Amy?" the Doctor asked.

"Hate?" she answered, unsure where this was going.

"It looks like a Dalek," the Doctor continued, "And I'm going to prove it."

He quickly strode out of the room, past another Dalek, with Amy and I dashing after him.

As we walked off to find Bracewell, I couldn't help but comment. "You do realize we're fighting evil pepperpots, right?"

"What?" the Doctor and Amy asked simultaneously.

"The Daleks are shaped like pepperpots, and they've got a whisk to shot lasers with, not to mention the awful plunger of death," I shook my head, "It took me awhile to figure it out in my world but once I did, I couldn't stop noticing it."

Another Dalek passed us and Amy snorted, a grin on her face, "Oh my God, you're right! They're rolling pepperpots!"

The Doctor turned to stare at the Dalek. "900 years of facing Daleks and I've _never_ noticed that. Why did I not notice?"

"Dunno," I shrugged, "Maybe because if you did, then the first cheap shot you'd take at them every time would be about it."

"I would not!" a small smirk came onto his face as he thought about it, "Maybe I would…"

"I shouldn't have mentioned it," I shook my head again, "I really shouldn't have."

We came across the room Bracewell was working in and the Doctor immediately started talking.

"Alright, Proff! The PM's been filling us in. Amazing thing, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit," Bracewell said modestly.

_Poor guy. Doesn't even know he's a robot…_

Hmm, not bad for a Paisley boy," Amy commented, looking around a desk full of…stuff.

Bracewell chuckled, "Yes, I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"How did you do it, come up with the idea." The Doctor wondered.

"Well, how does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell countered.

"Do you get a lot of these muses?" I asked.

"Ideas just seem to teem from my head," he waved his hands around, "Wonderful things! Like, let me show you." he moved to pick up some papers off another desk, "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight, gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside the terrestrial atmosphere. Come to me in the bath!"

The Doctor peered at the papers closely and asked, "Are these your ideas or theirs?"

"Oh, no, no, no, these robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are the perfect servant and the perfect warrior." Bracewell took a cup of tea from a Dalek.

It spun it's eyestalk to stare at me. It felt like it wasn't just seeing me though; it felt like it was really _looking_. I glared at it, unnerved.

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised you, you cannot trust them," The Doctor said seriously, "Call them what you like, the Daleks are death."

"Yes Doctor!" Winston cut in as he came in with _another_ Dalek, "Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"And death to everyone else too!" I shot back at him and he looked slightly surprised.

"WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME TEA?" the Dalek that had stared asked.

The Doctor had had enough. "Stop this!" he smashed the tray, everyone recoiling at his sudden movement, "What are you doing here, what do you want?"

"WE SEEK ONLY TO HELP YOU."

"To do what?"

"TO WIN THE WAR!"

"Really?" the Doctor looked disbelieving, "Which war?"

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND."

_Of course you do! You're just trying to get the Doctor's testimony. And the only reason I'm not telling him to go quietly blow up your ship is because without this, there would be no Daleks, and if there were no Daleks, then Asylum of the Daleks can't happen which would be bad because THEN-_

"This war against the Nazis are," the Doctor clarified, dragging me from my racing thoughts, "Or your war, the war against the rest of the Universe. The war against all life forms that are not Dalek."

I quietly grabbed an oversized metal wrench that was lying on the ground.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND." The Dalek repeated, "I AM YOUR SOLDIER."

"Alright, okay, okay!" he turned to find something, and I tossed the wrench to him. He grinned, hefting towards the Dalek. "Alright soldier, defend yourself!"

He started violently banging the Dalek, everyone wincing as he did, but no one moved to stop him.

"YOU DO NOT REQUIRE TEA?" the Dalek asked.

Another strike.

"Stop it!" Bracewell shouted, "Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, please, these machines are _precious_!" Winston called.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted, "Fight back! You want to, don't you? You know you do!"

"I must protest!" Bracewell called. I couldn't help but chuckle at how polite they sounded compared to what people in my day would do, especially in America. Not all of the stereotypical judgments are far from base.

"What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me!"

"Doctor!" I pulled him back. "Deep breaths, calm down."

"PLEASE DESIST FROM STRIKING ME." The Dalek politely requested, "I AM YOU SOLDIER."

"You are my enemy!" he shouted, punctuating his words with the wrench before stumbling back, "And I am yours! You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again, I have defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor and you are the Daleks!" He shoved the Dalek back.

"Now it starts," I grinned as the Daleks slowly turned its eyestalk to face us.

"CORRECT." It said, before looking to another Dalek, 'REVIEW TESTIMONY."

"_I am the Doctor,_" the Doctor's voice played back, "_And you are the Daleks!_"

"Testimony," the Doctor breathed, "What are you talking about, testimony?"

"TRANSMITING TESTIMONY NOW." The other Dalek said in a deeper gravelly voice. _Odd, I hadn't noticed. They sound different from one another._

"Transmit what, where?" the Doctor pressed.

"TESTIMONY ACCEPTED." The Dalek said.

"Get back, all of you." The Doctor pushed us back.

"Don't call in soldiers; the Daleks will just shoot them!" I shouted to Winston.

"Marines!" he called anyway, "Marines! Get in here!" Two young men ran into the room, only to be shot on the spot.

I glared at the Daleks as Bracewell shouted, "Stop it! Stop it please! What are you doing?! You are my Ironsides!"

"WE ARE THE DALEKS."

"But I created you!" Bracewell cried desperately.

"NO." It shot Bracewell's hand, which revealed as stump of metal and wire, "WE CREATED YOU."

"DETECTING HIGH LEVELS OF NITROGEN AND CARBON. RETREAT!" the deep voiced Dalek said.

"VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!" the Daleks chanted as the beamed up out of the room.

"What just happened?" Amy breathed.

"He wanted to know what they wanted," I sighed, "What their plan was. _He_ was their plan."

The Doctor ran out of the room, and I followed him in a mad dash.

"Testimony accepted, that's what they said, _my_ testimony." The Doctor said, unlocking the TARDIS.

"Don't beat yourself up;" Amy told him, "You were right. So is this what we do now, chase after them?"

"This is what I do and it's dangerous, so you two wait here." The Doctor grinned like that was fine.

"So, what, you mean we've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the _London Blitz_." Amy said disbelievingly.

"Safe as it gets around me." He said, before going into the TARDIS.

"Amy," I asked slowly, "Do you want to share the slapping rights or should I just slap him when he gets back?"

"It's all yours." She sighed. "Well, what does he expect us to do now?"

"KBO, of course." Winston responded.

"Sorry?" I questioned.

"Keep bunkering on!"

Breen ran in. "Prime Minister! A signal from an unidentified object hanging in the sky, Captain says. We can't get a proper fix though, it's too far up."

I shot a grin at Amy. "What do you think Miss Pond, Phoenix? The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is."

"Yup," she nodded, "Cos he'll be on that ship won't he? Right in the middle of everything."

"Never expect anything less." I laughed.

**Ta da! Another chapter, available for you to read.**

**So…**

**Q: Scariest monster of them all? Don't be shy, I won't judge, even if it's an Ood, albeit a rabid one :)**

**One other thing: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. Feel free to leave what you thought of it!**

**Review! And give me questions of your own, I'll do my best to provide answers.**

**FF4E**


	10. The Victory of the Daleks: Part 2

**Just realized that I have broken the thirty thousand word count AND I've reached chapter 10! YES! *does happy dance of victory***

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I hope I answered your questions well :)**

**Answer: Weeping Angels, hands down. The Silence and them were tied for first but I read an official monster guide (yes, I know, shut up) and it said something rather creepy about the angels. The Weeping Angels isn't actually their name, remember? They're called the Lonely Assassins and APPARENTLY the can take the shape or form of any statue.**

***Thinks hard about the title of episode five of season 7* **

_**The Angels take Manhattan**_

**Manhattan…New York…NEW YORK. THE STAUE OF FREAKING LIBERTY! WE'RE SCREWED!**

**Food for thought :)**

**Disclaimer: Is there a point to this other than to make poor fangirls suffer and sob at the fact that they do not, in fact, own Doctor Who?**

Chapter 10

We were in the map room when a man announced with panic, "The generators won't switch off. The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister."

"It has to be them," Amy realized, "Has to be the Daleks."

"The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks!" Winston turned to another man, "Get those lights out before those Germans get here. Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out."

"German bombers sighted near the channel, sir. They'll be here in ten minutes, sir." Breen reported.

"Here they come," Winston sighed before giving off orders.

"We can't just sit here!" Amy said, "We've got to take the fight to the Daleks!"

"How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs." Winston retorted.

"Oh god, we must have something…" Amy groaned.

"We do," I said, and they both spun to me, "You know, villains always make mistakes, you just have to wait for it. And they made this mistake a long time ago. We need to go see Bracewell."

"He was made by the Daleks!" Amy realized.

"Yup!" I nodded, walking off, "And we can use that against them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked into the lab, where Bracewell was pointing a gun at himself. I looked on sadly at the familiar scene.

"Bracewell!" Winston called, "Put the gun down."

"My life is a lie," Bracewell said, his voice shaking slightly, "And I choose to end it."

"On your own time then," I smiled softly and moved close to him, "Because right now we need your help."

"But those creatures…my Ironsides. They made me," Bracewell continued, "I can remember things, so many things. The last war, the squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?!"

"What you are, sir is either on our side or theirs," Winston responded, "Now I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?"

"Listen to me," I said to Bracewell softly, "I understand. I really do," I took the gun from him, "I know where your head is and it isn't a pretty place. But we _need_ you, Bracewell, because the Daleks have lit up London like Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight; hundreds of homes will be destroyed, if we don't stop them. You are the _only_ one who can help us take them down."

"I am?" Bracewell wondered.

"You're Dalek technology," I explained, "You're as clever as the Daleks are…so start thinking."

"What about rockets?" Amy wondered, "Have you got rockets? Because you said gravity whats-its and hypersonic flight. Some kind of missile."

"This isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond; we need proper tactical- Oh! A missile!" Winston realized.

_And cue facepalm._

"Or," Winston continued.

"Or what?" Amy asked.

"We could send something up there you say?" Winston questioned Bracewell.

"Well, with a gravity bubble, yeah," Bracewell pulled out the diagram with his good hand, "Theoretically, it's possible that you could actually send something into space."

"Bracewell," Winston announced, dropping the papers back on the table, "It's time to think _big_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were back in the map room and Amy was pacing anxiously. "Do you think it'll work?" she asked me.

"Give it a couple of minutes," I told her, "Everything will be fine, though there are a couple of incredibly tense moments coming up."

Bracewell walked in before Amy got the chance to respond. "At last!" Winston cried, "Are they ready?"

"I hope so," Bracewell said, hefting a small round screen in a green box onto the table, "But in the meantime…" he whacked the box, "This will pick up Dalek transmissions."

The screen went static before showing a black and white image of the Doctor and the new Daleks.

"…_THE PARADIGM OF THE NEW DALEK RACE."_

"It's him!" Amy said happily, "It's the Doctor!"

"S_CIENTIST, STRATEGIST, DRONE, ETERNAL, AND THE SUPREME."_ The white Dalek listed.

_Hmm, let's see… the Daleks are bigger and brighter… Apparently they got tired of being the size of fifth graders and decided to upgrade to being as tall as sixth graders. SO impressive._ _Taste the rainbow Dalek pepperpots. Oh, Tumblr had a field day with this…_

"_Which would be you I'm guessing,_" The Doctor gestured to the white one, "_Well; you have a nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme._"

"He's got company," I remarked to the small group that had gathered around us, "New company."

"You've got to hurry up." Amy urged Winston just as a phone started ringing.

Bracewell picked it up, "Yes? ...Right, right, thanks." He hung up, "Ready when you are, Prime Minister."

"Send it!" Winston answered immediately.

"The spaceship's exact coordinates located." Bracewell said.

Winston gave some orders and a man started speaking into a phone, "Bronze Horse to Dannyboy, Bronze Horse to Dannyboy! Scramble, scramble, scramble!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ALERT: UNIDENTIFIED PROJECTILE APPROACHING. CORRECTION: MULTIPLE PROJECTILES."

"WHAT HAVE THE HUMANS DONE?"

"I don't know." the Doctor retorted.

"EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN!"

"_Dannyboy to the Doctor, Dannyboy to the Doctor, are you receiving me, over?" _A voice came over the intercom.

"Oh, Winston, you beauty!" the Doctor shouted in delight to the ceiling.

"_Dannyboy to the Doctor, come in, over._"

"Loud and clear, Dannyboy! Big dish, side of the ship, blow it up, over!" he instructed, running to avoid laser beams as the Daleks shot at him.

"EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You heard him, Group Captain, target that dish!" Winston ordered, "Send it all we've got!"

"Bronze Horse to Dannyboy, Bronze Horse to Dannyboy, target that dish and stop that signal, over." The Captain said.

"_Understood, sir. You can count on us, sir, over."_

"Oh, good luck, lads!" a curly haired woman cheered.

"_We've lost Jubilee sir, over."_

"Beam still active, sir." The Captain reported.

"Send them in again," Winston ordered.

I watched with a slight sense of foreboding as the second pilot went out.

"_The dish seems to be protected, over._" Dannyboy told us.

"_I'm going in,_" Dannyboy continued, "_Wish me luck, over._"

"Direct hit, sir!" the Group Captain called, and the entire room burst into cheers as London was put back under the cover of darkness.

I laughed and cheered along with everyone else, but I kept a close eye on Bracewell. _Shouldn't be long now…_

And it wasn't. Not two minutes later the Doctor ran in and promptly punched Bracewell in the face before clutching his hand.

"Doctor!" Amy cried in surprise.

"Sorry Bracewell, you're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell cried.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that and the Earth will bleed through to another dimension." The Doctor explained quickly, fishing out his sonic from his pocket.

The Doctor quickly ripped open Bracewell's shirt. "Now keep down!" he ordered before sonicing Bracewell, who's chest slid open like panels to reveal a metal version of his chest underneath with the bomb inside, which was lit up and counting down.

"Well?" Amy breathed.

"I don't know!" the Doctor responded, "Never seen one up close before."

"So, what? They've wired him up to detonate?" Amy guessed.

"No," I sighed, "He _is_ the bomb. A walking, talking, _living_ bomb."

"Exploding!" the Doctor added, making an explosion motion with his hands, "The moment that flashes red."

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut!" Amy said desperately, mildly panicking, "Isn't there? There's always a blue wire! Or a red one…"

"Not helping," I told her.

"It's incredible!" Winston said, sounding as confused and surprised as anyone else, "He talked about his memories. The Great War!"

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted into a positronic brain." The Doctor answered.

"Tell me about your life," the Doctor said to Bracewell, kneeling by him.

"What's he doing?" Amy whispered to me.

"He's trying to get him to believe that he's human…because a human can't become a bomb and detonate." I whispered back.

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time." Bracewell responded.

"Tell me and prove you're human," the Doctor answered, "Tell me everything."

The first panel turned red.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my head drop as well as I ran through the episode in my mind.

_Oh Doctor, you should know that this isn't going to work… You spend so much time with humans, but you aren't human in the slightest. _

I looked up at Amy, who was watching the Doctor and Bracewell with a serious look, but she wasn't quite sure…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered.

She glanced at me with amusement, "You too, huh?"

_That's exactly what Jack said to Martha. Oh, God, the irony…_

"It won't matter in the end," I shook my head sadly, "Do you know…"

"What we could do?" she finished, "Yeah."

"Let's do it then."

We both kneeled by Bracewell, and I eyed the countdown carefully.

_The last one is almost red._

"Hey," I whispered, "Edwin."

His eyes flickered over to Amy and I, tearful, as the Doctor watched us curiously.

"Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" Amy continued.

"What?" he wondered, confused at the sudden change.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I smiled sadly at him, my eyes flicking to the Doctor for less than a second.

"But kind of a good hurt," Amy said to him.

The countdown started going backwards. Very, _very_, slowly.

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh," I smiled, "There's a her."

"What's her name?" the Doctor asked, catching on.

"Dorabella," Bracewell breathed with a slight smile on his face.

"Dorabella," the Doctor grinned, "That's a lovely name, a beautiful name."

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy asked quietly.

"Oh, such a smile," his smile was full blown now, "Her eyes were so blue, almost violet, like the last touch of sunset at the edge of the world… Dorabella…"

The bomb powered down.

"Welcome to the human race," I grinned at Bracewell who grinned right back, relieved that he wasn't the cause of the death of an entire planet.

The Doctor grinned at us before turning to Winston, "You're brilliant," he turned to Bracewell, "You're brilliant and _you_," he gestured to the two of us, unsure what to say before tightly hugging us both simultaneously.

"Now," he continued, jumping up, "Gotta stop them, gotta stop the Daleks!"

"Wait, Doctor, wait!" Bracewell called, "It's too late. They're gone."

"Gone?" the Doctor questioned, "They're gone? No, no! They can't! They can't have got away from me again!"

He was angry and shouting, pacing frantically as the entire room stared at him.

"No, I can feel it," Bracewell assured him, "My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

The Doctor had an almost defeated look on his face as Amy walked over to him. "Doctor, it's okay! You did it, you stopped the bomb." Amy looked at his face again, before cautiously saying, "Doctor?"

"I had a choice," he breathed, "They knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They've beaten me, they've won."

"You _saved _the_ Earth_." Amy emphasized, "Not too shabby, is it?"

There was a pause.

"Is it?"

"No," he grinned half-heartedly, "It's not _too_ shabby."

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend," Winston stepped up, "Here, have a cigar!"

The Doctor just waved him off and I chuckled. Amy sent me a glance and then looked at the Doctor pointedly. I recalled what I had asked Amy about earlier.

I merely smirked at her.

"Now then!" the Doctor grinned, "I should probably get rid of all your alien tech. Can't leave that here."

Winston started to protest but the Doctor cut him off, "If I don't get rid of it, Winston, it could blow a hole the size of France in the Universe."

"First Belgium, now France," I mumbled to myself, laughing silently, "What's next, Russia?"

"Phoenix, I'm going to need a hand with the removal," the Doctor said, already walking down a hallway, "Amy, search the room for anything that looks wrong."

I rolled my eyes and ran after the Doctor, trying not to notice Amy's sad smile as she watched us go.

"So, what are we looking for?" I asked, looking around Bracewell's workspace curiously.

"I need you…" he tugged me over to an object that didn't look like anything my mind could comprehend, "To hold this here…" he pulled back a part of it and I immediately held it in the exact spot, "While I empty out the insides."

"How long is this going to take?" I questioned.

"Ten minutes," he responded instantly.

"Which ten minutes?"

"What do you mean, 'Which ten minutes?' I mean ten minutes." He answered.

"Yes, but ten minutes on Earth, ten minutes on Mars, ten minutes on Frempalla…"

The Doctor paused in his sonicing and glanced at me. "You're good." He commented.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks. Which ten minutes?"

He chuckled, "Fifteen Earth minutes."

"Right then," I sighed and shifted slightly so my arm could hold the piece back without getting tired.

Half an hour later he had disabled all the alien tech and reduced it to scrap metal that Winston could reuse.

"One more thing…" he mumbled, pulling out his sonic and waving it around, "The Daleks mentioned high levels of nitrogen and carbon, along with a high heat level. I asked them about it on their ship and they said that if it exploded that England would become a series of small islands…"

He frowned spinning around to face me, sonicing the walls behind me. "Whenever I get close to it, it moves away! How is it doing…" he turned to me, "Oh."

My brain had come to the same conclusion. Whenever he'd gotten close to me with the sonic, I had moved.

He flashed the sonic and glanced at the readings, "Nitrogen, carbon…" his eyes went wide, "3,500 degree temperature… You don't feel warm by any chance, do you?"

I snorted and shook my head. "No. I could stand in the hottest point of the Sahara in the middle of the dry season, and I would still be ever-so-slightly cold in the tips of my toes and the ends of my fingers."

"Have you always been that way, even in your world?" he asked, sonicing me again.

"Yes."

"Oh, Phoenix…" he sighed, peering at the results, "When was the last time you were warm?"

"I don't know." I responded.

I was lying.

I could tell when it was hot, and I would still sweat if it was more than eighty degrees, but some part of me was always _cold_. The last time I had been warm was last night, when I had curled up with him. I'd never really felt real warmth, but when I woke up… Warmth, all the way down to my fingers and toes.

"What does the cold do to you?" he wondered. He was probably lining up my reactions with a list in his mind. And knowing my stories and the thousands of others on the internet, it wasn't going to be that easy.

"It makes me tired. Not in the hypothermia-induced-hallucinating-tired, but just normal, sleepy tired."

His frowned deepened and he soniced me again, before sighing. "I'll have the TARDIS scan you when we get back to her. She'll know what you are."

I tilted my head curiously, "So, I'm not human, then?"

He shook his head. "No."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay then. I'll put that on the freak out about later list."

"There's a list?" he wondered.

"There's a list." I confirmed, "Let's get back to the others then, if we're all done here."

There was a pause before he nodded and started walking towards the door, "Right! Right. Back to Pond, then."

"Back to Pond," I repeated, chuckling and we walked down the hallway in comfortable, albeit curious, silence.

"Where's the Doctor and Phoenix?" we heard Amy ask.

"Tying up loose ends," the Doctor announced, "We've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor?" Winston implored, "Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty-four hours!"

"Exactly." I responded, watching with amusement as the Doctor drank a cup of tea. _Where did he get that from?_

"But why can't we just put an end to all this misery?" Winston continued.

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come, the darkest days, but you can do it." The Doctor encouraged, "You know you can."

"Stay with us, Doctor! Help us! The world needs you." Winston pleaded.

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "The world doesn't need me."

"No?"

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill," the Doctor grinned, giving another 'V' for Victory.

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor, as always." Winston laughed.

"You're right," the Doctor grinned and the two men hugged, the Doctor unaware that Winston just took his key.

"Goodbye Doctor."

"Shall we say ado?"

"Indeed," Winston agreed before turning to Amy and shaking her hand, "Goodbye, Miss Pond."

"It's been amazing, meeting you." Amy laughed.

"I'm sure it has," Winston responded and I chuckled.

"And Phoenix," Winston turned to me and I shook his hand, "You best keep your man in line." He nodded towards the Doctor, obviously referring to the slap I had planned for him.

"He's not my man," I corrected, "And we'll see you again, Winston. I'm certain of it."

"I hope so," he chuckled and started walking off.

"Hey, Churchill!" I called and Winston turned, raising an eyebrow. I held out my hand, "TARDIS key. The one you just took from the Doctor."

The Doctor nearly choked on his tea and Amy busted up laughing at the horrified expression on his face as he searched his pockets.

"Oh, she's good, Doctor," Winston smiled placing the key in my palm, "As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me and more than a match for you." He lit his cigar, "KBO!"

Winston walked off and the Doctor held out his hand. I grudgingly placed it there and he pocketed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked into the laboratory, the alien equipment gone. _Well, most of it. Is that a Dalek laser? How did we miss that?_

"I've been expecting you," Bracewell sighed, "I knew this moment had to come."

"Moment?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"It's time to deactivate me."

"Is it? Oh! Uh," he glanced at Amy and me, "Yeah."

"You have no choice," Bracewell continued, "I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around here where I have no business."

"No, you're right.100% right. And by the time I get back, in what, ten minutes…"

"More like fifteen," Amy corrected.

"Yeah, fifteen minutes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You're going to be so deactivated it's gonna by like you'd never even been activated."

"Fifteen minutes?" Bracewell repeated.

"More like twenty," I chimed in.

"Phoenix, Pond and I need to go see to some…thing."

"Yes!" Amy agreed.

"We've got to see to," he continued, eyeing Bracewell, "See?"

"Very well, Doctor," Bracewell sighed, "I shall wait here and prepare myself."

"That Dalek tech is a bit slow on the update," Amy muttered before continuing louder, "That thing we've got to do, it's gonna take half an hour isn't it?"

"Easily," the Doctor agreed, "So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that post office with the ash trees or that girl, what was her name?"

"Dorabella," Bracewell replied, slightly confused.

"Dorabella. On no account go looking for her."

"Then again," I grinned slyly, "You can get a lot done in half an hour."

You could see the realization on Bracewell's face and he lit up like a star, probably the happiest man alive. "Thank you! Thank you, Doctor!"

"Come along Pond, Phoenix," the Doctor spun around, leaving with Amy right behind him, myself skipping ahead of them.

"Doctor," Bracewell called, "Don't let her get away."

The Doctor grinned. "I'll try not to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you have enemies then?" Amy questioned as we approached the TARDIS.

"Everyone's got enemies," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Botchen's with the mental Jack Russell," Amy said, "You've got, like, you know, archenemies."

"I suppose so," the Doctor answered.

"Hm. And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time being daft and fixing stuff, but no. It's dangerous."

"Yup. Very." The Doctor answered, and I could see he was waiting for her to ask to go home, "Is that a problem?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Amy smirked, "And Phoenix wouldn't leave you for every star in the sky." She observed him for a moment, "You're worried about the Daleks."

"I'm always worried about the Daleks," he sighed.

"It'll take time though, won't it?" Amy pondered, "There's still not many of them. They'll need awhile to build themselves up."

"It's not that," I cut in.

"It's something else," the Doctor agreed, "Something we've forgotten, or rather you have."

"Me?"

"You didn't know them, Amy," the Doctor told her, "You'd never seen them before and you should've done. You should."

He walked into the TARDIS, leaving a very confused Amy.

I pulled her in and the machine dematerialized as Amy asked, "Does he get mood swings a lot?"

"I think he's bi-polar," I smirked, "It would explain a lot of his behavior."

I pretended not feel unsettled that there was a crack in the wall of the Cabinet War Rooms, right behind the TARDIS, that neither Amy nor the Doctor had seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy had wandered off into the TARDIS as the Doctor fiddled with some wires that didn't need to be fiddled with.

"I swear," I said from behind the Doctor, "You break her because you're bored, and so you actually have a reason to fix her later."

He frowned, "I do not."

I raised an eyebrow. He blushed and I chuckled.

"Phoenix," he started slowly, "Do you mind if I run the scans now?"

I shrugged, moving back up from under the glass flooring and followed the Doctor to what appeared to be the med-bay. It had white floors, green walls, and two rows of beds along two opposite walls, with a long table running down the middle that was covered with junk.

"Take a seat," he gestured around the room. I sat on a bed halfway between the middle and the door and nervously pulled out my hairpins and undid my braid.

He came over a few minutes later with some equipment as I finished re-braiding my hair in another fishtail.

"Alright," he smiled, "Just sit still. It'll only take a couple of minutes."

"Are you alright?" he asked, seeing me nervously biting my lip.

"No," I responded instantly, "Sitting here is hitting my panic button and the little people that run my brain are scared out of their little minds, trying to figure out how the hell this happened, when and why."

"The little people in your mind?" he question with amusement, still scanning.

"Oh, shut it. The various bits and pieces of my brain are having simultaneous panic attacks and I'm not sure if I should pass out, freak out, or go into shock. I'm trying to decide which is better."

He laughed again. "Well, I'm done. Just give it a mo…" he frowned.

I sighed, "It's not telling you, is it?"

"Well, it's not giving me a species, but it's giving me a list of chemical compounds in our body," he explained, "It's telling me you've got every flammable or combustible gas in the Universe in your body, along with high amounts of heat.

"You should be a walking explosion, and the force you should be exploding with would blow a hole about twelve thousand times as big as the Earth in the Universe."

I stared at him. "I'm the Universes deadliest nuclear reactor and the only one that lives, breathes, and talks." I said flatly, "I go up, I take whatever planet I'm on and any planet nearby out with me, and I blow a hole in the Universe."

"Um, well, yes," he said in a nervous voice. _I think he's waiting for me to slap him._

"Okay." I said simply and hopped down, shoving my hands in my pockets in the hope he wouldn't see them shaking.

"Where are you going?" he asked worriedly.

"My room to take a shower," I responded, pausing by the door, "Thank you, by the way, for telling me."

He just nodded, concern evident in his eyes and I cursed mentally as I walked back to my room.

Or, at least, tried to. I made it about halfway there when the first tear of panic fell and I ducked into the nearest room to hide as I cried. It turns out it was a garden and I found a nice little tree to lean against as I sobbed my sorry heart out.

The worst part of it was that I didn't know why I was crying. It might've just been an outlet for the panicking people in my head, but I wasn't sure.

I just knew I was crying till I fell asleep.

When I woke up some time later, my head throbbed and my back ached. _Probably from sleeping on the ground._

I meandered back to my room and collapsed on my bed, falling into another, more comfortable sleep.

**I AM SO SORRY! I thought I had posted this earlier this week but I went to check on my reviews and found that I only had nine chapters up, which resulted in me immediately posting this.**

**So, there you have it!**

**Q: Rose Tyler. What are your immediate thoughts?**

**Review!**

**FF4E**


	11. The Time of Angels: Part 1

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSION WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! I should've double checked, but I didn't and then THAT happened… Nothing I can do to change it though. What happened happened and the actual chapter has been safely posted.**

**AND I LOVE YOU ALL! My top number of views in a day went up 669 from 434!**

**A: I don't like Rose Tyler. She was an annoying, clingy teenager, and abandoned everything for the Doctor. Including her boyfriend, whom she betrayed. I can handle people who ship 10/9/Rose, but if you ship Rose/11 **_**anything**_**, I will not be able to handle you. I would go into a full rant, but I don't want to make this a ridiculously long author's note.**

**And here is the first chapter for The Time of Angels**.

Chapter 11: The Time of Angels

I woke up, still groggy and absolutely freezing as I realized that I'd thrown the comforter (duvet) off the bed during the night, leaving me tangled in the thin bed sheet.

I mentally groaned, outwardly sighing, as I attempted to run a hand through my tangled hair, only to find twigs and dirt in it. I sat up, looking around the bed and found specks of dirt all of it.

_What did I do in that garden last night? Roll around in dirt?_

I untangled myself, stumbling out of the bed and into the bathroom. With a glance in the mirror, I quickly determined that I looked like a wild animal, with an entire forest in my hair and dirt smudged on my arms and face.

After a quick shower, which woke me up like I had just drank a whole pot of coffee, I quickly got dressed. I donned a pair skinny jeans, TARDIS blue Converse (received a hum of appreciation for that) a long sleeved black and white sweater. I pulled my hourglass over my head and (after ten minutes searching for something to hold my hair back) found two red bowtie hairpins.

And the entire time, I couldn't stop wondering what I was, and what would cause me to blow.

And if I blew, I wondered if it would kill me.

_Stop being morbid! I have no point in asking these questions, as NOBODY has the answers… except for River who will only tell me "Spoilers."_

After a quick stop in the kitchen, I walked into the console room, munching on a banana as I did so.

I walked in on what appeared to be a conversation between Amy and the Doctor, who both immediately stopped talking and turned to me.

_And cue awkward silence._

"What?" I asked, my voice breaking the silence, switching my gaze between the two of them.

"Nothing," Amy shook her head, a small smirk on her face, before turning to the Doctor, "So where are we off to today?"

The Doctor merely smiled in response, before moving towards the console to send us off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wrong, wrong, bit right, mostly wrong," the Doctor was saying, moving among glass cases, "I love museums."

Amy looked bored as the Doctor and I weaved through the cases, peering curiously at the artifacts. I tossed my banana peel in the trash, which incinerated it as soon as it hit the bottom.

_Cool…_

"Yeah, great," Amy sighed, "Can we go to a planet now? Big spaceship, Churchill's bunker, you promised me a planet next."

"Amy, this isn't just an asteroid. This is the Delirium archive, final resting place of the Headless Monks. The biggest museum _ever_," I told her, "At least pretend to be enthused."

"You've got a time machine," Amy continued, "What do you need museums for?"

"Wrong! Very wrong," the Doctor shouted, pointing at a case, "Oh, one of mine. Also one of mine."

"Oh, I see," Amy grinned, "It's how you keep score."

I walked over the case with the Byzantium home box in it, ignoring the nervous flips my stomach was making.

_Okay, Weeping Angels… Scariest monster ever, as said by myself and the majority of the Whovian community. This going to be a living nightmare…_

The Doctor came over to the box as well, moving around it curiously before resting his arms on top of the case, reading the Gallifreyan writing on it.

Amy stood next to me, "Oh, great, an old box."

"It's from one of the old starliners," I explained, "A home box."

"What's a home box?"

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes," the Doctor continued, "Anything happens to the ship, the home box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?"

"The writing, the graffiti, Old High Gallifreyan. The Lost language of the Time Lords," the Doctor informed her and Amy looked slightly more impressed with the box.

_Oh, River, you would, wouldn't you?_

"Lost?" Amy wondered.

"Like Latin," I clarified and she nodded.

"There were days, there were many days that these words could burn stars, and raise up empires, and topple gods." The Doctor said dramatically.

"What does this say?" Amy questioned.

I smirked, "'Hello Sweetie.'"

"Sweeties," the Doctor corrected, and I glanced at him surprised, "It says, 'Hello Sweeties.'"

He quickly flashed the sonic, and opened the case. No alarms, nothing. When he grabbed the box though, alarms went crazy and guards came out. We dashed back to the TARDIS, leaving security behind, and the Doctor hooked the box up to the monitor.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy questioned.

"Because someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention," the Doctor responded, adjusting the equipment, "Let's see if we can get the security playback working."

A grainy black and white image of River Song came up. She looked around before lowering her glasses, winked at the camera and walked off.

The image switched to River standing by an airlock door, her back to us.

"_The party's over Doctor Song,_" A man was saying, "_Yet still you're onboard."_

"_Sorry Alistair,"_ River said, slowly turning to face us, "_I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something: This ship won't reach its destination."_

"_Wait till she runs,_" Alistair said, "_Don't make it look like an execution._"

"_Triple seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten.," _River rattled off, looking at her watch, undisturbed by the soldiers pointing their guns, "_Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor._"

The Doctor grinned, presumably typing River's coordinates into a keyboard.

"What was that, what did she say?" Amy asked, looking closely at the screen.

"Coordinates!" the Doctor cheered and hit a lever, causing the familiar _Vworp Vworp Vworp_ of a TARDIS with the brakes on.

"_Like I said on the dance floor_," River said, "_You might want to find something to hang onto."_

The men suddenly noticed the bomb she'd placed on the door as it began to beep wildly and grabbed onto whatever they could reach as the door blew open, River floating into space.

With a cheer, the Doctor ran over to the doors, holding out a hand for River, who none to gracefully fell on top of him.

"Doctor," Amy started.

"River?" the Doctor questioned as River scrambled off him.

"Follow that ship!" she demanded as the ship started to fly away.

River and the Doctor quickly went to the console, trying to follow the _Byzantium_ as the TARDIS shuddered and shook. I grabbed onto the railing, praying that I wouldn't fall on my butt.

"They're going into warp drive," River informed us, "We're losing them. Stay close."

"I'm trying!" the Doctor muttered.

"Use the stabilizers!"

"It doesn't have stabilizers!"

"The blue switches." River said, flicking other things.

"The blue ones don't do anything," the Doctor said quickly, "They're just…blue!"

"Phoenix!" River called, too busy to do it herself.

"Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilizers!" I told him, quickly switching the button and the room stilled.

"Thank you," River grinned at me while the Doctor just looked stunned.

"Not a problem," I said.

I turned to the Doctor, and discovered his mouth was hanging open. I gently pushed his jaw up, "You're going to catch flies," I informed him before pausing, "Do you get flies in here?"

River moved over to the monitor as the Doctor pouted, "Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boringers," he messed with the button, trying to turn the stabilizers back off, "Blue boringers."

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy whispered to the Doctor before glancing at me, "And when did you learn to fly it?"

"Just following what I've seen," I told her quietly and she nodded, noting that this was another episode.

"You call _that_ flying the TARDIS? Ha!" he moved to pout on the pilot's seat.

"Okay," River said, "I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination and," she hit a button and there was a slight ringing sound, "parked us right alongside."

"Parked us?" the Doctor jumped up from the seat, "We haven't landed!"

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her." River sounded slightly smug.

"But, it didn't make the noise," he protested.

"What noise?"

"You know, the…" he started doing a very bad impression of the TARDIS noise. I covered my mouth to hide my smile and stifle the giggles that were threatening to escape.

"It's not supposed to make that noise." River informed him.

"You leave the breaks on," I added, chuckling.

River shot me an exasperated smile, "What have I told you about stealing my lines?"

I smirked, "Nothing I care to remember."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise," the Doctor half-heartedly protested, "I love that noise. Come along, Pond, let's have a look."

The Doctor moved towards the doors. "No, wait!" River called, "Environment checks."

"Oh, yes, sorry, quite right. Environment checks." The Doctor poked his head out the door, "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt," River told us, ignoring the Doctor, "There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that-"

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra system," the Doctor cut her off, "Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day, and," he stuck his head out the doors again, "Chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that," River rolled her eyes, "Makes it worse that Phoenix does too."

"I'm going to neither confirm nor deny that statement," I smirked, blushing lightly. The Doctor looked astonished for half a second before plopping down into the chair again, blushing.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked River.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River smirked.

"That was a fun day," I tossed out, half sarcastic, recalling the whole 'I'm the child of the TARDIS,' incident in Let's Kill Hitler.

"Well," the Doctor started out with fake modesty, looking smug, "Yeah."

"It's a shame you were busy that day," River continued, the Doctor's ego deflating, "Right then. Why did they land here?" River questioned, grabbing her shoes.

"They didn't land." I sighed.

_Here we go…_

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the home box. They crashed," the Doctor bounded over to the door, shutting it behind River as she left.

"Explain," Amy demanded, "Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it," he started the preparations for flight, "Off we go."

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving," the Doctor responded, not even glancing at Amy, "She's gone where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?" Amy questioned.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause she's the future, _my_ future and apparently Phoenix's too since she's so familiar with her."

"Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"You can from your future all you like," I rolled my eyes, "But I'd like to see what she's following."

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?" Amy interjected, pointing towards the doors.

"Yes, of course it's a planet."

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?" Amy pleaded.

The Doctor hesitated, glancing between us. I pouted, pleading him with my eyes to say yes.

He gave in immediately. "Five minutes. But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not _dragging_ me into anything!"

We all walked out of the TARDIS and into a smoky, gray beach, where the _Byzantium_ was crashed on top of an ancient temple.

The Doctor frowned at me. "Why do you trust her?" he asked me quietly.

"Why does anyone trust anyone?" I retorted, "Because we know them. And I know her. I haven't done everything I know I will, but I know I'll do it, and that's good enough for me."

"What caused it to crash?" River wondered as we walked forward, "Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the home box, the warp engine had a phase-shift. No survivors." The Doctor responded.

"Phase-shift would have to be sabotage," River sighed, "I did warn them."

"About what?"

"At least the building was empty," River continued, ignoring him, "Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy implored.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song," the Doctor introduced.

"I'm going to be a Professor someday, am I?" River gasped, "How exciting!"

"Spoilers," I mumbled, shaking my head. _Honestly, the man on the tape even called her, 'Doctor Song'!_

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that?" Amy whispered to the Doctor, "She just left you a note in a museum!"

The Doctor just walked off a bit, looking around at the scattered debris.

"Two things always guaranteed to turn up in a museum," River told Amy, "The home b ox of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score."

"I know," Amy laughed.

"It's hilarious isn't it?"

I chuckled. The poor man looked rather put out.

"I'm nobody's taxi service," the Doctor said with a sarcastic laugh, "I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship!"

"And you are so wrong," River retorted.

"There's one survivor," she continued as the Doctor walked off a bit, "There's a thing, in the belly of that ship, that can't ever die."

The Doctor turned around, intrigued.

"Now you're listening," I laughed.

"You lot in orbit yet?" River questioned on her communicator, presumably to the soldiers, "Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal."

River turned back to us, raising her communicator, "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor complied and River gave a quick curtsy, before continuing her conversation.

"Ooh, Doctor, you soniced her," Amy teased the Doctor, "Will you sonic Phoenix too?"

My face flared and I tried very hard to keep my mind off _why_ the Doctor would be sonicing me.

_No! Down girl, those are BAD thoughts! You are not allowed to go down the road every other Companion (except Donna, bless her) went down!_

"Enough, Amy!" I groaned. I glanced at the Doctor and found his entire face was, adorably, crimson.

She laughed, nudging me good naturedly. "No, seriously," I muttered, "Stop it. I don't think I've blushed in my life as much as I have in these past few days."

Amy just grinned, "And now I'm only going to make it worse."

_Damn it._

"We have a minute," River called, laughing a bit at our red faces, "Shall we?"

We all started walking towards each other, meeting in the middle. "So, where are we up to? Have you done the Bone Meadows yet?"

"What's the book?"Amy asked, attempting to peer into River's battered, TARDIS blue diary.

"Stay away from it," the Doctor warned.

"What is it though?"

"Her diary-"

"_Our_ diary," River corrected.

"Her past, my…future."

"Both of your futures," River smiled, "Though Phoenix already knows."

"For the most part," I sighed.

"Time travel," the Doctor continued, "We keep meeting in the wrong order."

We all turned to watch as several columns of swirling dust developed, armed soldiers appearing when they vanished. One of them, Octavian, stepped away from the others and came towards us.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song," Octavian said, not unkindly.

"No," River corrected, "I promised you the _equivalent_ of an army. This is the Doctor."

Octavian's eyes widened slightly and the Doctor gave a mock salute. "Father Octavian, sir, Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command, the troops are already in the drop ship and will be landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation," Octavian paused, "Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"Doctor, Phoenix," River turned to us, "What do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

I shivered slightly. "Nothing good," I mumbled, glancing at the Doctor, "These are number one."

He nodded, remembering what I'd said about my top three monsters in the Cabinet. Octavian began to lead us into a cavern like area.

"The angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top. We'd be too close to the drives." Our quartet approached a small stand with equipment scattered over it.

"According to this," Octavian pulled out a handheld device like River's, "Behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the face of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber and work our way up."

"Oh, good," the Doctor said, slightly sarcastic.

"Good, sir?"

"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great," his voice was now more obviously sarcastic.

Octavian still didn't get it. "Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"You can stop anytime you like," I chimed in.

"Father Octavian!" another soldier called.

"Excuse me, sir," the Doctor waved Octavian away, pulling out his sonic and scanning the equipment.

I sat on the edge of the table and Amy came to stand by me. "You're letting people call you sir," Amy noted, "You never do that. So whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's pretty bad, yeah?"

"Now that's interesting," the Doctor muttered, abruptly turning on us, "You're still here. Which part of 'Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe,' was so confusing?"

"Aw, are you all Mr. Grumpy face today?" Amy questioned in an I'm-talking-to-a-baby-tone.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced. And right now, one of them is trapped inside that wreckage after it with a screwdriver and torch. And assuming I survive the radiation long enough, assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to, any questions?"

"Is River Song your wife?" Amy asked and the Doctor sighed, "Cause she's someone from your future. And the way she talks to you, I haven't seen anyone do that, except Phoenix and since you're obviously not interested in _her_…" she looked at me, "They're both kind of like, 'Heel boy.' She's Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?"

I felt like gaping at Amy. _ I asked very nicely from the jokes about the Doctor and me being together –Which we are NOT- to stop. They make me think about River, an as much as I love River, it hurts to think about her because of the end of season six. But WHY does it hurt? I've known what was going to happen in the pre-established timeline before I even came here, but it still hurts. Why does it-_

_Oh. Duh. I've gone down the path I swore I wouldn't. God damn me and me weak will._

"Phoenix?" the Doctor shook my shoulder gently, "Are you alright?"

I smiled at him, "Absolutely fine." I hoped off the table and started towards the army-trailer-type-thing where River was standing in the doorway, eyeing me with concern.

"Did you to get in a fight?" she asked. I just blinked at her in surprise. "Oh, this must be one of the first ones! Don't worry, the amount of flirting and snogging afterwards is astounding."

I gaped like a fish.

_Is she saying….? No, no, no, no…. Just how parallel IS this Universe?_

I managed to get my brain working well enough to say in a flat tone, "We aren't together."

"You aren't together?" she breathed, barely noticing her slip, "Oh, I've never been this far back…"

"Something wrong?" the Doctor asked, seeing my blank face and River's shocked and slightly heartbroken look.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose, leaning against the wall of the room as the others filed in. I was developing a headache between my eyes, probably from all the confusion with the Doctor and our 'relationship' which River seemed to have been under the impression that we were in.

_But she's also River. I already know that this world is different from the actual Whoniverse, because if it was, then this wouldn't have happened. This is a parallel of the television show, and apparently, lots of little things have changed, and MAYBE, if I get very VERY lucky, a big thing would've changed too._

I looked up and realized that the tape of the angel was playing. I'd been a bit obsessed with Doctor Who, admittedly. One year for Halloween, I'd actually stood in front of one of my friend's house with strobe lights and smoke, dressed as a Weeping Angel, scaring the crap out of kids when they blinked. And through that experience, I'd discovered that I myself was very good at not blinking.

And so, out of habit whenever a Weeping Angel was in sight, I stopped blinking, and started winking inconspicuously.

"What do you think?" River asked, "It's from security cameras in the _Byzantium_ vault. I ripped it when I was onboard. Sorry about the quality. It's only four seconds, I put it on loop."

I realized everyone was looking at the angel, so I let myself start blinking normally again as I said, "Yup, it's an angel, hands covering its face."

"You've encountered the angels before?" Octavian looked at me in surprise.

"No, but he has," I nodded towards the Doctor.

"Once on Earth a long time ago, a long time ago, but those were scavengers, barely surviving." The Doctor continued.

"But it's just a statue," Amy said in confusion.

"It's a statue when you see it," River answered. Amy just looked even more confused.

"Where did it come from?" the Doctor questioned.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time," River responded.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient," I sighed.

"What's that mean, 'It's a statue when you see it.'?" Amy wondered.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if their unseen," River rolled her eyes, "So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend it's a quantum lock," the Doctor explained, grabbing a strap hanging from the ceiling and leaning on it, "It's a quantum lock," the strap ripped off and I rolled my eyes as he tossed it in a corner, "In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone, the ultimate defense mechanism."

"What, being a stone?" Amy asked.

"Being a stone," I responded, keeping my eyes on the screen, "Until you turn your back."

The Doctor lead the way out of the trailer, talking all the while, "The hyper drive would've split on impact. That whole ship is going to be flooded with dry bone radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing."

"Deadly to an angel?" Octavian asked.

"Dinner to an angel," the Doctor corrected, "The longer we leave it there the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple, are they still around?"

"The Aplans," River called back, "Indigenous life forms. Died out 400 years ago."

"Two hundred years later the planet was terra-formed," Octavian added, "Currently there are six billion human colonists."

"Woo, you lot, you're like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you." The Doctor commented.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population-"

"Oh, there is, bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load." The Doctor said lightly.

"Virgin, how are we doing with those explosives?" Octavian called, moving away, "Doctor Song, with me."

"Two minutes," she responded, "Sweeties, I need you!"

I blinked in surprise before nudging the Doctor and tugging him in River's direction.

"Anybody need me?" Amy held out her arms, "Nobody?" she sighed and went back inside.

_I'll go help her before she gets an angel trapped in her mind. She'll be fine if I don't, but I'll feel guilty if anything DOES happen._

River handed the Doctor a book. "I found these," she said as the Doctor sped through the pages, "Definitive work on the angels. Well, the only one. Written by a mad man, it's barely readable but I've marked a few passages-"

"Oh, not bad, bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No, no, hang on, wait, wait, wait," he flipped the book open again before closing it and sniffing deeply.

"Doctor Song," Amy called, "Did you have more than one clip of the angel?"

_And there's your first clue to the fact that something is wrong and neither of you notice._

"No, just the four seconds," she answered quickly.

"This book is wrong," the Doctor started saying and I slipped away into the trailer-thing with Amy, who was peering curiously at the screen. The angel was standing peacefully with its arms at its sides, facing us.

I stood next to her, unblinkingly staring at the angel's torso. "Amy," I started slowly, "Don't blink and stare at the angel's torso. Wink if you have to, but _do not_ take your eye off the angel for anything."

"Why?"

I winked quickly, accidently closing both eyes, and in that space of time the angel had taken another step forward. "Damn it," I hissed, "Amy, I'm serious, it can only move when no one is looking at it."

The door shut and locked. I moved forward and pulled on the TV plug, still winking at the angel.

It wouldn't come out.

"Amy…" I said slowly, "Do _not_ blink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's so strange when you two go all baby faced. How early is this for you?" River asked casually. But on the inside she was worrying. She'd never met them when they weren't together and it scared her that she was this far back.

"Very early," the Doctor answered. He looked up and around, blinking in surprise, "Where'd Phoenix go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy was clicking the remote at the screen as I braced my feet against the wall, trying to pull the plug out.

"Are you looking at its torso?" I asked Amy.

"Yes, I'm looking at its torso!" she cried, panicking, "What happens if I don't?"

"Well, it's not a given," I tugged harder and fell, blinking wildly as I felt the thud resonate in my head, "But something rather nasty." I scrambled up and away from the screen as Amy continued to click before putting the remote down, seeing its ineffectiveness.

"But it's just a recording," Amy moved closer to the screen, blocking my view of the angel, "It can't move." She tugged half heartedly on the cord and jumped back when she realized that the angel had moved so its face dominated the screen.

I pulled her back, even though she tried to get closer. "Amy, _do not look at the eyes_!" I shouted to her, keeping a steady gaze on the angel's shoulder.

Amy scrambled away from me, trying to open the door and resorting to shouting when that didn't work.

My eyes started to water and my vision blurred. I quickly wiped my eyes and squeaked when I saw that the angel had switched to its demon face.

Amy kept trying to open the door.

"It won't open Amy, the angel has deadlocked the whole room. Now, watch the angel!" I ordered her. We both turned to stare at the angel.

We must've blinked simultaneously. The angel came out in full form from the television.

"No hope left for us now," I muttered, before shouting as loud as I possibly could, "Doctor!"

"Doctor! It's in the room!" Amy called. I kept a steady stare at its chest.

"Phoenix, Amy!" we heard the Doctor shouting back, "Are you alright, what's happening?"

"The image of an angel is an angel," I shouted back at him, "It's climbed out of the freaking television!"

"Keep your eyes on, it can't move if you're looking," the Doctor instructed.

"That's what Phoenix has been telling me! And it hasn't worked!"

"The only reason it hasn't worked is because you keep looking away and I'm trying not blink!" I snapped.

"What are you doing?" I heard River ask.

"Ah, cutting the power. It's coming out of the screen, I'm turning the screen off… no good it's deadlocked the whole system."

"There's no deadlock!"

"There is now!" he snapped at her, his tone much sharper than it was in the show.

"Help us!" Amy cried.

"Can you turn it off?" he questioned urgently.

"I tried," She answered.

"Try again," he urged, "But don't take your eyes off the angel."

"We aren't," I shouted back, "We're dead if we do!"

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink." He said urgently.

"We're not blinking!" I called to him, "Have you ever tried not blinking?!"

I reached out, patting the table for a remote and handed it to Amy. "I don't know which button is power," I explained quickly, and we both hastily retreated to the wall farthest from the angel.

Click. It flickered back on.

Click. And again.

"It just keeps turning back on!" Amy shouted to the Doctor.

"Oh for God's sakes," I mumbled quietly, "Amy, hit the pause button when I tell you too, okay?"

She nodded. I eyed the timer on the screen, "One… two… three…four!"

Amy hit the button on the static and the screen powered down as the door unlocked. The Doctor ran in with a look of absolute panic on his face with River right behind him, just as the angel flashed away.

"I froze it," Amy breathed, "There was a blip on the tape and Phoenix told me to freeze it on the blip! It wasn't the image of an angel anymore."

The Doctor soniced the power plug quickly before moving over and hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, a small smile on my face. "We're fine," I whispered. He held onto me for a moment longer before stepping back with a sigh and turning back to the power cable with his sonic.

"That was pretty good wasn't it?" Amy breathed, "That was pretty good."

"That was amazing," River responded, smiling at the Doctor and me.

"River, hug Amy." The Doctor instructed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm busy."

I'm fine!" she protested.

"You're brilliant," River corrected. I hugged her to, mouthing 'sorry.' It must not be very nice for her, to watch him hug me then say he's too busy to hug her. She nodded in acceptance.

_Why did he hug me and not her? What the HELL is going on with all the changes in this episode?_

"Thanks," Amy responded, "Yeah, I really creamed it, didn't I?"

"Even better, if I wasn't here, you would've done that on your own," I informed her, "I just decided to take another shortcut. I wanted out of here as much as you did."

River chuckled as Amy grinned. "So it was here. That was the Angel," River clarified.

"That was a projection of the angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant," the Doctor corrected.

A loud explosion sounded outside and we all jumped.

"Doctor!" Octavian called, "We're through."

"Okay," the Doctor glanced at us, "Now it starts."

**There you go! It's a very long chapter, actually. It's over five thousand words. I couldn't find a good place to end it :) But I'm certain that doesn't bother you.**

**A Town called Mercy was AMAZING! I love how the Doctor kept trying to be an American cowboy. (And failing miserably. Cowboys are nothing like that :)**

**Q: Favorite episode (Classic Who and specials included)**

**Review, for either praise, constructive criticism, or just a smiley face. Whatever works :D**

**FF4E**


	12. The Time of Angels: Part 2

**-Hysterical giggling- I love you! Seriously, all of you make me so freaking happy I could just scream. (Actually, I have been screaming. It just sounds like hysterical squeals of inhuman giddiness.)**

**But really, I love all of you, every single one of my amazing viewers :) I got over 1,000 views in ONE DAY yesterday! I'm literally jumping up and down screaming! AND I've reached just over a 100 alerts!**

**A: Oh, why did I pick such a hard question? Hmm…. I've got to say, A Town Called Mercy was amazing. Wild West theme, a male horse called Susan, angry Doctor, understanding Doctor, rude Doctor… Not to mention it was in America :) So, yeah, ATCM!**

**Pinkmama: THANK YOU! That is an incredible compliment :D**

**m: Because if she did, there wouldn't have been any Daleks left. And if there weren't any Daleks left, then how would AOTD happen?**

**Wholock Whatgirl: I know! It's so hard to find them, but I've gotten lucky and found almost six. If you go on tumbler and you don't like her… well, let's just say everyone is constantly drowning in Doomsday gifs.**

**TheGirlWhoImagined: WHERE IS THIS ARTICLE YOU SPEAK OF? If Jack comes back in next season… Oh sweet Jesus, if he meets Amy….or worse, **_**River**_**….. Oh that'll be awful for the Doctor, but SO FUNNY to watch!**

**Well, on to the chapter then!**

Chapter 11

_Aw, shit._

"Come along, Phoenix!" the Doctor calls up to me, halfway down the ladder, which is shaking and moving too much for comfort.

"You need to go down, ma'am," a soldier says. _I think that's Pedro._

I sucked in a deep breath and carefully lowered myself to sit on the edge of the hole in the ground, placing my feet on the third rung and firmly grasping the first one before sliding off the edge. The ladder quivers for a moment then stills, and I moved downwards as fast as I felt safe going, resolutely not looking down.

I felt my feet touch the ground and I stepped away from the ladder, my hands shaking slightly and my legs threatened to turn to jelly.

Amy looked at me pityingly. "Afraid of heights?" she asked.

I nodded mutely, taking another deep breath. I caught the Doctor looking at me in concern. I smiled at him, the shakiness slowly fading from my limbs. "I'm fine."

"You weren't scared when you climbed the fire truck ladder," he pointed out.

"Oh yes I was," I responded, "I froze right in the middle of it, remember? It also helped that the fire truck ladder wasn't moving."

He nodded, giving me a brief hug before pulling a flashlight out of his pocket and moving to Octavian, flicking it on. "Do we have a gravity globe?" he questioned.

"Gravity globe," Octavian called and a soldier brought one over, handing it to the Doctor.

"Where are we?" Amy wondered, "What is this?"

"It's an Aplan mortarium," River answered, "Sometimes called a Maze of the Dead."

"What's that?" she questioned.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" the Doctor kicked the gravity globe into the air, where it hung and shone light on seven levels of statues.

My breathing picked up a bit. _Okay, you are now surrounded by angels. Anyone that isn't the Doctor, Amy or River… Please be prepared to die... Including myself. Oh, God, here I go again with being morbid. Snap out of it! They're only the scariest monster you can think of! Well, that didn't help…_

"Shit," I breathed, "The perfect hiding place."

"Exactly," the Doctor agreed, beaming until he caught a look at my panicked face.

_Deep breaths, girl. They aren't going to bite you. Not just yet, anyway. Aw, shit, what is wrong with my pessimistic head?... Apparently I curse a lot when confronted with Angels. I did during the episode too…._

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier," Octavian sighed before he had a chance to comment.

"Just a bit," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"A stone angel on the loose among stone statues," Octavian continued, "A lot harder then I prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack," River commented, gazing at the beautiful architecture of the temple.

"A needle that looks like hay," the Doctor corrected, "A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of…statues."

"Yours was fine, River," I chuckled. The sound seemed slightly nervous, even to me.

"Right," Octavian cast a curious glance between the Doctor and I, "Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question: How do we fight it?"

"We find it," the Doctor answered, "And hope."

"And run," I sighed, "Definitely going to run at some point."

"Isn't that spoilers?" River asked, amused.

I smirked at her. "With him?" I glanced at the Doctor, "More like it's common knowledge."

The Doctor didn't even try and protest, instead choosing to search the room for any signs of the angel with Amy following along behind him. I went after them slowly, but I still heard River and Octavian.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?" Octavian questioned, grabbing River's arm, "Who and what you are."

"It's too early in his time stream. Phoenix knows, she almost always knows, but she wouldn't tell him." River answered.

"Well, make sure he doesn't work it out or he's not going to help us."

"I won't let you down. Believe me; I have no intention of going back to prison."

She pulled away and I caught up with Amy, giving her a grin before we kept walking up.

"You seem nervous," she commented.

"This was a two-part episode. Two-parts are almost always drastic, and three-parts are absolute nightmares," I tell her, "And Weeping Angels happen to be the scariest monster I think the Doctor's ever faced, so, yeah, good reason for me to be nervous."

Amy frowned, before stopping and rubbing her eye. She pulled her hand away, frowning, before rubbing her eye again. She looked at her hand for a moment, horrified, and rubbed it on her shirt as River came up.

"You alright?" River asked.

_Amy! I specifically told you not to look at the eyes!_

Amy turned like she dropped out of a trance, "Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a maze of the dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds," River answered, "It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls."

Amy glanced at her with an expression that was mildly creeped out.

"That was fairly bad," I informed her, and River nodded, chuckling a bit.

River pulled something out of her pack and extended Amy's arm, "Right, give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit," she smiled, and plunged it into Amy how recoiled in pain. "There, you see? I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

"Your turn," Amy said with a small smirk as she glanced at me.

River shook her head, "Phoenix doesn't need this. Her system is perfectly adapted for this, as is the Doctor's."

"Phoenix," the Doctor called lightly, frowning at the device in his hands, "Something is wrong with this."

I laughed lightly, and moved over to him, grinning widely when I saw the screen was upside down.

"You'll figure it out," I told him, leaning against the wall with an amused smirk.

"So, what are they like? In the future, I mean. Cause you know the in the future, don't you?" I heard Amy ask. _She's going to get as much out of River as she will out of me, which is to say, nothing at all._

"The Doctor and Phoenix? Well, the Doctor is the Doctor and Phoenix is… Phoenix."

"Oh, well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy frowned.

"Yes we are," River grinned, shining her light at us.

"Sorry, what?"

"Talking about you," River smirked.

"I wasn't listening, I'm busy."

I smirked, taking the device from him and turning it around. "Other way up," I grinned.

I watched with amusement as his cheeks colored slightly and he went back to pressing buttons. "Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Forget what I said earlier," Amy said, eyeing us, "Phoenix is _definitely_ his wife."

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy," River shook her head, "This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yup."

"You're good," River grinned, "I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good."

_Oh, damn me and my weak will! Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask… Is this what she meant when she said 'almost always knows'? I mean, really, it'd make sense…. I NEED TO STOP GETTING MY HOPES UP. I'm a Companion, for God's sake, not River Song!_

I glanced over at the Doctor from the corner of my eye as I pretended to be interested in the upwards architecture, and saw the Doctor openly staring at me.

"What?" I asked, sparing a glance at him, pulling my flashlight out of my pocket and shining it upwards.

"Nothing," he shook his head and our group moved forwards a bit, all of us inspecting statues.

There was a sudden sound of bullets ricocheting off stone and I ran towards it without a thought, already knowing what would be there but dashing towards it anyway.

"Damn," I heard River laugh from somewhere behind me, "I'd forgotten how fast she can run!"

I ran into the chamber where Octavian and Bob were standing, skidding to a stop with the Doctor right beside me. Bob had his gun raised to a statue that didn't look anything like an angel.

"Sorry, sorry," he breathed, "I thought it looked at me."

_It probably did._

"We know what the angel looks like, is that the angel?" Octavian demanded.

"No sir."

"No sir, it isn't! According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So what would be good, it would be very good if we could all remain calm in the presence of décor."

"What's your name?" the Doctor questioned.

"Bob, sir."

"Ah, that's a great name! I love Bob." He grinned with a sort of childish glee.

"It's a sacred name," Octavian said, "We all have sacred names. They're given to us in the service of the church."

"Sacred Bob," the Doctor repeated, "More like Scared Bob now, eh?"

"Yes sir," Bob admitted.

"Good," the Doctor clapped him on his shoulder, "Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on."

"Rude," I mumbled, shaking my head and fighting my smile.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes," Octavian announced, and I looked up, eyeing the cavernous temple with trepidation for the angels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went in, and started climbing up the steep steps. I kept my gaze focused on the back of the Doctor's head so I wouldn't look down.

"Isn't there a chance that this lot is just going to collapse?" Amy wondered as we climbed, "There's a whole ship up there!"

"Incredible builders, the Aplans," River informed her.

"I had dinner with the chief architect once," the Doctor commented, "Two heads are better than one."

"What, you mean you help him?"

"No, he means the architect had two heads," I told Amy and she nodded slowly.

"That book, at the very end, what did it say?" the Doctor asked suddenly, "Read it to me."

"Hang on," River said, grabbing the book and flipping to the end, "'What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of angels."

We kept climbing and I felt my legs getting sore. They might've been turning to jelly gain from how high we were.

I looked behind me where Amy and River were, a few soldiers behind them. I blinked and a statue down the path behind us turned its head to look at me.

_Well, shit. Again._

"Are we there yet?" Amy called from her spot behind me, "It's a hell of a climb."

"I second that," I muttered.

"The maze is on six levels representing the ascent of the soul," River explained to her, "Only to levels to go."

"Lovely species, the Aplans," the Doctor commented, "We should visit them sometime."

"I thought they were all dead," Amy said in confusion.

"So is Virginia Wolfe, I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads. Never short of a snog with an extra head…" the Doctor answered. He looked like he was thinking about something, then he shook his head, his cheeks pink. They got redder when he noticed my curious look.

"Doctor, there's something, I don't know what it is…" River started.

"There's definitely something," I remarked.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is yet, working on it. Course, then they started having laws against self marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Uh," he looked at Octavian, "No offense, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken if that's alright, Doctor." Octavian walked off.

I thwacked the Doctor.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being rude," I replied without skipping a beat.

Amy just laughed.

We kept climbing and eventually we reached a point where the ground mostly evened out with two rows of statues on either side of the path.

_Now it gets REALLY scary_.

"The lowest point in the wreckage only about fifty feet up from here, that way," Octavian informed us, shining his light in the direction we needed to go.

"Church had a point if you think about it," Amy commented, "The divorces must've been messy."

I stopped beside the Doctor as he examined a statue. "Oh," he breathed.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Oh," River stared at a statue.

"Exactly." I sighed.

"How could we not notice?" River questioned, her eyes flickering among the statues.

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick," the Doctor grumbled before turning on me, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not very safe to change pre-established timelines," I responded. He sighed, accepting the answer for now, before spinning around and staring at the statue in front of him.

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian questioned.

"Nobody move. Nobody move, everyone stay exactly where they are," the Doctor instructed, "Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?" Octavian asked cautiously.

"The Aplans," River said.

"The Aplans?" Octavian questioned I confusion.

"They've got two heads."

"So?"

"So why don't the statues?" I asked quietly and everyone looked around realizing _exactly_ what was going on.

"Everyone over…" the Doctor spun his flashlight around, "There. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak."

We all hastily moved over into the corner the Doctor had instructed us. _Okay, okay, okay, do NOT have a panic attack…_

We were all behind the Doctor now. "Okay," he said slowly, "I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir-"

"Just do it," I sighed, hesitantly flicking off my own.

_Argh!Hate this, hate this, hate this…. Damn thee Moffat! Why did you invent Weeping Angels? WHY? You terrified us and now, because of that, I have to do THIS! Okay, blaming the writer is going to be absolutely no help at all. Calm down, girl, deep breaths, return to your normal self…_

Everyone's flashlights flickered off, leaving only one –the Doctor's- still on.

"Okay," he said quietly, "I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked nervously.

I didn't even need to see his face to know he was smiling. "No."

We were in pitch black for less than a second before he turned on his light again.

And the Angels were facing us.

"Oh my god," Amy breathed, her flashlight trained on the nearest angel as the Doctor ran down the path, "They've moved."

We all went after the Doctor, who had paused in front of one that looked like it had fallen on the floor, with its arm outstretched like it was reaching for help.

"They're angels," I called, "All of them."

"They can't be!" River protested.

"Clerics, keep watching them," the Doctor instructed, moving past the reaching angel and down a bit further. River, Amy and I moved carefully past the angel and went after him.

"Every statue in this maze, every single one is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us," he said grimly.

"There was only one Angel on the ship, just the one, I swear," River said, obviously and reasonably alarmed.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy questioned.

"The Aplans, what happened? How did they die out?" the Doctor asked, ignoring her.

"Nobody knows," River answered.

"We know," I responded.

"They don't look like Angels," Octavian commented.

"They're not fast," Amy noted, "You said they were fast. They should've had us by now."

"Look at them; they're dying, losing their form. They must've been down here for centuries, starving." The Doctor responded.

"Losing their image," I added.

"And their image is their power-" I could see the light bulb in the Doctor's head go off, "Power…Power!"

"Doctor?" Amy questioned slowly, obviously wondering if the Time Lord had jumped off the edge of his mind.

"Don't you see?" he raced through the words, "All that radiation spilling out, the dry burn. The crash of the _Byzantium_ wasn't an accident; it was a rescue mission for the angels. We're in the middle of an army! And it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here," River started.

"Fast," I added, chewing on my lip. It was a bad habit of mine that I had broken for the most part, but if I was really nervous, or scared shitless (of which I was currently both) I'd start chewing on my lip to distract myself.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in please," Octavian talked into his communicator, "Any of you, come in?"

"Bob, sir. Sorry, sir," Angel Bob's voice came over.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you?" Octavian asked urgently, "All the statues are active, I repeat, all the statues are active."

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."

The Doctor snatched the communicator from Octavian and started talking, "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my-" Octavian started but the Doctor held up a hand.

"Yep, yep, yep, yep, shut up."

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Angel Bob answered politely.

"Well done, Bob, scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I? Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?" the Doctor praised. I kept chewing on my lip, looking down it the floor.

"Snapped their necks, sir," Bob answered.

Everyone in the room shifted, unnerved.

"See, that's odd. That's not how the angels kill; they displace you in space and time, unless they needed bodies for something."

Octavian snatched the communicator back, "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs. We may be able to initiate a rescue-"

"Oh, don't be an idiot! The Angels don't need you alive. Bob, keep running, but tell me: How did you escape?"

"He didn't," the words fly from my mouth right as Bob says, "I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me too."

We all shared glances that seemed to say, _Aw crap. We're screwed._

"What do you mean the Angel killed you too?" the Doctor questioned.

"Snapped my neck, sir," Angel Bob responded, "Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir," Angel Bob explained cheerfully, "The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and reanimated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us…" the Doctor trailed off.

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."

"We'll get out through the wreckage," Octavian decided, and everyone but the Doctor, Octavian and I ran off.

"Doctor, Phoenix," Amy started.

"We're coming, Amy, just go," I told her and she nodded, rushing after the others.

"Yeah, called you an idiot, sorry, but there's no way we could've rescued your men."

"I know that, sir," Octavian replied, "And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families."

"Angel Bob," the Doctor says into the communicator a few moments later, "Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship," the Doctor presumed.

"Yes, sir," Angel Bob replied, "The other Angels are still restoring."

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you!"

He grabbed my hand and we started running after the others.

"Why'd you stay?" he asked.

I just gave him a look and laughed breathlessly, "You think I'd let you sit in a room full of Weeping Angels by yourself?"

He grinned and we ran past Amy. "Don't wait for us, go, run!" the Doctor urged her, running past and pulling me along with him.

"I can't," Amy said and he turned back, still holding my hand as he pulled me with him.

He looked at her confused and she continued, saying, "No, really, I can't."

"Why not?" he pondered confused.

"Look at it, look at my hand! It's stone."

I face palmed as the Doctor shined a flashlight in Amy's eyes.

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?"

"Amy!" I groaned.

"I couldn't stop myself," she responded, before her eyes widened and flickered to me, "You said something 'rather nasty' would happen if I looked into the eyes of an Angel."

"Yes, well, can't be avoided now. You should be fine…eventually." I said nervously, tapping my fingers against my jeans in a random rhythm.

"Listen to me," the Doctor said urgently, "You're hand is not made of stone."

"It is!" Amy said indignantly, "Look at it!"

"It's in your head, Amy," I told her, "You _can_ move your hand."

"I can't, okay? I've tried, and I can't. It's stone"

The light started flickering.

"The Angel is gonna come and its going to turn this light off and then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it, concentrate. Move your hand."

"I can't."

"Oh, for God's sake!" I shouted and picked up Amy's hand, whacking her lightly in the face with it before shaking it in front of her face, "Not stone, see?"

They both stared at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the Doctor pointedly, "What? You would've bitten her and she would've gone on about space teeth for five minutes."

"You smacked me!" Amy gaped.

"Here we go," I mumbled, "And you're alive with a hand that is not stone."

"You smacked me!" she repeated, "With my own hand!"

"Yes, yes she did," the Doctor chuckled, "Now run!"

He grabbed our hands and we ran up to the ledge where Octavian, the soldiers and River were.

We ran in just as a cleric said something about flickering lights.

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're cunning and they're draining the power from the cells," the Doctor explained.

"Which means we won't be able to see them," Octavian stated.

"Which means we can't stay here," the Doctor continued.

"Any suggestions?" River asked us quietly. I rubbed my forehead, attempting not to groan at the rather sudden throbbing in my head.

Two more, incoming!" a soldier shouted.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the _Byzantium_," I half listened to what Octavian was saying.

"No up, no way back, no way out," River looked at us, "No pressure, but this is usually when you have a _really _good idea, or Phoenix does one of her brilliant things where she shows you up."

"I do that?" I smiled, trying not to wince, "That's nice to know."

"There's always a way out," the Doctor said quietly, before repeating it, louder, "There's always a way out."

The lights flashed to darkness and when they flicked back on again, there were deformed Angels coming from every tunnel, arms outstretched in a single file line like some sort of demented conga line.

"Doctor?" Angel Bob said from over the communicator, "Can I speak to the Doctor please?"

"Hello Angels," the Doctor greeted, "What's your problem?"

"Your power will not last much longer," Angel Bob informed us, a horrifying sort of glee in its voice that made me shudder, "And the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry sir."

"Why are you telling me this?" the Doctor questioned.

"There's something the Angels are very keen that you should know before the end," Angel Bob replied.

"Which is?"

"I died in fear," the Angel informed us.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor questioned.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain, and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

I was utterly and royally _pissed_ at the Angels now. I knew they were aiming to make the Doctor angry, but it hit me as well. The Angels had killed someone I liked, and like the Doctor, that was not a very safe place to stand with me. People who had hurt my friends knew that all too well.

"What are they doing?" I heard Amy whisper to River. I barely noticed it, through the pounding of my headache to the anger that made my fingertips tingle like I wanted to punch something.

"They're trying to make him angry," I heard River whisper back, "But they got more than they bargained for. They got Phoenix angry too. God help them now."

"Why?" Amy whispered back.

"Sorry sir," Angel Bob continued before River answered, "The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry your dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you that they will be sorrier." The Doctor said with a quiet anger in his voice. Not the Oncoming Storm, more like a lightning strike in the distance comparatively.

"But your trapped sir," Angel Bob continued, "And about to die."

"Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!"

"What mistake, sir?"

"Trust me?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Yeah," she grinned.

"Trust me?" he asked River.

"Both of you, always."

He turned to ask me, but I held up a hand. "I'd be insulted if you asked, Doctor." I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"You lot, trust me?" he questioned, turning to the group of soldiers.

"Sir, two more incoming!" another soldier called.

"We have faith, sir." Octavian responded.

"Then give me your gun," he held out his hand and Octavian gave it to him, "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous, when I do, jump."

"Jump where?" Octavian questioned.

"Just jump," I grinned, "Leap of faith."

"On my signal," the Doctor began.

"What signal?"

"You want miss it," the Doctor responded, cocking the gun and aiming at the flickering gravity globe.

I grinned despite my pounding head and the Weeping Angels. I loved this bit to pieces.

"Sorry, can I ask again?" Angel Bob questioned politely, "You mentioned a mistake we made?"

"A big, _big_ mistake. Massive, really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, _ever_, put in a trap."

"And what would that be sir?"

I tensed my legs, prepared to jump higher than humanly possible.

"Me."

He pulled the trigger and the gravity globe exploded as we all jumped upwards.

**I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, but there was school and homework and teachers and…urgh! Just life in general got in the way. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much.**

**Q: How many of you are going to curl up in a ball and die on Saturday with the fall season finally? **

**Keep in mind, that it's not just the Ponds leaving. It's the Eleventh Doctor losing Companions for the first time; it's Weeping Angels in **_**New York**_**. All of the delightfully torturous terrors we Whovians have to face on a weekly basis at the hands of Steven Moffat.**

**I've gone on long enough.**

**Review!**

**FF4E**


	13. Flesh and Stone: Part 1

**-A moment of silence for the aftermath of TATM-**

**A: -Endless black hole of despair coming from my heart as my soul collapses- *gross sobbing* WHY? WHY DID THEY LEAVE?**

Chapter 13: Flesh and Stone

I groaned quietly. _That was NOT as fun as it seemed. Cool, sure, but NOT fun_.

"Up, look up!" the Doctor was saying. He stopped by me, helping me to my feet.

"Thanks," I grinned, trying not to wince at my ever-growing headache.

I gave a breath of disbelieving laughter as I looked up. We were standing upside down on the Byzantium, but instead of just falling we were standing and…

_I never really understood this part. I won't lie; it confused me to no end._

"Are you okay?" I heard River ask Amy.

"What happened?" Amy asked, looking around in confusion.

"We jumped," I supplied.

"Jumped where?"

"Up, up, look up!" the Doctor instructed again as he ran around, sonicing the lights, and I looked up at the Angels. Even though their faces didn't have expressions at the moment, I could tell they were pretty angry that the Doctor had found the microscopic hole in their plan.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, still confused.

"Exactly where we were," River responded.

"No we're not."

"Move your feet," the Doctor asked Amy and I. We both stepped off of the seal on the ground simultaneously.

"This is just _weird_," I breathed.

_Oh, get over it! This is about as weird as purple grass…which was pretty weird, but still!_

"Doctor, what are we looking at? Explain!" Amy demanded in confusion.

"Oh, come on Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, so what else is still on?" the Doctor questioned, but answered himself before Amy could respond, "The artificial gravity. Up we jumped and up we fell. Shot out the gravity globe to give us an updraft and here we are!"

"Doctor," Octavian started, "The statues… They look more like Angels now."

And they did, terrifyingly so. The decrepit statues had been replaced by angels with wings and slowly forming facial features.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage," he rattled off quickly, "Draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour there'll be an army."

He soniced the hatch and it opened, revealing a corridor that looked like it would be like falling down a chimney.

The lights started sparking, killing off our light sources.

"They're taking out the lights," I deadpanned before glancing at Amy and directing her eyes upward, "Look at the Angels, Amy."

"Into the ship now, quickly, all of you!" the Doctor dropped into the corridor.

"How?" Amy wondered, turning to him as he dropped, "Doctor!"

"It's just a corridor," I rolled my eyes and plopped in, "The gravity partakes to the floor. In you come, but don't stop looking at the Angels!"

The Doctor started sonicing a panel as the others quickly came in. "The Angels," Octavian started, "Presumably they can jump up too?"

No sooner had he said the words did the hatch slam shut.

"They're here," the Doctor said slowly, "Now. In the dark we're finished."

The door at the end of the corridor rolled out with a large alarm, locking us in.

"This whole place is a death trap!" Octavian shouted.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic."

There was banging on the hatch and sparks flew as the Angels tried to get in.

"Just me then," the Doctor said, almost to himself, before directing at River, "What's through there?"

"Secondary flight deck," River replied.

"Okay, so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy turned to the Doctor and I.

We shared a glance. "I thought about it," he said.

"And?"

"And we'd all plunge to our deaths," I rolled my eyes, "We've got a while till that happens, though."

"The security protocols are still live, there's no way to override them, it's impossible," the Doctor stated.

"How impossible?" River questioned, already working on another panel.

"Two minutes," he responded before pulling out wires and sonicing the panel.

The lights flickered off for a moment and the hatch opened.

"The hull is preached and the power's falling." Octavian reported.

Darkness.

An Angel's arm appeared in the opening. I felt Amy grab my hand and I squeezed hers reassuringly.

"Sir," a soldier called, "Incoming!"

"Doctor? Lights," Amy demanded, though anyone could tell she was scared out of her mind.

The lights flickered for just a second and one angel appeared in front of the opening, hands in place to push itself in.

Another two seconds of darkness.

And four, fully formed angels stood in front of us. They had been polite enough to close the hatch behind themselves.

"Clerics, keep watching them," Octavian ordered.

"Don't look at their eyes," I added, "Anywhere but their eyes."

"I've isolated the lighting grid," the Doctor announced, "They can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor," Octavian complemented.

"Yes, good, good, good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far."

"So far?" Amy questioned, her tone colored with panic.

"There's only one way to open the door," I stated, "He'd need to take all the power in this section to open it."

The Doctor glanced at me in surprise and mouthed 'episode?' I gave a small smile and a short nod. He nodded to himself slowly, before rushing into action again as he messed with the circuit board.

"Good, fine, do it." Octavian said.

"Including the lights, all of them. I'll need to turn out the lights," I wasn't sure if I'd imagined the nervous and slightly terrified look he'd sent me when he'd said that.

"How long for?"

"Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer," he spun around, standing next to Octavian.

"Maybe?" Octavian implored.

"Well, I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship, there isn't a manual for this!" the Doctor snapped back.

"Doctor, we lost the torches," Amy reminded him, "We'll be in total darkness!"

"There's no other way!" he ground out.

_He's much more stressed than he was in the… Oh, why do I bother making comparisons anymore? This Universe is a parallel of a parallel of a parallel. And even thinking that makes this damn headache worse!_

"Bishop?" the Doctor asked, like he wanted permission.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good clerics today," Octavian said, rounding on River, "Do you trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him, and I trust Phoenix to keep him in line."

I blinked in surprise, before smirking. _Apparently, I keep him in line a lot. That's amusing._

"They aren't mad, are they?" Octavian questioned.

"I absolutely trust them."

"Excuse me," the Doctor grinned, and got to work on the doors.

"Now, I'm taking your word," Octavian said to River quietly, "Because you're one of the two people who can manage this guy. But that only works as long as long as he doesn't know who you are," Octavian continued, "If you cost me anymore men, and I might just tell him. Understood?"

"Understood," River muttered and got back to work wiring a panel.

"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back," he informed us.

"Bless you Bishop," the Doctor smiled, still wiring.

"Combat distance, ten feet!" Octavian ordered the remaining clerics, "As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shotgun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste."

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Turn the wheel four times," the Doctor instructed.

Amy put her hands on the wheel, ready to turn. "Ten."

_Oh, Amy…_

"No, four. Four turns," the Doctor peered at Amy closely, wondering why she had said ten.

"Yeah, four, I heard you," Amy brushed off his look.

"Phoenix, give her a hand," the Doctor instructed with a nod towards Amy. I nodded and moved next to Amy, hands in place.

"Ready?" the Doctor called, sonic at the ready.

"On my count then," Octavian started, "God be with us all."

"Three, two, one, fire."

Blackness and gunshots filled the room, along with the sound of the sonic, as Amy and I frantically forced the wheel around four times.

The Angels moved closer arms stretched towards us… The door slid open and we all made a mad dash through, the Doctor managing it by a nanosecond.

We didn't waste any time, running to the other end of the short corridor to another door, which opened with some sonic help, revealing a medium sized control room. My headache got that tiny bit worse, and my vision went out for just a moment, like I had had a head rush.

"Doctor, come on!" I said urgently and the Doctor slipped through the door, again only making it narrowly.

We all ran behind the three-sided control panel, the Doctor and River starting to mess with controls.

The door started to unlock. "Doctor!" Amy called.

He didn't move, but Octavian put a small device on the door, halting the wheel.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, eyeing Octavian.

"Magnetized the door," Octavian replied confidently, "Nothing can turn that wheel now."

Yeah?" the Doctor grinned, right as the wheel started to turn slowly.

"Dear God," Octavian whispered.

"Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time, and that's good. I am good with time."

Another wheel started turning. "Magnetize the other doors!" I ordered and two soldiers put the small devices on the other doors.

"We're surrounded," River called.

"Doctor, who long have we got?" Octavian questioned.

"Five minutes, max," he responded, not looking away from whatever he was trying to do.

"Nine."

"What?" the Doctor peered at Amy worriedly, "Five."

"Five, right, yeah," Amy repeated, confused.

"Why'd you say nine?"

"I didn't," she frowned.

"Yes you did," I mumbled quietly to myself, "Why couldn't you just do as I asked and not look at the _freaking eyes?_"

"We need another way out of here," River said, eyeing the slowly turning wheels.

There isn't one," Octavian responded darkly.

"Yes there is," I rolled my eyes.

"Of course there is!" the Doctor agreed, "This is a galaxy-class ship, goes for years between planet falls. So what do they need?"

"Of course," River breathed.

"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asked frantically.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked.

The Doctor eyed the back wall, "Well, it's a sealed unit but they must've installed it somehow… This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps!" he cheered, rolling some stuff away, "Release the clamps!"

He started to sonic the clamps on the wall. Amy was still confused, "What's through there? What do they need?"

"They need to breathe," I smiled as the wall went up, revealing a beautiful, brightly lit forest.

"But that's…" Amy trailed off in awe, "That's a…"

"It's an oxygen factory," River grinned.

"It's a forest!"

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory."

"And if we're lucky, an escape route," the Doctor added.

Amy just gave another astonished laugh. "Eight."

"What did you say?" River peered at her.

"Nothing," she waved her off, still gazing at the forest.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there," the Doctor ordered lightly.

"On it," Octavian moved into the forest, "Stay there while I check the rad levels."

"But trees on a spaceship?" Amy wondered.

"Oh, not just trees," the Doctor grinned, moving to the closest tree, "Way better than trees. You're gonna love this. Tree-borgs! Trees plus technology! Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight and breathing out air. It even _rains_. There's a whole mini-climate. It's an eco-pod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a spaceship in a maze," he looked at Amy smugly, "Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

"Seven," Amy laughed.

"Seven," the Doctor repeated, rushing over to Amy and looking at her carefully.

"Sorry, what?"

"You said seven," the Doctor informed her.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did," River and I said together.

"Doctor," Octavian interrupted, "There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck."

"Good, that's where we need to go," the Doctor said.

"Plotting a safe path now."

"Quick as you like!" the Doctor called back, examining Amy.

"Doctor?" Angel Bob's voice came from a communicator just as my headache soared into migraine proportions, forcing me to fall down in a chair and clutch my head, "Excuse me? Hello. Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."

"Ah, there you are," the Doctor sat down in another chair, looking at me with worry. I smiled slightly, though it probably looked like a grimace. "How's life? Sorry, bad subject."

"The Angels were wondering what you hoped to achieve."

"A hell of a lot more than you…" I grumbled.

"Achieve?" the Doctor questioned, "We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging, it's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world and all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

I sniggered slightly despite my migraine as the Doctor grinned, "I made him say comfy chairs."

Amy laughed too. "Six."

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know: What have you done to Amy and Phoenix?"

"There's something in her eye."

"What's in her eye?"

"We are."

"What's he talking about?" Amy asked. The Doctor examined her eyes closely as Amy spoke, "Doctor, I'm five!"

Amy finally noticed what she was saying, "I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine."

"You're counting," River stated.

"Counting?"

"You're counting down from ten, you have been for a couple of minutes," I informed her, holding my head in my hands. I caught River's nervous/worried glance at me.

_Wonder if she's seen me like this before…Aw, shit, does that mean I'm going to have to go through this again?_

The pain spiked again, and I held back a groan.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I don't know…" the Doctor responded.

"Counting down to what?"

"I don't know."

"We shall take her," Angel Bob's voice came on, "We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."

"Get a life Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

"With respect sir, there's more power on this ship and the Phoenix than you have yet to understand."

An awful, evil cackling started up, with the sound of stone shifting added into the mix, a thousand times worse than sharp nails on chalk board.

"What's that?" River gasped, "Dear God, what is it?"

"They're back!" Octavian said, nervously looking at the walls of the room.

"It's hard to put it in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best as I understand it, the Angels are laughing," Angel Bob said in his annoyingly calm tone.

"Laughing?"

"Because you haven't noticed yet sir," I could almost hear Angel Bob smiling, "The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed yet."

"Doctor-" Octavian started.

"No, wait! There's something I'm missing…"

The pressure building in my head wasn't a headache. It _couldn't_ be a headache or a migraine. It was so much worse than that. It felt like someone was doing brain surgery on me while I was conscious and giving me aspirin for the pain. Small black spots started dancing in my vision. I pulled my knees up to my chest, tucking my head between them and my chest, while fighting the urge to scream.

"That's like the crack from my bedroom wall when I was a little girl!" I heard Amy shout in panic.

Someone touched my shoulders. "Phoenix," I heard River ask me, "Phoenix, what is it?"

_When I touched the crack the first time in Amy's room I felt the pinprick sensation I felt when I fell through the Crack from my Universe to this Universe. Now, I'm not even touching it and it does THIS! How much worse can it get?_

"Yes," I heard the Doctor responded to Amy.

"Phoenix?" River asked, shaking my shoulder, "What is it?"

The room started shaking. It felt like the ground was being torn apart.

"Alright, enough!" Octavian shouted, "We're moving out!"

"Agreed," River said, "Doctor!"

"Yeah fine," he waved her off.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

"I'll be right there," he continued, and I heard him sonic the wall.

"I'm not leaving without you, and I doubt Phoenix would if she had a choice!"

_That_ made me raise my head. "What? Of course I'm staying with him!" I stood up, letting the blood rush back to my legs as whatever was wrong with my head worsened.

"Oh yes you both are!" the Doctor retorted, "And what do you mean if she had a choice?"

"Well, I'm not leaving her here! Not when she's like this!"

The Doctor looked at me, his face the picture of wild concern. "Bishop!" he called.

"Doctor Song, Miss Pond, Phoenix, let's go!" River grabbed Amy's hand, dragging her away from the Doctor, and grabbing my hand as well.

"Doctor, come on!" Amy shouted. We were led –read dragged- into the forest of treeborgs. It didn't take too long until Amy slowed down, turning pale. I slowed down with her. It wasn't like I felt much better than her.

"Amy? Phoenix?" River asked, running over, "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Four," she choked out, curling up on the ground in the fetal position. I sat down next to her, just as there was another sudden spike. I choked back a scream.

"Med-scanner, now!" River ordered and a soldier brought one over.

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving," Octavian urged.

"We wait for the Doctor," River said.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved-"

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, you're one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. The only person I've seen do it on a daily basis is Phoenix and right now, God knows what is wrong with her. Now if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And Doctor, you're standing right behind me aren't you?"

"Yeah," I heard him say.

"I hate you," River said.

Another spike and I curled up into the position I was before, knees pulled up and head tucked between them and my chest.

"No you don't," he responded smugly, "Bishop, the Angels are in the forest."

"We need visual contact on every line of approach," Octavian ordered the clerics.

The Doctor bounded over, presumably kneeling between Amy and I.

"How did you get past them?" River questioned quietly.

"Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the Universe," he responded.

"What was it?" Amy asked in a raspy voice.

"The end of the Universe…" I mumbled, curling tighter as I bit my tongue to keep from screaming.

"Let's have a look then," the Doctor took the med-scanner from River.

"So what's wrong with me?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, you're fine," River soothed.

"Everything, you're dying," the Doctor corrected.

"Doctor!" River shouted.

"Yes, you're right! If we lie to her she'll get all better! Right, have you checked what's wrong with Phoenix?"

"We don't need to," River informed him, "I've seen her like this before, there's nothing we can do."

I heard him let out a sigh and felt what I assume was his hand grab my own for moment before letting go. "Right, Amy, Amy… What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye, what does that mean? Does it mean anything?"

"Doctor," Amy tried to start.

"Busy," he cut her off.

"I'm scared."

"Of course you're scared, you're dying, shut up."

"It's okay, just let him think," River soothed, "How're you doing Phoenix?"

"Been better," I managed, and nearly choked as I fought back another scream.

"What happened?" the Doctor started talking to himself, "She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long."

"Sir, Angel, incoming!"

"And here!"

"Keep visual contact," Octavian ordered, "Do not let it move."

"Come on, come on, come! Wakey-wakey! She watched an Angel climb out of the screen," the Doctor rambled as he paced, "She stared at the Angel and…"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Amy rasped out.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. When we stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that is exactly what they want! 'Cos as long as our eyes are open they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind!"

"Three."

"Doctor, it's coming, I can feel it," Amy whispered, "I'm gonna die."

"Please just shut up, I'm thinking."

"Can't watch this," I mumbled, gaining everyone's attention as I raised my head, "There's an Angel living in the vision centers of her brain, you need to shut that down. But you can't knock her out, the Angel would just take over, so you need to find another way. How do you starve your lungs? You stop breathing. How do you starve your eyes?"

"You stop seeing," River finished for me.

"Amy, close your eyes!" the Doctor ordered as the scanner started to beep wildly.

"No, no, I don't want to."

"Good, 'cos that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes."

The scanner went wild for another second or two, before beginning to beep normally. Another spike and the black spots were back, taking out large chunks of my vision. I curled up into a ball again as the smallest of small groans of pain left me.

"She's normalizing," River breathed, "You did it."

The Doctor didn't respond and I heard him move to sit in front of me.

"Phoenix," he asked quietly, "Look at me."

I raised my head, black spots abundant and caught glimmers of green light as he presumably shone the sonic at me. I heard the trademark buzzing noise and I heard him exhale sharply.

"What's wrong?" River asked.

"Phoenix," the Doctor answered, "Everything is wrong with her. Core temp has gone down about five hundred degrees, and her mind is being _suppressed_ by something! You said you saw her like this before, what caused it?"

He didn't even pause to let her give an answer, "The Crack, of course. This happened in Amy's house when she was a little girl, but she had actually touched the crack then. Must be because it's bigger now."

"The only way to help her would be to get her as far from it as possible," River sighed.

"And we can't do that yet," the Doctor sounded aggravated.

"Not yet," River agreed.

"When we get back to the TARDIS," I mumbled, "I'm going to take enough aspirin to kill an elephant and sleep. Those are now my main goals in life."

River and the Doctor chuckled, though the latter sounded strained.

A few moments later, the clerics started shouting

"Sir, two more incoming!" a cleric called.

"Three more over here!" another one said.

"Still weak," River started, referring to Amy, "Dangerous to move her."

"So, can I open my eyes now?" Amy asked, sounding normal again.

"Amy, listen to me," the Doctor said, "If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you, we haven't stopped it. We've just, sort of, paused it. You've used up your countdown. You _cannot_ open your eyes."

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on," Octavian informed us.

"We're too exposed everywhere," he responded, "And Amy can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asked skeptically.

"I don't know yet, I haven't finished talking. Right, Father! You and your clerics, you're gonna stay here and look after Amy and Phoenix. If anything happens to them, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible _twice_. River, you and me, we're gonna go find the Primary Flight deck which is-

"A quarter of a mile straight ahead. From there, we're gonna stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels, cure Amy, and get Phoenix as far away from the Crack as possible." He finished.

"How?" River questioned.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"Don't know, it's a thing in progress, respect the thing! Moving out!"

_They're going to leave without me… Well, I'll be more help here, since I can open my eyes and hopefully see to lead Amy through the forest of Angels when that time comes._

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My clerics will look after Miss Pond and Phoenix. These are my best men, they would lay down their lives in their protection." Octavian said.

"I don't need you."

"I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go."

"What? Are you two engaged or something?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Father Octavian," I called, raising my head, "I'll give you this advice once: Don't go with them."

"Why?" he asked, looking confused. The Doctor and River were also watching me curiously.

I shook my head, attempting to ignore what it did to my mind, before tucking it in again.

Another spike and I bite my tongue in the attempt to hold back another scream.

"I'll go with them," Octavian said firmly.

_On your own head be it._

"Doctor, please, can we come with you?" Amy begged.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond," Octavian called.

"Don't want to sound selfish but you'd really speed us up," Amy muttered. The Doctor sat between us.

"You'll both be safer here. We can't protect you while we're moving. I'll be back for you as soon as I can, I promise," he promised.

"You always say that," Amy grumbled.

"I always come back," he responded.

"Yes, yes you do," I smiled.

"Good luck everyone! Do not let Pond open her eyes and keep watching the forest, stop those Angels advancing! Amy later, Phoenix," I felt a feather light kiss to my forehead, "River, gonna need your computer!"

I heard him walk away as Amy sighed, "Yeah. Later."

"Amy," I heard the Doctor, the future post-Pandorica Doctor, say, "You need to start trusting me, it's never been more important."

I lifted my head and willed the black spots in my vision away as Amy said, "But you don't always tell me the truth."

"If I always told you the truth, then I wouldn't need you to trust me," he answered. I could see him clearly, exactly like the Doctor who had left a moment ago, but older.

"Doctor," Amy said softly, "The Crack in my wall, how can it be here?"

"I don't know yet but I'm working it out," he kept glancing over his shoulder to keep an eye on the current Doctor, "Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven."

"What did you tell me?" Amy asked.

"No," he whispered, "That's not the point. You have to remember." He kissed her forehead and was about to walk away when he saw me watching him.

"Hello," I whispered sadly, "You don't have long here do you?"

He looked incredibly sad. "Not as much time as I'd like," he whispered back. We were talking so quietly I doubted Amy could hear us. It was more like we were lip-reading than actually talking.

"You've got things to do," I told him, blinking back tears.

He cupped my face gently, and his eyes looked so sad, like there was something he wanted to do but couldn't. His expression changed, like he'd just thrown every rule he had out the window, and gave me a feather-light kiss that lasted only a second before vanishing.

My thoughts had become a jumbled mess, and I was still sitting up normally, blinking like I had stared into the sun with shock.

"So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?" I half heard Amy ask the clerics.

"The Angels are still regrouping," one of them answered as the lights started flickering.

"You getting this too?" a second cleric asked.

"The trees, yeah," a third answered.

"What? What's wrong with the trees?" Amy asked.

"Here too sir," another cleric responded.

"They're ripping the treeborgs apart," I informed Amy, "They're killing the lights."

"Angels advancing sir!"

"Weapons primed, combat distance five feet, wait for it," the lead cleric, Marco, ordered.

"What is it? What's happening? Just tell me!" Amy demanded, standing as she did.

"Keep your position and ma'am, keep your eyes shut! Wait…"

A brilliant white light started shining in the distance. Another stab hit me, harder and more painful than any of the rest.

I screamed.

**Haha, cliffy sort-of. And I'm terribly sorry about the wait, I had three different teachers assigning me a project in their respective classes assign a project the day the last project was due, not to mention normal homework. In short, school sucks.**

**I've gotten some requests for more Doctor/Phoenix stuff, so I hope you enjoyed the slight kiss. Her first kiss with him is his 'last' kiss with her. I hope it doesn't seem awkwardly thrown in there.**

**This chapter was **_**so hard**_** to write. Amy and the Doctor are there and they're such good friends already and they're both so naïve and young and… -sobbing- I understand River better now, and I respect her even more. When she mentioned the Doctor going baby-faced, I didn't realize just how young he was, but now, looking back at Season 5 from Season 7… He **_**is**_** younger, all of them are.**

**And it is so hard to see them that way.**

**Q: What do you think of Martha Jones? Be honest.**

**FF4E**


	14. Flesh and Stone: Part 2

**IAMSOSOSORRY! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! But it did because of school and projects and GAH!**

**We're nearly at chapter 15! I feel accomplished. AND I'VE GOTTEN 230+ REVIEWS :D **

**I love you all! But seriously, I've had so many people who've stuck with me and my random update schedule… Nevermind, it isn't even a schedule. It's just me updating when I finish a chapter, however long that takes. So thank you, my lovely reviews, favoriters, alerters, followers… You are all AMAZING!**

**Another set of thanks to , who I've tried to thank before without realizing that she was left out because of the . thing. You've provided me with endless support and a shit load of laughter, my chessy friend :D You've also put me in the Community you made, which I squealed for. Literally.**

**And a HUGE thank you to ****Jillian Mastrano 101 ****for the lovely review that kicked my ass back into writing!**

**A: I really liked Martha. Sure, she could've been better, but she **_**walked around the world for a year**_**. And then she left the Doctor to save her own heart. I mean, c'mon, she's a bit badass.**

**Alright! Enough formal thanking and monologues. Here's the chapter :)**

Chapter 14

I groaned, clutching my head. It was still felt like someone was slowly dissecting my brain, but I could see without spots again, which was a plus.

One of the soldiers had rushed over to me, "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"I've been better," I said dryly.

"The ship's not on fire is it?" a cleric asked.

"Can't be. The compressors would've taken care of it," Pedro said.

"Marco! The Angels have gone! Where'd they go?" Pedro sounded surprised.

"Yeah, they're running away…" I grumbled. _And we should too before you all end up dead._

"This side's clear too, sir!" a cleric called.

"The Angels have gone?" Amy questioned with relief.

"There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running," a cleric observed.

"Running from what?" Amy asked. I sighed, standing up. My head felt a little dizzy now, and it still throbbed, but it seemed that embracing the pain helped it lessen.

_Well. That was stupid sounding yet true._

"Phillip, Crispin," the leader ordered, "Need to get a closer look at that."

The clerics moved off into the light.

"What are you all looking at? What's there?" Amy called.

"It's the Crack, Amy," my voice was quiet, "It's the Crack from your bedroom wall."

"It's like, I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of shifting," a cleric was saying, "Makes you feel weird, sick."

I felt two sharp barbs of pain on either side of my head. _Goddamnit! Not again!_

"And you think it scared the Angels?" Amy asked.

"What could scare those things?" Pedro said.

"What are you doing?" the lead cleric asked Amy.

"Point me at the light," she instructed.

"You can't open your eyes," the cleric frowned.

"She can't open them for more than a second," I amended.

"That's what the Doctor said," Amy added, "Still got a bit of countdown left."

"You can't!"

"I need to see it! Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick."

I watched as the cleric seemed to struggle before saying, "Very quick," and adjusting her so she was pointing directly at it.

"It's the same shape," Amy breathed in terror, "It's the Crack in my wall."

"Close your eyes, now!"

"It's following me," she gasped, becoming shaky, "How can it be following me?"

She collapsed and the cleric caught her, shutting her eyes and making her sit.

"You okay?" I piped up.

"Yeah… It was the same shape," she muttered.

"Marco," Pedro started, "I'm going to get a closer look at that."

"Please don't," I groaned, ""Enough people have died already."

They ignored me, "Go for it. Don't get too close!"

"Hang on, what about the other two?" Amy questioned, "Why don't you just wait for them to come back?"

"What other two?" Marco stared at her like she was mental.

"The two you sent before."

"I didn't send anyone before."

_Yes you did. They were just erased from time and – Jesus Christ! God-fucking-damn it! Another fucking stab!_

"You did, I heard you," Amy protested, "Crispin and Phillip."

"Crispin and who?" Marco asked confusedly, "Amy, there never was a Crispin or a Philip on this mission, I promise you."

"Not that you remember, anyway," I grumbled. I would've started pacing, but I was afraid to do more than just stand still for fear that my head-thing get worse.

"No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip and now you can't even remember them. Something happened, I don't know what. And you don't even remember!"

"Pedro?"

"Before you sent Pedro," I sighed.

Marco glanced at me, "Who's Pedro?"

"Something's happening," Amy concluded, "Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember!"

"There never was a Pedro! There's only ever been the three of us here."

"No, there five of us," I corrected, "You just can't remember because they were eaten by the big shiny light that happens to be a Crack throughout all of time and space. Nothing to worry about."

"Listen," Marco started, "I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close."

"No, you can't, you mustn't!" Amy argued as Marco pulled out a communicator.

"Where you even listening to me?" I pondered, eyeing the cleric. I'd told him _exactly_ what was going on, and he just kept on talking like I hadn't said a thing.

"Here, spare communicator," he turned it on and handed it to me, probably because I could see, "I'll stay in touch the whole time."

"You'll stay in touch till your dead," I corrected, feeling increasingly morbid.

"You won't," Amy shook her head, "Cause if you go back there then what happened to the others will happen to you."

"There weren't any others!"

"There won't be any _you_ if you go back there," Amy warned.

"She's right, you know," I sighed.

"Two minutes," Marco said, "I promise."

"Please, just listen to us!" Amy begged as he walked away, "Phoenix, can you stop him?"

"In my condition? 'Fraid not," I clicked the com on, "Hello? Marco?"

"_I'm here, I'm fine. Quite close to it now._"

"Then come back," I pleaded, "Come back now."

"_It's weird looking at it… Feels really…_" the line went static.

I sighed, "He's gone, Amy."

"_Phoenix, Amy?_" the Doctor's voice crackled over, "_Is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's us, we're fine," I sighed heavily, "The clerics are dead; well, erased, but still dead. They walked into the light and stopped remembering each other."

"_Yeah, they wouldn't… Phoenix, Amy, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you there._"

"It's alright," I verbally waved him off, "Send the software. I'll guide Amy."

"_You already know my plan, don't you?_" he sounded excited.

"Every last detail," I grinned as I turned slowly and the sonic noise started up. I help Amy to her feet and slowly started guiding her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The Primary Flight Deck. We need to get there before the Crack reaches us, and takes _us_ from history too."

"But there are Angels everywhere!" Amy protested.

"_The Angels can only kill you_," the Doctor sounded edgy.

"What does the time energy do?"

"_Just keep moving!" _he shouted.

"Tell her," I sighed.

"_If the time energy catches up to you, you'll never have been born! It will erase every moment of your existence! You will have never lived at all._"

"C'mon Amy," I tugged her arm a little bit harder, "We need to go faster."

"_Now, Amy, keep your eyes shut, and keep moving,_" he instructed, "_Phoenix, how's your head?_"

"Been better," I responded, "It was worse earlier."

"Amy," I said slowly as I guided Amy around a tree, "The forest is full of Angels, you know that, right?"

"Yeah…" she trailed warily.

"They know one person can't not blink for as long as it will take to get past them. They're going to assume that both of us can see them. So you have to walk like you can see."

"What do you mean?!" her voice raised pitch.

"Just try and keep your steps steady; I won't let you fall. We'll be fine."

She nodded and we kept walking.

We had walked for another couple of minutes when the lights flickered, revealing Angels in various poses.

"What's that?" Amy breathed

"_It's a warning. There are Angels around you now,"_ I started to gently guide her through the deadly statues, "_Listen to me, this going to be hard, I know, but you can do it. The Angels are scared and running and right now, they're not that interested in either of you. They'll assume you both can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see."_

That's when I hit the root.

In a truly untimely moment of unbalance, I tripped over my own feet and the root, landing with a thump on the ground. Then, of course, Amy tripped over me.

I looked around for the com, and grabbed it. I tried to get up, but pain shot through my ankle when I tried to put weight on it.

"Shit," I breathed, "This isn't good. This isn't even a little bit good," I reached down to help Amy up, using a tree to keep my balance. I clicked the com on, "River! Whenever you feel like using the teleport, please do!"

I heard shifting stone behind us and looked over my shoulder. The Angels had moved to look at us. "Aw, _shit_. Today is _not_ a good day for us."

And then we teleported.

River caught Amy, and I stumbled over to the edge of the console.

"Don't open your eyes," River cautioned Amy, "You're on the flight deck; the Doctor and Phoenix are here. I teleported you," she turned to the Doctor, "See? Told you I could get it working."

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you," the Doctor grinned. I let out a small chuckle, moving to sit on the edge of the console.

River nearly choked on a laugh, "I'll let Phoenix do the kissing, thanks."

I looked at her accusingly, "Stop it!"

_I'm acting like Ten talking to Jack… Oh, I wonder if Jack ever meets River? That'd be interesting to watch. Like an endless flirting match._

An alarm started going off and River looked around, still supporting Amy, "What's that?"

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power," the Doctor explained.

"Which means the shield's going to release," I added.

As we watched, the clamps released and the door separating us from the forest slid up, revealing easily three hundred Angels. Almost all of them had their demonic faces on, while one in the front holding a communicator had a very peaceful look.

"Angel Bob, I presume?" The Doctor eyed the statues.

"The time field is coming," Angel Bob stated, "It will destroy our reality."

"And look at you all, running away!" the Doctor spat, "What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you through yourself into it, it will close and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, could do that, but why?"

"Your friends will also be saved."

"Well," he grinned, "There is that."

"I've travelled in time; I'm a complicated space-time event too. Throw me in," River pleaded.

_I wonder if I count as a complicated space-time event… I'm a Companion of the Doctor, from a parallel Universe, and an unknown alien. Curious as to how complicated that makes me._

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it'd take every single one of them to amount to me, so get a grip," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this," River protested.

"No, River, seriously, he means _get_ a _grip_," I rolled my eyes, placing my hands firmly on a bar.

"You're not going to die here!" she continued.

"River!" I shouted and she looked at me, "_Get_ a _grip_!"

Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh, you're a genius."

River quickly made sure that Amy was holding on before grabbing a grip herself.

"Sir," Angel Bob started, "The Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now."

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it, and you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the _gravity_ of the situation," the Doctor grinned as he gave his epic speech.

"Or to put it another way Angels," I smirked, giving them a two fingered salute, "Night-night."

The Doctor casual turned back and grabbed the bar next to me as the gravity failed, and all the Angels fell into the Crack. I held on tighter as my mind started to be stabbed again, before the pain vanished completely as the Crack closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy and I were sitting on a log, back at the shore with the TARDIS.

"Bruised everywhere," she groaned.

"Us too," the Doctor sighed.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

"Neither did you. We kept saying that the Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed," the Doctor told her, "It can't harm you now."

"Then why do I remember it all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveler now, Amy. It changes the way you see the Universe forever. Good isn't it?" he asked, making Amy giggle.

"And the Crack?" she questioned, "Is that gone too?"

"Yeah, for now," he sighed, "But the explosion that cause it is still happening, somewhere out there. Somewhere in time."

"Well, at least you didn't sprain your ankle," I grumbled. Amy laughed as I broke the moment, nodding in agreement. My ankle was thoroughly sprained, and my head was suffering the after effects of Crack proximity.

I stood up and the Doctor frowned, "What are you doing? You shouldn't be walking-"

I waved him off, "Oh, shut it. I want to talk to River."

He frowned, but walked over to River's pot a few feet away.

River grinned, "You, Phoenix, me," she held up her cuffed hands, "Handcuffs. Must it always end this way?"

I nudged her side lightly, grinning, "Not always."

"Not always," she laughed in agreement.

The Doctor smiled, "What now?" he asked.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might've done enough to earn a pardon this time," she sighed, "We'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man," the Doctor said seriously.

"Yes, I did."

"A good man," I sighed.

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story Doctor," River smirked, "Can't be told. Has to be lived. No sneak previews," she glanced at me, "Well, usually. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica," the Doctor laughed disbelievingly, "That's a fairytale."

"Aren't we all?" she laughed, "I'll see you both there."

"We'll look forward to it," I smiled.

"I remember it well," she grinned.

"It wasn't the sort of adventure anyone can forget," I smirked and River laughed, though her eyes seemed sad.

"Bye River," Amy said quietly.

"See you Amy," River said just as her cuffs started beeping, "Oh! I think that's my ride."

"Can I trust you, River Song?"

"If you like," she offered, "But where's the fun in that?"

As she swirled away in a dust cloud I smiled softly, "Where indeed?"

Amy tugged her blanket tighter around her and we both walked –well, Amy walked, I hobbled- to stand on either side of the Doctor.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked him.

"Time can be rewritten," he answered.

I smiled at the two of them, and walked back towards the TARDIS. They had something like ten years of friend ship ahead of them. I could only hope to be there for most of it.

_Dear god, I sound so sappy! If I'm sounding like this, then this trip really did do something to my brain. Other than cause infinite amounts of pain, of course…_

The Doctor and Amy walked in, the former immediately moving to the console as Amy plopped down in the chair, still wrapped up in the blanket.

I sighed heavily, "Well, since I know what's coming up next, I think I'll bow out of the next scene. I'll be in my room!" Before either of them had time to protest, I was down the hall. My door was closer than it had been before and I slipped inside.

_At least I don't have to go through the awkwardness of the ending scene… It wouldn't even be awkward anymore, it would just hurt. Damn it. _

I forced my thoughts off the subject, and began to raid my bathroom for what I would need to wrap my ankle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short while after Phoenix's abrupt exit, Amy announced quietly, "I want to go home."

The Doctor tried not to let his disappointment show, "Okay."

"No, not like that," Amy laughed, moving to sand next to him, "I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too."

A few moments later, they were sitting on Amy's bed, staring at her wedding dress.

"Well," the Doctor managed. This was beyond unexpected. _Why didn't Phoenix tell me? It's not like this a… a "big plot twist." It can't be! Is it? I hope not._

"Yeah."

"_Blimey_."

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?"

The Doctor checked his watch, "We've been gone for five minutes."

Amy leaned over and grabbed the small red box that held her ring, "I'm getting married in the morning."

The Doctor took the box from her, poking the ring, "Why did you leave it here?"

"Why did I leave my engagement ring off when I ran away with two strange people on the night before my wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, you really are an alien, aren't you?" her tone was teasing.

"Who's the lucky fella?" the Doctor grinned.

"You met him."

"Oh!" he realized, "The good looking one? Or the other one," he mimed a nose and Amy smacked him.

"The other one," she grumbled.

"Well, he was good too."

"Thanks," she giggled, "So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?"

_What_? "Why would you need comforting?" he asked slowly.

"I nearly died. I was alone in the dark, and I nearly died. And it made me think," her gaze drifted to the dress, "About what I want. About _who_ I want. And," Amy nearly bit off her own tongue as tried to decide if she should say it.

"And?" the Doctor prodded.

She sighed, "About who needs the available man most."

The Doctor nearly choked, "What?" _Have they been fighting over me when I wasn't looking? But that means that Phoenix-_ he quickly shut off his line of thinking. _It won't work_, he told himself firmly, _it never does_.

"I mean," Amy started, "Phoenix. And you. She knows you better than anyone, and you need that. And she needs someone."

It was killing Amy, _killing_ her, to say this. She almost didn't want to. But she'd seen those two curled up in Phoenix's bed, more comfortable and relaxed then whenever she saw them when they were awake. She'd caught every comment on the past, and seen them subtly comfort each other. She didn't know if they loved each other or not, but that's how it was with Rory and if that was love - then she wanted it. She couldn't tell Rory, not yet, because she wasn't _certain_ yet. But when she knew she'd tell him. And she wasn't exactly ready to settle down either.

"Phoenix needs someone?" the Doctor sounded dumbfounded. He'd notice that she avoided talking about her world, unless it was about the show. On Starship UK, she'd avoided any attempt at asking her about it, which worried him. And then, finding out that she wasn't what she believed herself to be. On the _Byzantium_, when she started to feel the effects of the Crack… he'd nearly gone mad with worry. And when he'd heard her scream…

"I don't know if I'm right or not, but finding out she's an alien… that's gotta be hard to live with. So," Amy grinned, "Go find her, snog her senseless, and see what she does. _I _will be in my room." Amy stood up, walking back into the TARDS, wondering if she'd done the right thing.

The Doctor remained seated on Amy's bed, lost in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd thought about sleeping, I really had. But it was pointless of course, what with the thoughts sprinting around my head. Most of them revolved around a certain, bow tie wearing, Time Lord, and what I was ninety five percent sure was going on in Amy's room right now.

I'd started drawing again, at least. I had my hair down, flowing down to my waist free of pins and restraints, and was wearing a simple black t-shirt and loose white sweatpants. I'd been drawing for the better part of fifteen minutes when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, still drawing. I'd been absentmindedly drawing a Barn Owl in grayscale, and was almost finished.

"You draw?" the Doctor asked in surprise. I nearly dropped my pencil when I realized it was him. I'd thought Amy might've come in to say we were picking up Rory, but this was a surprise.

"A bit, yeah," I smiled sheepishly as he walked over to look at it, "I'm not very good at it."

He looked at me disbelievingly, before shaking his head, "You're incredible. These are amazing!" he started to flip through the pages.

"You might just want to start at the beginning," I sighed, "They all feed into each other. Except the owl."

He flipped back to the beginning, and stopped as he saw a sketch of his first face.

"This was my fan art book," I mumbled as he started to flip through the pages, "I usually did portraits."

I watched as he went through, seeing his faces and the faces of his Companions. He chuckled when he saw K9, and sobered at seeing Romana and the other Time Lords. He frowned though, when he reached Donna and it went to the TARDIS.

"You never got the chance to draw me?" he questioned.

"You're in there," I told him as I blushed, "We just hadn't reached the end of Ten yet."

He kept going, looking through the book. There were snapshots of adventures, and random little things of him with his companions.

"Who is this?" he asked, pointing to a young woman I had drawn. Her hair was long and light blond, with tips dyed pink. She had freckles and innocent green eyes, framed by long lashes. She wore a pale blue dress with red leggings and sandals.

"A person I invented," I felt myself turn even redder, "I-I wrote stories for the show. Not episodes, but I'd invent people and add them to your travels. This one was Naomi."

He flipped to an image of a proud looking girl with thick brown hair and piercing blue eyes, "And this one?"

"That's Bronwyn. I call her Bryn."

He flipped to a sketch of his own face, "Wow."

I ducked my head, embarrassed, "Yeah, I know. They're not very good."

He saw a sketch of Amy and then Rory before seeing himself eating fish custard, Rory looking mildly disgusted, and Amy shaking her head like he was a silly child.

"Is Rory traveling with us?" he asked as he flipped to a sketch of the Star Whale.

"Maybe," I shrugged, "I hope so."

He raised an eyebrow, and there was almost completely disguised hurt in his eyes.

"What?" I defended, "Best male companion! Actually, now that I think about it, he's the only male companion after your Ninth to stay for a season."

He chuckled and moved to a picture of a cobblestone street. I quickly snatched it back from him, ignoring his protests. I thwacked him lightly with it, "Spoilers."

"Can I see any others?" he asked, his eyes wide and eager.

"Give me a sec," I started to flip through, only to stop, "Oh."

"What is it?"

"When the Crack brought me here," I explained, "I had been drawing another character, which looked exactly the way I do now."

"You didn't always look like this?" he asked in surprise.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Definitely not. It looks like I drew it, but I never do self portraits, much less full body."

He took the book from me and stared at the drawing. It depicted me in my world. My black hair was in its natural corkscrew curls, and my brown eyes stared out from the page like I was actually looking at something. I was wearing dark jeans, and a light blue sweatshirt with black Converse. There was a pencil in my hand that I seemed to be fiddling with.

"This is you?" the Doctor's voice was distant.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Something like that. Less attractive, though. Whoever did this got that aspect wrong."

He frowned, "You _are_ beautiful. Like this," he gestured to me, "and like this," he waved the sketch book around.

I rolled my eyes and took the book back from him, "Sure, sure. If you say so." _Please don't be blushing, please don't let m be blushing_…

A thought seemed to occur to him, "If this you is a character, then what's your name?"

"Phoenix," I responded, smirking.

"No, your _actual_ name," he paused and started laughing, "The people who travel with me usually ask that, not the other way around!"

I laughed along with him, my face still heated.

When he stopped laughing, he seemed to notice, "You're blushing."

"Am not," I grumbled.

He chuckled, "You're embarrassed! Why?"

"You were looking at my drawings," I mumbled, "And you called me beautiful. Plenty of reason."

The look I had seen on the face of the Doctor's future self crossed his face, the look of I-want-to-but-I-can't.

"Doctor?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes met mine and I realized he'd thrown caution to the wind…again.

His hand curled against my face.

"Wha-"

His mouth was soft against mine, but controlling. I hesitantly put my arms around his neck as I kissed him back, half expecting him to vanish like he had before –or like he will.

He pulled back after a few more moments and I leaned back in my chair as he sat on the edge of my desk. "Oh." I was too stunned to say much else.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor started to ramble, "I just wanted to kiss you and you didn't want to and now you're going to want to leave and-"

I held up a hand and he stopped talking. I stood up slowly and stood in front of him, looking him in the eye before kissing him again, just for a moment.

"I'm not going to leave, Doctor," I reassured him.

"Good," he grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, "Because I'm not going to let you."

"What? Are you going to keep me under lock and key?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck.

He smirked, "Maybe."

"Is that a threat?" I wondered.

"It's a promise," he smirked, kissing me again.

**So, we've officially started Phoenix/Doctor! Doenix? Phoctor? Thenix? (Give me a hand here)**

**My god, was it cheesy? I think it might've been. I've got almost no experience writing fluffy romantic stuff so I think I might've gone OOC. I hope I didn't. **

**Now, I know that Amy not kissing the Doctor was **_**probably**_** a little OOC to write, but with Phoenix here, and how she acts towards the Doctor and the comments she makes, I feel like Amy would **_**know**_**, whether she wanted to or not, that Phoenix needed the Doctor as much as the Doctor needs her. Because there isn't a single person in the Universe who knows him quite as well as she does.**

**But anyways, I've finally got a chapter up! (And it's reasonably sized too) I'm sorry that the wait was so long but other things were taking me time (see above A/N)**

**Q: How do you think Jenna-Louise Coleman is going to be introduced in the Christmas special? And how do you think they'll explain away Oswin?**

**So, review and what not! It's greatly appreciated!**

**FF4E**


	15. The Vampires of Venice: Part 1

**Erm… Hello again. Been awhile, hasn't it? A few months… *ducks to avoid rain of apocalyptic fire coming from readers and reviewers* **_**I have an odd feeling that this is how the Sherlock writers are going to feel…**_

**Alright, I deserved that, I really did. I've left you all hanging on a cliffhanger for MONTHS, which I have a thousand apologies for. I know you're all angry at me and (possibly) relieved that I've written another chapter, so I'll just let you read now.**

**A: Well, my answer is kind of pointless now, isn't it? BUT I LOVED THE WAY THE WAY THEY INTRODUCED HER. "The Woman Twice Dead" is an interesting title.**

**Disclaimer: Hey look everybody; I have the rights to Doctor Wh- Hey wait don't take it! No I don't, never mind.**

Chapter 15: The Vampires of Venice

_Oh shitshitshit… Is it normal to completely freak out after kissing somebody? Well, I did kiss the Doctor multiple times last night, and he is a not-quite-fictional character… This is bad; this is extremely, very not good. What the hell is Amy going to do when-_

"Did he kiss you?" said ginger asked as she came into the console room.

I sputtered for a moment frantically before just managing to say, "What?"

"The Doctor," Amy smirked, "I gave him very important instructions; did he follow them?"

My mind went blank, and I'm pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open.

_Amy, the Amy who flirted with him, who probably fantasized about him since the day we met her, who tried for a one night stand on the show- Oh, who am I kidding this is nothing like the show. The plot is, yes, but the rest of it? Blown to pieces. I shouldn't even bother making comparisons anymore… But still…_

I stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Who are you and what have you done with Amelia Pond?"

She laughed and I stopped shaking her, laughing a bit as well. "No, but really though, I'm surprised. I thought you might've tried to kiss him at least."

"Well," Amy mumbled, "I thought about it. And then I decided not to."

"Which is good, since _you_ are a taken woman," I chuckled. "No kissing my Doctor."

"Your Doctor?" Amy looked intensely interested, "So he _did_ kiss you!"

"I never said he didn't," I mumbled, blushing and looking anywhere that wasn't Amy.

"Is he any good?"

"Is who any good?" the Doctor looked at us curiously as he came in from somewhere in the depths of the TARDIS.

"We were discussing your kissing skills," Amy called casually, "Phoenix was just about to tell me how skilled you are."

_Amy! Why, oh WHY are you doing this to me! I mean, he's a fan-fucking-tastic kisser, but I don't really want to tell you that, especially not with him in the room LISTENING!_

His face flared and he fumbled for words. I was in much the same condition and Amy laughed.

"So…?" she drew out her question.

"Amy!" I groaned and buried my head in my hands before relenting, "He's a fabulous kisser, and I'm not saying anything else."

Amy smirked victoriously and I went to stand by the Doctor on the other side of the console. I buried my face in his shoulder for a moment, before sighing and standing on my tiptoes to place my head on his shoulder.

I felt him smile despite the blushing warmth of our faces, and grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek before whispering to him, "So now that you know she's getting married, what're you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" he whispered back, though he looked a bit confused about why we were whispering.

"Friends give wedding gifts, Doctor," I chuckled, "I know what I'm doing, what about you?"

He looked momentarily panicked, like giving gifts was a foreign subject. _I'll have to make sure that all of us get a proper Christmas. After we finish up __A Christmas Carol__ of course, since the Universe hopefully limits holiday themed adventures to once per year…_

"Think of something… couple-ish," I suggested quietly, "Something they both could do."

His eyes lit up with an idea and he turned to me, "You're brilliant!" he shouted, and pressed a kiss to my forehead before running around the console at top speed, flipping levers and switching buttons.

"Why is she brilliant? What's going on?" Amy shouted, barely managing to cling to the console as the room began to shake.

The Doctor just laughed and ran out the door, muttering something about a cake, and I facepalmed, "Oh God, here we go, first one with all of us."

"First what with all of us?" Amy sounded utterly lost, "Where is he going?"

"Amy, this is one thing I'd suggest you stay out of. Just… let's stay here till he gets back. And don't worry too much, okay? Everything's fine, he's just… getting something," I finished lamely.

_Ah, this sucks. Sucks, sucks, sucks, worst transition ever. Whatever writer is writing this twisted fanfiction is going to get tossed into the Void at some point. This sucks._

"What are you talking about? Transitions- What?" Amy half shouted.

"Did I say all that out loud?"

"Yes!"

"Oh," I frowned, "Sorry."

"You get stranger by the hour," she deadpanned.

I smiled brightly, "Thank you! Tumblr would be proud."

"What's Tumblr?" Amy frowned.

I sighed. "I can't explain Tumblr, Amy. Tumblr is just Tumblr doing Tumblr-like things. Which is a compilation of very strange things, actually, and it would take forever for me to explain it to you to the point where you could understand it, though it would _still_ sound crazy."

"So we just get to wait now?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much," I shrugged, "I'm not really fond of the idea of going where the Doctor's gone, so I'm staying here, and _you_ are saying here because you technically aren't supposed to be there, though I guess you could."

_God, I'm off-kilter today. Though, I suppose kissing and flirting with fictional characters can do that to a person._

Before Amy could respond, the Doctor burst through the doors with a grin, Rory following in behind him with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Amy!" Rory shouted with relief, much like he had when we first met him.

Amy looked astonished. "Rory?" she sounded confused, and she whipped her head around to face me, "Did you know what he was doing?"

"Obviously," I chuckled.

The Doctor started moving around the console when a loud ringing noise sounded and sparks flew from the console. Not the cloister bell, just ringing like machine humming, but the kind of humming that you know means, _well shit I've got three seconds before something explodes._

"Oh dear," the Doctor mumbled, "That's bad." He dashed down the stairs, tossed his coat on the ground, pulled on some goggles and got to work welding under the console.

I rolled my eyes, laughing lightly, and turned to Rory. "Sorry. He does this all the time."

Rory nodded mutely, his eyes wide as he took in the interior. He didn't look surprised, just overwhelmed. _Culture shock, it happens to the best of us. Wait… didn't Nine say that? Great, now I'm quoting in my thoughts, too._

The Doctor started welding, and resumed whatever conversation he was having with Rory.

"Oh! The life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans..." Rory glanced down at the Doctor right as sparks flew from the console, "Ohhh! It's meant to do that."

"In what scenario is the TARDIS _meant _to throw sparks?" I asked, peering down at him through the floor.

"Oh, hush," he grinned cheekily and I rolled my eyes as he continued, "But for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back… it WILL tear you apart. So...we're sending you somewhere. Together."

"What, like a date?" Amy asked cautiously. She sent me a look that said, '_Can he even send us someplace peaceful? Is that even possible?'_

"Anywhere you want, any time you want," the Doctor said as he came back up the steps to the console.

"One condition," I cut in, "It has to be amazing."

"The Moulin Rouge in 1890!" he said excitedly, "The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because, frankly, it's either this or tokens," he stopped in front of Rory, who was standing only a couple feet in front of my spot perched on the rails with a stunned expression, "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension," Rory stated and I snickered as the Doctor continued.

"It's basically another dimen… What?" he frowned, eyeing Rory strangely.

"After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories," Rory explained, "FTL travel, parallel universes."

"I like the bit when someone says, 'It's bigger on the inside.' I always look forward to that," the Doctor said, stepping inside Rory's personal space intimidatingly.

I hopped down and lightly nudged the Doctor. "I didn't say it," I pointed out.

"But you," he smiled, turning away from Rory to tap me lightly on the nose, "are special."

"So, this date," Amy said, as the Doctor and I moved towards the console, "I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?"

Before Rory could answer, the Doctor cut in. "How about somewhere... romantic?" With a quick grin at me, he tossed a lever and set the TARDIS into flight.

* * *

We all stepped out of the TARDIS into a busy market, with cobblestone streets and technically-ancient buildings that were currently brand new. People walked past like a big blue box hadn't just appeared in the middle of the market.

"Venice! Venezia!" he shouted with excitement, throwing open his arms, "La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city!"

He started walking off into the market, the rest of us following after him. Amy and Rory were looking around with amazement. I was a bit overwhelmed myself.

_I'm in Venice, ancient freaking Venice. I've always wanted to go to Italy, and now I'm HERE… Okay deep breath, you've already been other places that are even more historically important, this really shouldn't be so exciting. But it is, of course, purely out of the fact that I got here via the TARDIS and it's something like… 1580? Yeah, 1580._

"Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun," the Doctor continued, "It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Oooh, that reminds me."

He started to check his watch, but I beat him to it. "1580," I said nonchalantly, "Casanova isn't born for another 145 years."

"Oh," he blinked, and then grinned, "Good! Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Long story," the Doctor tried to cover, "We had a bet."

"I'm going to ask you about that at some point," I chuckled, "What could you possibly bet that he wanted a _chicken_ for?"

Before he could respond, an official dressed in black stepped in front of us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection," he demanded and the Doctor flipped open the psychic paper, looking bored.

"There you go, fella," the man snatched the paper, "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The man looked surprised, then embarrassed, before bowing deeply. "I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realize."

The Doctor took the paper back from the official. I tapped him and he handed it to me. I read it as he spoke, "No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

_Amy… Viscountess… Rory… eunuch… Doctor… the Pope… He would make himself the Pope, wouldn't he? And I am… The queen of Belgium. Belgium? Not bad, they have magnificent chocolate, but why the queen? Why not a Duchess, or a Lady, or even one of Amy's handmaidens or something?_

"Checking for aliens," the man said, pulling me from my thoughts, "visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

"Oh, that's nice," I muttered sarcastically, knowing full well that the plague had long since died out.

"See where you bring me?" Amy growled, smacking the Doctor's arm, "The plague!"

"Don't worry, Viscountess," the man bowed to Amy, who sighed, and I handed her the paper, "No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He pointed to the crest on the case he's holding, which looked just a _bit_ too extravagant for the time period.

"How interesting," the Doctor mused, "I heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there," the man said urgently, "No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she now?" I raised an eyebrow. The official hurried off to question some other person as Rory grabbed the paper. We all started to head off towards the water while Rory read the paper.

"According to this, I'm your eunuch!" Rory called.

Amy turned back to him, "Oh, yeah, I'll explain later."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, jogging a bit to catch up with the Doctor.

"Was this another episode?" he asked suddenly, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Why do you ask?" I grinned, peering at him, "Bored already?"

"Yes," he grumbled, pouting slightly.

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Well, if you're _that_ bored…" I trailed off and he raised his eyes hopefully to mine, "You'll have to wait and see." A smirk slipped over my face as the hope fell off his face to be replaced by disbelief.

"Please?" he pouted.

"Nope," I sang, popping the 'p' as I did, "You like surprises too much."

"I don't like surprises," he grumbled.

"Yes you do," I smiled, casually twining my fingers with his, my smile growing wider when he tightened his grip on my hand a bit.

"Yeah, I do," he relented, smiling a bit. "_You_ were a marvelous surprise."

"Oh, shut up," I rolled my eyes.

"You keep surprising me too," he pressed an affectionate kiss to my hair, and I smiled.

"Good," I replied, smiling. "If I stop surprising you, then we've got a problem."

We paused at a bit of stone railing, leaning on it, Amy and Rory coming up behind us to lean in it too. I glanced up at the castle – well, _fortress_, really – and held back a shiver. _Poor Isabella is in there, being converted into an alien-fish-vampire. What were they called again? Satur-something? Or was that the planet?_

A short procession of girls dressed elegantly in white came out of the building, veils covering their faces and umbrellas to keep them out of the admittedly weak sunlight. A man ran past the guards, hurriedly lifting up their veils until he sagged with obvious relief as he found who he was looking for. Then, a man in a cape and a _very _stupid hat pushed him away from her and stepped on the man, who looked utterly shocked.

I turned away, following the Doctor as he surreptitiously slid through the small crowd.

"Going to talk to him?" I questioned. He jumped slightly, and frowned.

"How do you _do_ that?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Do what?"

"Follow me so quietly, how do you do it?"

I shrugged. "I have a lot of practice at moving quietly."

He looked at me oddly for a moment, then took my hand and guided us down to a passage way. We stood in silence for a moment, then the man – _damn it, what was his NAME?_ – came wandering down the way, looking forlorn.

"Who were those girls?" the Doctor piped up, stepping out of the little arch.

The man frowned. "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri girls."

"We're new around here," I explained vaguely.

"Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change _religion_." The Doctor's voice dropped to a whisper, "So why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there," the man explained, his voice nervous and begging for us to believe him. "Something magical. Something…evil. My own daughter didn't recognize me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face... like an animal."

The Doctor slung his free arm around the man's shoulders, and we all slowly started walking down the alley. "I think it's time we met this Signora Calvierri."

* * *

_Guido! Now I remember! Why am I so plain BAD with names? I can remember the gist of an episode, or quote it word for word, but I cannot for the life of me remember people's goddamn names!_

"You have my daughter! Isabella!" Guido shouted, trying to push past the guards in front of the gate while the Doctor and I crept along the edge of the wall by the water.

"You're not coming in, we've told you…"

"You have my daughter. Isabella! Let me see my daughter!" he demanded. The Doctor quickly used the sonic on the door and we slipped inside, hands latched together.

"Isabella! It's me! It's your father!" Guido continued shouting as we walked behind the guards.

"I'll arrest you," one threatened.

"Isabella!" he shouted one more time, before walking away despondently.

* * *

We padded quietly down a dark, narrow stairway before coming out into an equally dark room. The Doctor glanced around while I leaned against a wall, and walked up to a mirror on the wall. He smirked into it, straightening his bow-tie.

"Hello handsome," he complimented himself.

I rolled my eyes with a snort, walking over to him as he checked his teeth.

"And hello beautiful," he added, pressing a kiss to my head and snatching my hand.

_Note to self: Eleven likes holding hands – and it is, quite frankly, adorable._

I glanced into the mirror as well, seeing nothing, then turned around to find five creepily pale girls in white dresses leering at us.

"Doctor?" I nudged him, and he spun around in surprise.

"Who are you?" they all asked in sync.

The Doctor grinned, eyes wide, looking between the mirror and the girls.

"Well that's just plain creepy," I deadpanned.

"How are you doing that?" the Doctor cheered. "I...am...loving it! You're like Houdini, only five scary girls, only he was shorter. _Will be _shorter."

"You're rambling," I pointed out.

"I'll ask you again, signor, signora. Who are you?"

_Alright, creepy-in-sync-talking is really kind of freaking me out now…_

"Why don't you check THIS out?" he proudly displayed a black wallet… which had his library card in it. The girls looked at it curiously, slowly creeping closer to us as we backed away.

"That's your library card, Doctor," I reminded him.

"Of course, it's with…" he sighed. "He's… Oh, I need the spare."

I glanced between the mirror and the girls, still slinking closer to us as we backed up little bit by little bit. "Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight," I observed, looking pointedly at the Doctor.

"And can't be seen in…" he glanced at the mirror again, and then looked at me excitedly. "Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking?"

I nodded, and he turned to them. "But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless…"

"Leave now, signor, signori," they threatened, "or we shall call for the steward… if you are lucky."

"Ooh!" he grinned, as they came up faster, hissing and barring their fangs.

"Time to go!" I announced, grabbing his hand and tugging him in the direction of the stairs.

"Tell me the whole plan!" he demanded when we reached the foot of the stairs, and they kept hissing. "One day that'll work…"

"Not likely," I chimed, already up a couple of steps and taking him with me.

"Listen, I would love to stay here," he grinned excitedly, "This whole thing... I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas!"

I groaned at his eager fanboy-ing and pulled harshly on his hand, leading the way as we fled up the steps and out of the castle.

* * *

"Doctor!" Amy cried as we ran into view of them, "Phoenix!"

"We just saw a vampire!" they exclaimed together, laughing and giggling and jumping up and down, dragging me into it. I quickly detangled myself from the mass of limbs as Rory ran up.

"And creepy girls and everything!" he continued as Amy just repeated, "Vampires!"

"I think we just saw a vampire," he said.

"We just saw some too," I replied, smiling at him. Rory didn't need to feel anymore under-appreciated than he had too, and the sight of Amy and the Doctor freaking out was not exactly helping.

"Yeah, they actually went to their house!" Amy exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh," he blinked. "Right. Well…"

"OK, so, we need to find a way back in there," the Doctor announced, slapping his hands on Rory's cheeks for a moment before moving to me to take my hand.

"What?!" Rory sounded bewildered.

"How do we do that?" Amy asked.

"Back in where?!" Rory continued.

"Come and meet our new friend," I grinned, waving Rory forward as our quartet moved on.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"We," I started, "are going to see Guido! We'll take to him, devise a bit of a plan to get back inside the Calvierri School."

He nodded uncertainly, glancing at Amy. "Er, right…"

"Don't worry," I smiled softly at his concern for his fiancée. "We'll all be fine."

"Spoilers!" the Doctor nudged me, trying to look disapproving while simultaneous smiling.

"That's like me telling you that we'll end up running from aliens on an adventure," I pointed out. "Everybody is fine in the end."

And that was true. Rose was fine, Martha was fine, Sarah Jane was fine, Donna was fine, Amy and Rory _will_ be fine – though not in the right period – and I was fairly certain that Clara would be fine too.

_Probably. Never really got to see her. I mean, there was the Asylum of the Daleks, and the little snippet of the Christmas special, but that's about it. She seems like she'll be fine, though._

The Doctor smiled, albeit a bit sadly, and I tightened my grip on his hand. I hadn't ever really caught up with the Classic Who, but there were probably a couple Companions who were _not_ fine in the end. The only one I knew of recently who had died was River, and technically, she was still alive. The Brigadier died at the end of Season 6, but he'd been happy and lived his life, he hadn't died on an alien planet or at the fault of the Doctor.

He tightened his grip on my hand in return and we kept walking.

* * *

I yawned briefly from my spot in a chair by the window in Guido's house, as aforementioned man pulled out a map of the House of Calvierri, watching the early evening sky. Amy and the Doctor looked over it, whilst Rory sat on some barrels by the fireplace.

"As you saw, there's no clear way in," Guido began. "The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside," Amy realized.

"No," the Doctor answered swiftly, frowning.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Amy protested.

"You were going to suggest enrolling in the school and opening up the doors for them," I said, standing and going to look at the map. "Which is a stupid idea – you can't go in there alone."

"Absolutely not!" the Doctor grounded out as Rory shouted, "Are you insane?!"

"Quite possibly," I shrugged.

"It's not like we have any other option," Amy pointed out.

"He said no, Amy," Rory pressed. "Listen to him."

"There is another option," Guido pointed in Rory's direction and he looked surprised. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy."

The Doctor went over and sniffed the barrels, clasping a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Gunpowder. Most people just nick stationary from where they work."

Rory slowly slid off the barrel and backed into a dead rabbit, making him jump in horror. I stifled a giggle at his expression.

"Look," the Doctor continued, not noticing, "I've got a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosives."

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido snapped, then turned away to poke at the fire.

"We'll be there three, four hours tops…" Amy trailed off.

The Doctor frowned at her. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." He dropped down onto the barrels and put his head in his hands.

I let out a sigh, and shook my head. "But we'll be fine, Doctor. I promise you that we'll be fine. And we have to know what's going on in there, and the only way to find out is to get inside."

_Well, Amy will be fine. I'm always going to be the wild card here._

"I can't send you in there anyway, they'll recognize you." He gave a pointed glance at my hair.

I ran a hand through the mess of waves and color. "Give me half an hour and they won't think I'm the same person, much less the intruder from earlier."

Amy looked shocked. "How could you do that?"

"There are ways," I said vaguely. "It'll come to you."

"Oh," she realized. "_Oh._ Will you need help?"

"Eh. Maybe."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" the Doctor frowned.

"My methods of disguise," I replied. "Trust me, it'll work."

He let out a great sigh, relenting. "Fine. Fine, we'll say you're my daughters."

"I'm your girlfriend, not your daughter," I reminded him, and he made a face.

"Right," he nodded, "Phoenix will be my fiancée and Amy can be your sister."

"No, wait, they've already seen you," Amy pointed out.

"Rory could do it," I suggested and the man recoiled.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yeah!" Amy grinned, playfully ruffling his hair, "You can be our brother!"

"No," I shook my head. "He's your fiancé, and I'm your sister."

Amy nodded slowly, and Rory still looked like a cross between enraged and confused.

"This whole thing is metal!" he exclaimed. "I mean, they're _vampires_ for God's sake!"

"We hope," the Doctor corrected.

"So if they're not vampires…" Amy trailed off.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire?" the Doctor made little vampire teeth with his hand and I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"You are a complete dork," I said affectionately, and he pouted. I smiled and kissed him softly for a moment before spinning to face Amy. "Come on, Amy! I'm going to need a hand."

* * *

We stood in the middle of a mostly-empty throne room, where the queen of alien-vampire-fish people was sitting on a golden throne. Amy and I were on either side of Rory, us wearing some of Isabella's old clothes while Rory wore Guido's.

My completely-altering disguise had worked perfectly. I had dyed my hair the darkest black the TARDIS could give me, much to the Doctor's utter shock. He hadn't recognized me when I walked back into Guido's quaint little house, and after he realized it was me, had gone off complaining about the loss of my red hair.

"So, basically, both of their parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola...driver... so... money's a bit tight... So having my sister go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers," Rory finished lamely, and I resisted the all-too-frequent urge to face-palm.

The male fish-vampire moves to stand in front of Amy. "Have we met?" he asks, leering at her.

"I've just got one of those faces," Rory started.

"Not you," he interrupted.

"…Oh," Rory replies meekly.

"Carlo, explain yourself," Signora Calvierri sighed, turning to the servant. "Why have you brought me this imbecile?"

"Signora, they have references from the King of Sweden," Carlo explained, and her eyes widened.

"What?! Let me see," she held out her hand and Rory passed her the psychic paper nervously. Her eyes flashed with recognition. "Well, now I can see what got my steward so excited," she forced a smile and handed the paper back to Rory. "What say you, Francesco? Do you like them?"

Francesco slowly started to circle Amy and I, like a shark. _Apt, considering he's a freaking FISH._

"Oh, I do, Mother," he sighed longingly. "I do."

"Then we would be delighted to accept them. Say goodbye to your fiancée and her sister," Signora instructed Rory, who was already being led away.

"Tell His Holiness that we'll be seeing him soon," I said, waving slightly while Amy watched him nervously.

Rory's eyes widened and pointed behind us just before the door closed. "A-Amy!"

I glanced over at Amy casually and Francesco took a step back, snapping his mouth shut to hide the fangs I knew were there. I smiled sweetly at him, in that way that says fuck-off-or-I'll-beat-you-to-death.

Signora Calvierri instructed Carlo to take us to some chambers, and he quickly guided us from the room. He led us up some stairs, various girls scattered around, longing in windowsills and just generally everywhere. I kept my head down, in case any of them had seen me earlier. The hair might throw them off, but they might recognize my face or my eyes.

_When I drew me, why did I have to make the eyes purple? What was the point of that? I guess it was the purple eyes with the red hair, but really. Who has purple eyes? It just makes you stand out, very easy to spot, and completely NOT NORMAL LOOKING._

We were led to a large, beautiful room filled with beds. A number of girls were waiting around, while one dark skinned girl sat on the edge of her bed looking petrified.

"There are clothes on the beds," Carlo gestured to two beds. "Get changed and wait here."

"Blimey," Amy muttered. "This is private education then?"

He left, the other girls trickling after him one by one, leering at us creepily. As soon as they were all gone, Amy smiled at her.

"Hey," she greeted. "Hello. I'm Amy, and this is Phoenix. What's your name?"

"I-Isabella," she stuttered out nervously.

Amy and I shared a glance before sitting on either side of her.

"We're going to get you out of here," I told her.

"But we need you to tell us what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?" Amy continued urgently.

"They, um...they come at night," she said nervously. "They gather around my bed and they take me to a room...with this green light and a chair with...with straps, as if for a surgeon."

"What happens in there?" I asked gently.

"I wake up here," she answered, "And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax."

A bell tolled and Amy and I shared wary glances.

* * *

**So, I've finally updated. Again, I'm truly, truly sorry about how long it's taken, and about how crappy this chapter is. It is definitely not my best work, and I haven't **_**really**_** addressed the whole kiss yet. I think right now the Doctor and Phoenix are continuing onwards as normal, just sharing little kisses and hand holding. I'm really, **_**really **_**fond of the hand holding.**

**ALSO: The pairing name I choose for these two is…. Thenix! Theta/Phoenix (Theta was a nickname of the Doctor's at the Academy on Gallifrey. The only reason I'm not making it his actual name is because it could still be canonically proven otherwise and where would that leave me?)**

**Q: We've had Clara Oswin Oswald in three episodes now: Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen, and The Bells of Saint John. What do you think of her?**

**Reviews help keep me writing, no matter how long they are!**

**FF4E**


End file.
